


Soulmates

by PureLucidEvil



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Love at First Sight, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureLucidEvil/pseuds/PureLucidEvil
Summary: Alternating POV. Lucas x MCOff script details of the time in the villa not aired in the game Love Island: The GameNSFW, public transport, or Christmas dinner with the family.Lucas gets more than he bargained for. Can he step up and be the man she believes him to be or will his selfish and jealous nature ruin the best thing that has ever happened to him?I truly hope you enjoy this version of the Lucas retelling. Happy Holidays! X





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of series. Not affiliated with other works.

The boys stood shoulder to shoulder in a huddle around the girls. It wasn’t quite a scrum, but it was close. The smell of chlorine wafted into the air as light waves still rippled through the recently vacated pool. Everyone had gathered when the text message was announced. Lucas was pushed to the back of the tight-knit group and so looked between Bobby and Gary’s shoulders as Vivienne read the message on her phone. 

Lucas had held her as they fell asleep on the daybed the night before. He could still smell her perfume and feel her silky hair against his chin when he closed his eyes. He had been grateful for the distraction but she had been the kind of distraction that filled him with anything but peace. With his body like a sheath around hers, she had slept lightly in his arms. It was the most he could offer her at the time. He forgot all about his friend who had just been dumped from the villa. And so came the guilt. 

Vivienne had been through a lot in her short time in the villa. If his own experience had been better to that point, he probably could have done more to comfort her. She hadn’t just lost her partner, Rocco had humiliated her. He had been punching well above his weight with a girl like Vivienne anyway but still somehow discarded her for Marisol. Lucas couldn’t see the logic. Somehow, she still found it within herself to offer Lucas a bit of solace, an escape from the communal bedroom.

Vivienne was stunning. Resilient. What was the word? Ethereal. He had hoped he would get his chance with her but he wasn’t foolish enough to put all of his eggs in one basket. Lucas’s plan was to cast a wide net. He had flirted with Hope and Priya, both of whom Lucas thought he might have had a better shot with than Vivienne. Even Marisol had thrown some glances his way now that Rocco was gone. 

Lucas knew he had some options that would keep him in the villa until he sorted everything out. So did Vivienne, but you wouldn’t know it by the way she was being beaten down so early in her adventure. 

The boys spoke in his presence, if not directly to him, and he overheard their commentary about all of the girls. Vivienne was often a topic of conversation but all of them were intimidated by something about her that nobody could put their finger on.

The other girls had a hardness to them he could recognize in himself. Vivienne made him feel villainous by comparison. She wasn’t in the villa to play the game. In fact, she didn’t seem to have a game plan at all. 

"Lucas," Vivienne said. 

Hearing his name brought Lucas back to the present. The men in front of him whipped their heads in his direction but parted so he could move toward his date. As soon as he could persuade his feet to cooperate.

"That’s who I was going to pick," Marisol said. 

Vivienne winced, "I’m sorry, babes." She offered the other girl an apologetic smile.

"I'm flattered," Lucas said like a dolt, face fixed in what he hoped was a casual expression, and strolled toward his date. "I didn’t expect to be the first one chosen," he said when he reached her. He placed his hand on her lower back, "Come on, babe, let’s go get dressed up and drink wine in the daytime."

They walked in silence through the vineyard. Her delicate hand was warm in his. Vivienne’s high heels punctured the earth with every step, making it a slow journey to their destination.

"You look beautiful," Lucas said once they’d sat at the table laden with nibbles and wine. 

"Thank you. As do you," Vivienne said, fanning out a sliced strawberry on her plate and plucked a slice to taste.

"I look beautiful?"

Vivienne smiled shyly and nodded. 

It didn’t feel like an insult but he felt odd being referred to as beautiful. "I need to know, why did you pick me?" Lucas asked after a moment. 

"Yeah, I’m sorry. I had thought there was something there until I saw your reaction," she said, "I guess I should have chosen someone else and you could have gone on a date with one of the other girls." 

"Tha-that’s not it at all."

"You definitely didn’t seem thrilled. I guess it would be best if you let me know now if you’re not interested. In case you hadn’t noticed, I’ve not got the best average in the villa, so I’d rather just know." 

She wasn’t wrong. First, Noah was taken away from her immediately by Hope. Then, Priya took Bobby the very next day. The entire Rocco debacle, when he had been sure to choose her on the third day. Vivienne had already been through half of the blokes in the villa and a love match was still nowhere in sight for her. 

"Yeah, what’s that been about?" Lucas asked. 

"My terrible luck?"

He nodded. 

"Well, I wouldn’t say that Noah was my fault."

"Agreed. Of course, I wouldn’t say any of them were your fault as far as that goes."

"Bobby was the automatic pairing after Hope took Noah," she continued, "because nobody else picked him."

"Yes, I saw. I do watch the show, you know?" Lucas smiled to lessen the sting of his tone.

She glowered at him before continuing, "I really couldn’t say why Rocco chose me, especially when he was interested in Marisol."

"Rocco liked everyone and you were nice to him. Not to mention that you’re gorgeous," he said.

"Um, thank you? If I am, it hasn’t done me a great deal of good."

"The public has been shocked at what a hard time you’ve had here."

"I guess that’s all the more reason for you to be nice enough to let me know if you’re not interested."

"Who else would you have chosen? For the date, I mean?"

"I really don’t know. Ibrahim seems like a nice boy," she shrugged. "I suppose he would have been the logical choice."

"Then you could have learned everything there is to know about comic books and golf," Lucas teased. 

"I’m going home soon, I think," Vivienne said with a sigh. 

Lucas’s face softened as he gazed into her stormy vulnerable eyes. He offered her a lopsided grin, "you still haven’t answered my question." 

"Oh. Why did I choose you for this date?" When Lucas nodded, she continued, "that’s easy. You’re intelligent, clever, very attractive and I thought there might have been a bit of a spark between us." 

His grin grew to a smile at her bravery but stopped. "Might have been? You don’t think there’s a spark now?" 

"Well, I won’t try to beat my head against a wall for a man who isn’t interested in me."

"I’d hope you wouldn’t beat your head against a wall at all. I can’t treat you for that," he chuckled. 

Her eyes scrutinized him. He didn’t blame her. In fact, he admired her. Despite what she had been through in a short time, she was still willing to put it all on the line. 

Lucas grasped his wine glass and raised it toward her, encouraging her to do the same. "To delightful afternoon dates," he smiled. "And, Vivienne? I’m definitely interested. Interested and intrigued to get to know a woman who is probably one of the most faceted individuals I’ve met in a long time." Their glasses clinked together and they each sipped the red wine. 

"Oh! That’s truly awful!" Vivienne laughed, covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide with shock.

He laughed with her after tasting the offensive wine himself. "You know, the last holiday I went on with my parents was in Spain on a family friend’s vineyard. Well, uh. Erm...," he cleared his throat, wondering why he had brought it up. "Sounds posh, I know, but nobody looks terribly posh when they’re up to their knees in grapes."

Lucas watched her mouth as she pushed another slice of strawberry between her lips with a manicured finger. She seemed unimpressed by his factoid, if not disinterested. Vivienne‘s tongue slid out to catch a drop of the warm berry’s juice on her bottom lip. Lucas’s eyes narrowed and every thought about that Spanish holiday left his mind as he shifted in his seat to give a bit of room. 

"What has been your favorite holiday-" Lucas began. 

"-game?" Vivienne asked at the same time. 

"Pardon me?"

Vivienne smiled with a mischievous glint in her eye, "I was asking if you would like to play a game."

"What’s the game?"

"Well, you missed out on it-"

"Truth or dare?" he cocked his eyebrow and grinned.

"Actually, I was thinking about two truths and a lie," she answered, undeterred by his goading . 

"Go on, then," Lucas leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"No, you first," Vivienne leaned her elbows on the table, linked her fingers for her chin to rest upon, and waited for him to proceed with an amused expression. 

"I’m a pretty honest chap. Give me a minute."

Vivienne rolled her eyes with a smirk but remained silent for him to devise his story. He was fairly sure he was being led to a trap but wasn’t sure if being trapped by Vivienne was such a bad thing.

"Okay," he began, "I’ve never had my heart broken." Lucas cleared his throat, "My first pet was a golden retriever named Bok. And I have never been on a roller coaster." 

A wide grin broke out on Vivienne’s face, eyes crinkled, "you’re taking it easy on me, aren’t you?" 

"You’re stalling and trying to get me to reveal-"

"You didn’t have a dog," she cut in. "In fact, I’d wager you’ve never had a pet." 

Lucas sat forward and peered deeply into her eyes, "how’d you know?"

"I’ll never reveal my secrets for identifying a lie, silly boy," she laughed.

"Fine," he growled, "your turn." 

Her eyes met his and she reached up to her lanyard that held the microphone every islander was required to wear at all times. She clutched the microphone in her hand, covering it entirely with a squeeze. Without a word, she nodded to Lucas to do the same. 

A quizzical look crossed his face but he did as she had bid and grasped his microphone tight in his hand. 

"I play piano expertly," she began, "my greatest dream is to have my own work in a gallery. And I’m the daughter of a duke." She smiled and kept hold of the microphone. 

Trying not to laugh, Lucas shook his head and bit his tongue for a moment. He stroked his chin, pretending to think, "Obviously, your father is not a duke. Do you think I’m daft?" He dropped the mic from his hand. 

"I’m no piano player."

Lucas’s hand grappled for the microphone again. Once it was in his clutches, he spluttered, "you’re joking!"

"It’s true, I really can’t play piano," she said, shaking her head in mock sadness. Chuckling, she reached for another slice of strawberry. She leveled a look at him as she took a nibble of the fruit. She pressed her finger to her lips and released her hold on the microphone. 

"Does anyone else know that you-"

"No, nobody knows I can’t play," she said, pleading with her eyes that he tread carefully now. 

"You can’t just tell a guy something like that and expect me not to have questions," he protested the foreshortened conversation. 

"I know. One would expect me to be more accomplished than I am considering my love for the arts." Her tone was solemn but her bright eyes twinkled while she tormented him. "I’d appreciate it if you could keep this between us. My parents would be humiliated if it got out that I couldn’t get a handle on piano after all of those lessons." 

"We will be talking about that later," Lucas said, gathering the nibbles, plates and wine and chucking them back into the hamper. He opened and closed his mouth to say something else over and again but stopped himself. Now there was something significant between them and he was sure he didn’t want to jeopardize that. 

Each pushed their own chair back under the table. Lucas held his hand out for Vivienne to take, noting that her hand was freezing when it had been warm on their way to the date site. 

"Alright?" he asked. 

She nodded and stopped walking to face him. Her free hand had come to rest on his chest and she leaned against his body, her face close to his ear. "Thank you for a lovely date and, well, everything," she whispered, her lips grazed the shell of his ear. He shivered. She smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

After setting the hamper on the ground, Lucas hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her body against his. She looked up into his eyes and gave him the nod he was waiting for. His other hand threaded itself into her hair, cupping the back of her head, and he brushed his lips softly against hers. 

"Mmm, that was nice," she said. "Again?" Her eyelashes fluttered over her cheeks. 

"No," Lucas smirked at her when her eyes flew open as if she couldn’t have heard him correctly. 

"No?"

"No."

"Oh," she pushed herself away from him with a pout and resumed walking.

Once he had the hamper secured in his hand, he caught up to her and took her hand again. "Sorry, darling, I had to pay you back somehow."

"Pay me back for what, exactly?" 

"For denying me such a juicy conversation."

Vivienne gave him a long look as they walked. "You place a pretty high value on your kisses," she said, swinging her shoes in her hand. 

"You don’t?" 

"On your kisses?" She shrugged her shoulder at him. "Eh." 

Lucas stopped walking and gaped at her.

Vivienne laughed, dropped his hand and took off running for the villa. 

_I’m never going to have the upper hand with that one._ Lucas shook his head with a chuckle and picked up the pace.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivienne might get her chance to find happiness in the villa at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is entirely a work of fiction. Neither the author nor the main character have any affiliation with the real people named within.

Legs crossed, shoe dangled off of the end of her foot, Vivienne appeared more confident and at ease than she felt. The other eight legs belonging to the rest of the girls were in varying degrees of bounce, waiting for the boys to pour out of the villa. Even Hope seemed out of sorts. 

In a single file line, the guys sorted themselves, standing around the fire pit. Only Noah maintained an air of calm. The rest couldn’t seem to decide what to do with their arms. Vivienne bit the inside of her cheeks to stop herself giggling. 

Lucas locked eyes with her, his face tight but the dimple in his cheek on full display. Vivienne’s heart seized for a moment. The ding of Hope’s phone sent it racing again. 

"...that’s why the boy I choose is Noah," Hope was saying when Vivienne finally broke the stare-down with Lucas. A smattering of applause came from the other islanders as the pair embraced. Of course it wasn’t a surprise to anyone that Nope would remain coupled. 

Another phone dinged. Vivienne almost dropped the device before she could read the instruction. She pushed her shoe back onto her foot and rose from the bench. Shoulders back, she willed her heart to settle down behind her ribs. 

"Wow!" Lucas mouthed to her when she stood before the remaining boys. She gave him a nervous smile. 

"My journey on Love Island has already been an adventure," Vivienne began. "One of you in particular has drawn my attention and, despite being here for a shorter time than the rest of us, has also had my back." Her eyes found Lucas’s again. "And so, the boy I would like to couple with tonight is Lucas." 

Marisol glared as she watched Lucas take Vivienne’s hands and kiss her gently on the cheek. Priya‘s eyes darted over the remaining boys, settling back on Rahim. 

When Lucas’s hand squeezed at her waist, Vivienne relaxed a little. She breathed in his already familiar cologne and offered him a shaky smile. The rest of the recoupling went by as predicted; Priya chose Rahim, a happy Lottie picked Gary, and Marisol begrudgingly paired with Bobby. 

"I thought I’d made it clear that I wanted to choose Lucas," Marisol barked as soon as the dressing room door shut behind her. 

"I’m sorry, hun. Was that when you were sucking the lips off of Rocco? Perhaps I didn’t understand you when he was pieing me off for you. Shall we return to the fire pit and demand a redo because Marisol didn’t get what she wanted after declaring it?" Vivienne’s voice remained flat, her brush never stopped running through her hair as she spoke.

"Damn, Vivienne," Lottie laughed. "You don’t clap back often, but when you do, you make it count." She raised a brow at Marisol, daring her to say anything else. 

"So you chose him to spite me? As revenge?" Marisol ignored Lottie’s warning glance. 

"Girls!" Hope shouted, clapping her hands. "There’s no need to-"

"No, babes," Vivienne said. "How much time have you spent with Lucas exactly? Two dates and several trips to the terrace? Oh wait. That was me. I not only like him, I know him. I just don’t think you’re his type." She schooled her face to a benign smile but knew her barb had hit its target.

Marisol gasped, tossed her hairbrush onto the vanity, and stormed out of the dressing room. Vivienne shrugged and finished applying her moisturizer and lip balm. 

Another ding sounded from a phone once all of the islanders had gathered in the bedroom. This time it was Lucas’s phone. 

He read: "Islanders, the Hideaway is open for the night. Please select one lucky couple to have a night alone." 

Marisol jumped in with her vote. "I think it should be Hope and Noah." Hope smiled broadly, winding her arms around Noah’s waist.

Lottie rolled her eyes, "I think it should be Vivienne and Lucas." 

"Vivienne and Lucas," Priya chanted. Bobby joined in. 

Gary nodded toward Lottie, "I’m with her. Let them have it."

Vivienne looked at Lucas, "What do you think?"

Without hesitation, Lucas grasped her hand, "Good night, everyone." He gave her a tug out of the door. 

The couple dropped their lanyards in a basket outside of the entry to the Hideaway, each breathed a sigh of relief, and opened the door. 

As soon as they entered the quiet room, Lucas pulled Vivienne wordlessly into a firm hug. Their bodies fit perfectly together and he held her until the tension of the past few days drained from both of them. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, searching her face as he stroked her cheekbones with his thumbs. 

"Better now. Thank you. I didn’t realize how much I needed that." 

"Well, now that I have confirmation that you’re okay and we have some privacy, we need to talk." Lucas took her hand and led her to the giant bed.

Vivienne pressed the soles of her feet together, pushing her elbows against her knees as she sat across from Lucas. 

"Minding the gap?" he asked with a knowing grin. 

"What? Oh, yeah, force of habit," she said, looking down at her butterfly position. 

"Okay, so...why are you so terrible at playing piano?" he asked. Mirth making his eyes twinkle. 

Vivienne threw her head back and laughed. After a moment, she regained her composure, wiping tears from her eyes. Then, she grew somber, "I’m really sorry about that. I know it wasn’t fair to you to give you information like that and no opportunity to ask questions. I don’t normally have to tell anyone. They either know or they don’t. I didn’t know how to do it or when. But I felt I needed to trust someone here."

"Not one of the girls?"

"Of course not."

"Interesting. I’ve been thinking about it. Obviously, it’s difficult for you to keep such an enormous secret under wraps in here," he said, his grin grew wider. "Even worse, I had to have sounded like such a tosser, talking about my family and money."

"I’m sorry? You sounded like a what?" 

"You don’t know ‘tosser’?" he asked. He continued when she shook her head, puzzled. "Of course not. Ha! And everyone thinks I’m the posh one." 

"So, what does that mean?" she asked. 

"Not important," Lucas said, brushing off her question. "More important things to talk about now." 

She drew in a deep breath, letting it expel slowly from her lungs, and nodded. "Go on, then. You can ask me anything." 

"How does a duke’s daughter come on the show without anyone knowing?"

"A few people know. One of my brothers and my closest friend," she said. "But my parents think I’m touring museums in the Mediterranean for work and ending in Cairo. They don’t watch the show nor does anyone in their close circle."

"The producers don’t know?"

"No."

"Which duke is your father?"

"Somerset," Vivienne answered, her voice a whisper as chewing her bottom lip more aggressively. Her hands were turning to ice, taking on a blue hue.

Lucas rested his chin on steepled fingers. She gave him time to process each bit of new information. 

"So, Seymour? Descendant of Queen Jane."

"Not exactly," she said with a smile, finally meeting his eyes. 

"Oh! Right, that was foolish. You have a fondness for her?"

"Not particularly." 

"Really?" he laughed. "Which of old Henry’s wives do you like then?" 

"I was always partial to Anne Boleyn. Queen Katharine was a noble woman and I admire her as well, but Queen Anne accomplished the impossible. I can’t imagine how difficult things must have been for Catherine Parr either. Terrifying." Vivienne shuddered.

Lucas nodded, "I can see that. Definitely." He reached up his arms to stretch. "Want a massage?"

"Love one," she said without hesitation. She untied the loose knot and let her robe slide from her shoulders, dropping it on the floor. Slithering onto her belly, she stretched into position for him to begin. 

"I’ll be right back," Lucas whispered into her ear as he gathered her hair and placed it off to the side. 

She nodded into the duvet with a soft sigh. After a pause, she heard a door click shut. Her eyes grew heavier the longer Lucas was gone. 

"Still awake?" 

"Mhmm. Barely," she glanced at him over her shoulder. "What took so long?" she asked, her voice drowsy.

"You’re adorable when you’re sleepy," he smiled warmly at her. "I went searching for our water bottles so we could avoid that swill," he nodded at the unopened bottle of wine. "Had to find some kind of oil for your massage too." 

Vivienne’s hand shot out, making a ‘gimme’ motion with her fingers. Lucas chuckled and handed her her bottle. "Thank you," she said after drinking her fill. 

His hand grasped her ankle. The pressure he applied in an upstroke into her arch drew a low moan from the back of her throat. He straddled her thighs and worked over each foot with both hands. 

"A ban on heels couldn’t come too soon," he said. 

"As one who wears the torture devices, I couldn’t agree with you more. I never wear them normally."

"Why here?"

"To blend." 

"Stop. You’re never going to blend anyway." He rubbed out a final knot and let her leg slowly fall back to the bed. 

"Okay."

"What else is aching?"

"Mmm, you can touch me anywh-. I mean, in your capacity as a professional," she stammered. Her face and neck took on a pink tint. 

"I’ll be happy to touch you, Vivienne," Lucas said. There was a smile in his tone. 

Settled atop her bum, Lucas dripped his scavenged oil into his palm and worked her shoulders and neck. He kept his pressure light. Vivienne tried to ignore his powerful thighs squeezing against her hips as he aligned his thumbs on either side of her spine. She could sense his struggle between his profession and just enjoying the experience. 

"So, what’s it like growing up as the daughter of a duke?"

"I don’t know. What was it like growing up as the son of your parents?"

Lucas chuckled, "ah, touché. You have siblings, right? Close with them?"

"Mhmm. My youngest older brother and I are quite close. We share many of the same values and I’m so proud of him."

"Why’s that?"

"He’s running for MP for the LP."

"So, fans of Tony Benn?"

"Friends of Tony Benn. He has been such a loss."

"How do your parents feel about your brother running for Labour MP?"

Vivienne moaned as Lucas applied pressure on her lower back. "They’re supportive of their children, even when we don’t always agree. They’re wonderful that way."

"So, no awkwardness at Christmas dinner?"

"Not at all. But enough about my family. What about yours?"

"My family isn’t as relevant or as supportive," he said, his hands freezing in place for an almost imperceptible moment. 

"I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-"

"No worries, love," he replied coolly. He scooted down to her ankles and began working each leg from her panty line to ankle. "We get along well enough. There was some..friction, shall we say, when I decided not to become a business partner with them and pursued physiotherapy instead. Bygones, I suppose."

"And you spend a lot of time traveling on your motorbike?"

She could almost hear his eyes light up as she’d seen him do before when he spoke about riding. 

"I’ll do more traveling when I get my Triumph. Right now I have a racing bike and they’re not comfortable for long trips."

"Favorite place to go? From Oxford, right?"

"Right. I’m partial to Cornwall. I take a pack and camp out on the beach. It’s lovely."

"Sounds lovely. You take the route through Warminster?"

"I have done," Lucas said, wrapping up the massage. "Oh, that’s where your family is, isn’t it?"

"Yes."

"You still live there with them?" he asked, sliding his body next to Vivienne’s. She breathed in the scent of coconut oil that surrounded them. His finger tracing down her side, making her wiggle. 

"No, I’m in Cambridge for a few years now. More convenient for my work." 

"What will you do when they find out? About the show?"

"Cross that bridge and all that."

Vivienne rolled onto her side to face Lucas. A small smile crept onto her face when their eyes met. She forgot every time he was out of sight just how attractive he was. She felt nearly blindsided whenever she could see his face again. 

Lucas’s gaze took in her face. "Perhaps that’s enough talking for one night?" 

"I do find I’m all talked out suddenly," Vivienne nodded and cast her eyes to his mouth. She licked her lips and looked up into his eyes through her lashes. 

Lucas’s hand threaded itself into her hair at the nape, cupping the back of her head, drawing her face to his. She wanted him to take the lead. To show her what he had or felt. 

Vivienne’s breath caught in her chest when Lucas planted excruciatingly tender kisses on her forehead, eyelids, nose, and cheeks. Her hands stroked the smooth, warm, bare skin of his back and sides. He shifted his body toward her with a small moan before his hand gripped her hip and pulled her to him. It was lazy. Luxurious. And finally, when his mouth found hers, electric. 

His tongue swept the roof of her mouth. A deep moan vibrated against her throat but she wasn’t sure if it was his moan or hers. She wound her fingers into the back of his thick dark hair and sucked his tongue deeper into her mouth. Her leg draped over his hip, encouraging his hand to wander. Another moan, it must have been hers, when he clutched her thigh, pulling it up higher to his waist. 

Heat pooled between her legs, aching and sublime. A growl came from the gorgeous man, frustrated. He pulled her on top of his body, his fingers explored everything they could reach. They were both panting, grasping and raking their fingers over one another’s flesh, their lips parted only long enough to gasp for air and then returned to the other. 

Vivienne drew her knees to Lucas’s hips and sat up, pressing the heat against him. Her nails traced his abs. His fingers skirted along the thin band of her panties, skimming over her belly, leaving her trembling in their wake. 

"I want you," he whispered. 

"I know. I want you too, but it’s too soon." Vivienne rocked her hips back and forth against him, creating delicious friction that sent jolts of pleasure through her body. His fingers dig into her hips, pulling her more quickly against him, bruising her skin and sending them both soaring. 

Vivienne collapsed forward, resting her cheek on his chest, matching his shudders with her own. His hands lightly smoothed over her back at perfect pressure to help her down. 

Lucas laughed, "I can’t believe I let you get away with that. I haven’t done anything like it since uni."

She propped her head up on her fist and looked down at him, "Mmm, an oldie but a goodie." She winked at him with a smile. "Are you saying I make you feel young?"

"I think I might be a bit too much of an oldie for that one. We need to get cleaned up. You’ve definitely made me feel sticky." 

Vivienne flicked her tongue against the hollow of his throat. His grip tightened and then released her bum. 

"Let’s go, babe. Shower and sleep," he kissed her forehead and nose then lifted her off of him.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas begins to sort his own mind following Vivienne’s revelations.

Hypnotic. Lucas stepped back under the shower head’s rain of water with his eyes locked on Vivienne’s. She was deliberate in her movement as she unhooked the clasp of her bra, letting the straps slide down her arms, and dropping it on the floor. He broke eye contact to watch her fingers trail down her body to the silky fabric and pushed them down her hips to her thighs, where they fell on their own to the floor. Her eyes narrowed and she sashayed the few short steps to meet him under the warm water. He had to remind himself to breathe. 

Their bodies, wet and soapy, slipped against one another as Lucas held her back against his chest. The remnants of moments ago running down the drain. The short passage of time was no setback for a new stirring of arousal. Vivienne must have felt him pressing his hardness into her back. 

"I’m clean," she said. She stepped away from him to find a fluffy towel and wrapped it around herself. She stooped to pick up her silky pants and walked to the sink to wash the residual stickiness from the hideaway out of the fabric. 

Lucas sighed and turned the shower off. He ran his hands over his face once the towel was secured around his waist and made his way to the other sink with his own pants in hand. The act of the two of them performing the simple task together was oddly domestic and outside of his comfort zone. It felt settled. Comfortable. In its comfort, it was uncomfortable. He needed to think about that. 

He watched her through the mirror. Her damp dark hair clung to her face and neck. She concentrated on salvaging her undergarments, not noticing him staring at her. His fingers rubbed the slick spots from his pants while his mind was distracted, remembering the feel of her writhing against him as she sought her own pleasure with his body. His hands sliding over her soapy body in the shower. Her innate sexiness. 

His thumb absently traced his lower lip before he realized it was happening. She looked up at just that moment. 

"Oh shit!" Lucas exclaimed, rushing his hands under the running water to scrub his face and mouth, then scrambling for his toothbrush. 

Vivienne’s shoulders began shaking. She was biting her lip harder and harder. When she apparently couldn’t hold back any longer, she gripped the edge of the sink and began howling with laughter. Her hands remained locked on the sink as her body crouched, vibrating with giddiness at his blunder. 

"Shhh!" he hissed. "You’re going to wake everyone!" 

"I’m sorry," she laughed, wiping tears from her eyes with one hand as she dropped to the floor, her other arm wrapped around her belly. 

"I’m happy to amuse you," Lucas grumbled, throwing his pants and swim trunks into the sink. 

"Oh, lighten up. It was hilarious," she said, getting back to her feet. She walked over to him and threw her arms around his waist, planting a kiss on his shoulder. She reached into his sink and finished scrubbing his clothes for him, then rolled all of their undergarments into a towel to dry. 

"You don’t mind it?" he asked. 

"It’s natural and certainly better than mineral spirits I use to clean my brushes." 

"You’re consistently surprising me."

"Let’s get some rest," she said, reaching for his hand. "Come, babe. Umm...No pun intended nor command ordered," she said with a wink. 

Lucas grinned despite himself. Damn her. He followed her into the bed, shaking his head. 

"I have to ask, babe," Lucas whispered into her ear once she was backed up into him with the duvet situated over them.

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you stop?"

"I didn’t stop," she said. "But..."

"But what? You said it was too soon. I didn’t think you were so old-fashioned."

"I’m not. But there’s still more you don’t know," she said. "Really just one thing you should probably know first."

He tensed behind her. His mind began rolling through even more secrets she could have been holding. "Maybe you should just tell me then."

Vivienne yawned, "tomorrow, babe, I’m sleepy." She wiggled back into him, urging him silently to relax. 

Lucas ignored the endearment, "If I’m not going to sleep, you’re not going to sleep. And I know I won’t sleep until you tell me this one last thing."

"Babe," her voice grew husky, she threw her arm over her face. 

Enough. Lucas tossed the duvet off of himself and climbed onto Vivienne’s body. "Start talking or I start tickling. Nothing you could have to say could be worse than what’s going through my mind now. Give me a break...please." 

"You’re right, it isn’t worse and it isn’t worth losing sleep over. Go to sleep."

"That does it." Lucas dug his fingers into her sides and tickled her as hard as he could without bruising her. 

"Fine. Fine. Fine! Stop!" Vivienne kicked her legs. "Get off of me and I’ll tell you." 

He hadn’t meant to upset her but he wasn’t kidding. He would not have slept. 

They sat facing one another. Vivienne plucked at the sheets puckered under her leg. Lucas watched her, quiet but wary. The news so far had been a lot to process. How much worse would it get?

"Blunt or easy?"

"What?" 

"Want me to tear it off like a plaster or-"

"Yeah, tear it off."

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "Over a year ago, I ended a betrothal." 

"A betrothal?"

"Engagement. Whatever."

"Then why use betrothal?" Lucas asked.

"Because that’s more or less what it was."

"Jesus, Vivienne, what the hell does that even mean?" Lucas rubbed his face with both hands before he could look at her again. He pulled his knees up, resting his elbows on them.

Her sigh was full of sorrow. "I was engaged to my mother’s best friend’s son for six years. We ended it over a year ago. It was an arrangement our parents expected but not one we wanted. But I did feel it was something you should know before we went further," she sighed, her arms crossed, fingers massaging her biceps. Her eyes were pleading with him to assure her it didn’t matter. Just like the other bomb she had already dropped on him.

"That’s one long-term bloody relationship," Lucas said with a huff. "How old are you again?"

"Twenty-eight." She found something fascinating to stare at on the bed in front of her. "I wanted you to know. I thought you might understand but I get that it’s a lot of information in a short time." 

"Why was it important for me to know?"

"I guess, if things became serious between us, it could be something you would encounter because it was important to my family."

"But not to you?"

"Not in the way something like that should have been. I hated hurting my parents and, the choice to end things put a strain on my mother’s friendship for awhile. But we were true to ourselves," she finished, looking at him through her eyelashes. Cautious.

She was clearly injured by his reaction. Frankly, he was a bit surprised by it himself. She was going to marry someone though. What were these feelings he was having? Jealousy? For someone she ended things with? That would be ridiculous. But not a lie. Betrayal? She was almost perfect but, marriage? Is that who she is? Could he hold her to a standard she didn’t know about because they hadn’t even talked about it? Fuck. 

When he looked up, she was watching him. Her eyes were heavy and glistening, a lock of hair fell over her face, and everything about her seemed shrunken somehow. He would have to think more about this but she was here with him now. Her past is her past and everyone has one. 

Lucas brushed her hair back and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Thank you for telling me." He pulled her down with him and tucked her body back into small-spoon position. Soon their breathing leveled out and much needed rest came. 

None of the guys were lifting the next morning so Lucas took the opportunity to do a circuit on the weights. Vivienne seemed to understand he needed some space to process everything that had come out over the past twenty-four hours and made herself scarce. The last time he had seen her, she was on the daybeds with Priya, Bobby and Ibrahim. She looked upset. That would be another conversation, he was sure. 

After finding a towel, Lucas made his way to the pool. He did ten laps and then rested against the side, catching his breath and surveying the grounds. Vivienne was hanging out on the sun loungers with Lottie, chatting. 

He climbed out of the water, toweled off, and strode toward the girls. Marisol intercepted him. 

"I was wondering if we could have a chat?" she asked. 

"Uh." He looked over toward the girls.

"Vivienne won’t mind. It’ll only take a couple of minutes," she said, eyelashes fluttered behind her glasses. 

"Sure, fine." 

She headed to the rooftop terrace and Lucas tensed. Marisol looked back at him as she swayed her hips, climbing the stairs. 

"Coming?" 

Lucas gripped the handrail and pulled himself up each step. His legs felt like they were filled with lead. 

When he finally reached the top, Marisol was already sat on a bench. 

"You made it," she said, patting the seat next to her with a smile. "Have a seat."

"So, what’s up?" he asked, stretching his legs out in front of him. 

"I was just hoping to get to know you a bit better but Vivienne always seems to occupy all of your free time. She doesn’t give the rest of us a chance," Marisol simpered, her voice staccato and artificial. A bit grating, if he was honest.

"How resourceful of you to find a moment and capitalise on it," Lucas said, dryly, thinking about how much time he spent tracking Vivienne down in his early days in the villa. He forced himself not to roll his eyes at Marisol’s impudence. "What would you like to talk about then?"

"Maybe we could start small? Your dreams? Life goals?" she laughed, resting her hand lightly on his arm. 

"I thought everyone knew my dream slash life goal was to have the opportunity to work with Doctors Without Borders? I have been rather vocal about it since I’ve been here." 

Marisol’s face formed a frown, "I must have missed out on that somehow."

"I suppose it could have been during all of the time you were spending with Rocco."

"What’s passed is past, I suppose," she said, waving off the remark. "But what about your practice? You don’t like having an office, knowing your patients? Stability?"

"And pass up the chance to help people who wouldn’t otherwise have help?" 

"I see. Well, that’s very generous of you and tender-hearted." Marisol looked as though she was scraping for another topic of conversation. Her eyes became dulled, her expression worried. "I guess I’ve work hard so I can have a more settled life when I reach my goals."

"If I wanted a settled life, there were easier more well travelled paths for me to take."

Her mouth formed a soundless ‘oh’. 

"I think I’m going to go see what the others are up to. Thank you for the chat, Marisol," Lucas said, rising to his feet. 

"Yes, of course. Anytime, Lucas. And thank you," she said, clearly befuddled. 

Lucas found Vivienne still chatting with Lottie on the loungers. Walking toward them, he mentally scratched Marisol off of his list. The time Vivienne had given him that day and the conversation with Marisol helped him to clear his head.

Lottie saw him approaching first, "Lucas."

"Babe. Lottie," Lucas nodded at each of the girls. He placed his hand between Vivienne’s shoulder blades and gently pushed her forward, swinging his leg over her head, he settled himself behind her. She leaned back against his chest. 

"Alright, hun?" she asked. Her fingernail drawing small circles on his leg. Her breath came evenly. She was relaxed. He felt relaxed in her presence.

"Yeah, I’m good."

Lottie began shifting in her seat, eyes darting around the garden. "I’ve just spotted Gary, guys. Think I’ll go see that he’s not getting into any trouble," she said, getting up from her lounger. "Chat with you later, Vivienne."

"Of course, babes." 

Lucas waited until Lottie was out of earshot. He drew Vivienne’s hair away from her shoulder and neck and kissed her temple then her ear. She looked at him and smiled. 

"So, Marisol, hmm?" 

"She wanted a chat."

"I’m sure she did. Good chat?"

"Jealous?"

"Should I be?"

"Probably not if I’m honest but it’d be nice to know I’m worth getting a little jealous over," he said, resting his hands on her stomach. 

"Well, in that case," she said, flipping onto her knees in front of him. "I’m just furious. I think I might go have words with her right this second." Leaning forward, she kissed him lightly. 

Lucas grinned, "Come here, you horrible woman." He rained kisses all over her face, holding her tight. "What was going on with Priya and the boys earlier?"

Vivienne slumped against him, "Oh. That."

"Uh oh."

She nodded into his chest. "They want to try something called Operation Nope."

"Nope?"

"It’s what they’ve dubbed the Noah and Hope pair."

"I see. And what is Operation Nope?"

"Priya wants to see if she can turn Noah’s head. She plans to make a pass at him."

"And what’s that to do with you?" 

"She and the boys thought I should participate as well," she said, looking at him. She frowned and reached up to smooth his furrowed brow with her finger. "What’s that about?"

"You’re not doing it, are you?"

"Bit old for those games, don’t you think? Besides, I have as much interest in breaking up couples as I have in breaking up my own. I’d be beside myself if someone tried something like that on me." 

"You’re too good for the villa. You know that, don’t you?" 

"And you?"

"Are you too good for me? Or am I too good for the villa also?"

Vivienne scooted away from him, tapping her finger against her chin, pretending to look thoughtful. Her eyes twinkled, "Those are equally excellent questions." She laughed and jumped up, sprung into a run. 

Lucas was onto her trick now. Before she left the patio, he was on her. He gathered her up into his arms and stalked toward the pool. Vivienne shrieked and struggled until he tossed her into the water. She surfaced, a broad mischievous smile on her face.

"Kiss?" she asked, leaning on the coping with drops of water falling from her lashes, chin and nose.

"How could I resist that request?" Lucas knelt to kiss her. He should have known something was coming. Or maybe he knew and didn’t care. She twined her fingers behind his neck and, before he could brace himself, pulled him into the water with her. 

Vivienne swam away as Lucas surfaced. She laughed and reached the ladder. 

"Oh no you don’t, you little twit!" He reached her before her foot left the ladder and dragged her back into the water with him. "And here you’ll stay." He wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"I’ll stay," she smiled.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivienne takes time to nurture herself and reflect. Play time for the islanders.

Music was blaring when Vivienne stepped onto the lawn. Lights flashed and islanders danced near the pool. She chose a spot away from the others and danced alone, letting all of the tension of the dressing room confrontation slip from her body as she swayed by herself with her eyes closed. 

She recognized the warm smooth hands on her waist without opening her eyes and gave a small smile when lips brushed her exposed neck. 

"Love your hair like that, babe," Lucas whispered in her ear, swaying with her. 

"I usually only do a messy bun when I’m painting but, if you really like it, maybe I’ll do it more often." She rested her arms on his shoulders and caressed his neck with her fingers, finally opening her eyes to look at him. 

"You know, for someone who prefers to stay off the radar, you’re often the main topic of conversation around here."

"Would it shock you to know that I keep wishing for another dumping so I can leave?" 

"No guarantee you’d be chosen to be dumped."

"Of course not," said Vivienne and stopped dancing. A frost settled on the edges of her words. She didn’t know what she had expected him to say but it wasn’t that. 

Waking early again, Vivienne had gathered her sketchbook and pencils and made her way to the terrace with a cup of tea. Then she stared at a blank page in her book until she heard a splash from the pool. 

Peeking over the wall, she saw Lucas dive gracefully into the cool water. His strong strokes cut through the water, propelling him forward, powerful legs kicking behind him. Vivienne, feeling inspired at last, gathered her supplies and raced to the loungers for a better view. She sat cross-legged at the end of a lounger and drew up several sketches of Lucas swimming, diving, and sitting by the pool. She settled on a pose and got to work. 

She had no idea how much time had passed when she suddenly felt cold drips on the back of her neck. 

Lucas sat behind her, kissed her shoulder, and watched her draw. 

"Kinda creepy, babe," he said after watching for awhile. "I guess I didn’t realize you were a stalker." 

Vivienne turned to kiss his cheek and resumed her work. "The best stalkers work in portraits. Greatest way to capture the essence of a hot target." 

"So, you think I’m hot?" He nuzzled her neck. 

Giving up, she closed the sketchbook and tossed her pencil back in its bag. She picked up her cup and spun to face him, taking a drink of the cooled tea. "You’re not bad." She hid her smile, tipping the mug to drain its contents.

Lucas grabbed her ankles and pulled her close, setting a leg on either side of him, and rested his hands on her thighs, absently massaging as he stared into her eyes. "Couldn’t sleep?"

"I slept for a bit. Did I wake you when I got up?"

"Maybe. I’ve gotten used to your snoring. When it stopped, I just woke up," he grinned. 

She laughed. "I’m sorry for taking your white noise machine away."

"Incoming," Lucas said, jerking his head to the side. 

Vivienne followed the trail to Lottie, walking toward them with small bowls balancing atop teacups. 

"I come bearing gifts," said Lottie, handing Vivienne a fresh cuppa and a dish of melon. "Lucas, do you mind if I borrow her for a chat?" 

"No problem. You’re obviously serious if you’ve brought her favs," he said, nodding at the food and tea. "You girls enjoy your breakfast. I’m going to go make some toast and get myself a cuppa." He took Vivienne’s empty cup and left. 

Vivienne watched Lucas walking to the kitchen, making mental note of his lines for her next drawing with a small grin on her face. The smile dropped when she turned her attention back to Lottie. 

"You okay, hun?" Vivienne asked, warming her hands on the mug and taking a sip. "Thank you for breakfast, by the way."

Lottie waved her hand, brushing off the gratitude. Her eyes were rimmed red and puffy. "I don’t think Gary can bear to listen anymore. He’s run out of patience for the drama."

"Haven’t we all?"

"Ouch, babes."

"It wasn’t meant toward you. It’s all been a lot."

"But, if we’re honest, I’ve been at the root of most of the drama here."

"True," said Vivienne. She smiled in an attempt to take the sting from her answer. 

"I don’t want to be that girl," Lottie said, hanging her head.

"Are you happy with Gary?"

"I think so. There was something there, so it’s nice to be coupled with him finally. Doing things the right way. But I can’t help thinking about Hannah when I’m with him." 

"Hun, Hannah is a sweet girl and I’m sorry she had to leave so early, but things between her and Gary were entirely one-sided."

"I know," Lottie murmured. "And I was so mean to Gary about it. He couldn’t help how he felt but I thought it was fine for me to try to make him feel terrible anyway."

Vivienne squeezed Lottie’s hand. "We’re only here for a short time. Let’s try to enjoy it while we can." 

Lottie wiped a tear from under her eye. "You’re right, babe. How many people really get this chance? I should be enjoying myself, not sitting around making myself and everyone else miserable." 

"Lozza!" The shout came from the direction of the pool. 

"Ah, your Romeo beckons," Vivienne grinned. 

Lottie laughed, rolling her eyes, "Guess it’s time to start doing that fun thing."

"Get in, girl," Vivienne winked.

Lucas passed by Lottie with a nod. "Come on, hun. It’s chicken fight time!"

"It’s what now?" asked Vivienne, rising from her lounger and stretching. 

"Pool wrestling. Girls sit on boys’ shoulders and try to knock one another off," he eyed her. "Don’t tell me you’ve never done it?"

"I’ve done it, I just didn’t know what it was called." 

Lucas hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her toward the pool. "Who do you think you can take out easily?" he whispered conspiratorially. 

"Priya for sure. Maybe Marisol, if she plays. Chelsea is little but have you seen her arms?" Vivienne answered, immediately falling into the strategy of the coming game. 

"What about Hope and Lottie?"

"They’re both wiry and quick. If I can catch them around their waists so they can’t get their hands on me, I might be able to take them out."

Lucas nodded and squeezed her tight, "Let’s do this!" 

They reached the poolside along with most of the islanders. Marisol decided to sit out, leaving Bobby as the self-designated referee. 

"Give me a stirrup, babe," Vivienne whispered to Lucas. "Let’s try a bit of intimidation right out the gate. And even if we lose, we’ll look great doing it."

He smiled brightly and made a cup with his hands, locking his fingers together. Once Vivienne seated her foot, she gave him a nod and he flung his hands forward, sending her into a backflip right into the water. 

The others whooped at her flip from the sides of the pool, so Lucas did a front flip, joining her. He swam under, diving between her legs and surfaced with her sat easily on his shoulders. 

"I should disqualify you for that," Bobby scolded them. "I’m the ref and I didn’t start the game yet." 

"You were taking too long," Vivienne laughed, smoothing her hair back from her face.

"Is that how it-"

The rest of the group cut off Bobby’s comment, jumping into the water in all different ways. Pairs began popping up from the water. Ibrahim had Priya. Gary and Lottie were paired up. Hope sat comfortably on Noah’s shoulders. And Chelsea perched atop Jakub’s enormous body, looking somewhat like a child. Everyone spread out. 

"Okay, Islanders, the last couple still standing wins. No dirty business. If I see any foul play, I’ll disqualify the couple and you’ll leave the pool immediately. Everyone understand?" Bobby looked over the excited faces nodding at him and cheering. "GO!" 

Lucas headed straight for Rahim and Priya. Vivienne took ahold of the woman’s arm. 

"Babe, you’re going to take my head off with you," Rahim scowled. 

In a moment, Vivienne had Priya in the water. 

"Chelsea?" asked Lucas. 

Vivienne took inventory of the remaining players. Hope was locked in battle with Lottie. 

"Take me to Hope, babe. From behind."

"Got it."

Vivienne looped her arm around Hope’s waist before she and Noah knew what was happening. Hope’s long legs wrapped around Noah’s throat before he finally unhooked them. With a powerful tug, Hope splashed into the pool. Lottie grinned at Vivienne. 

Jakub pushed through the water carrying Chelsea to the battle. Gary stepped up to give Lottie a good angle for wrestling the small woman from her seat. 

Chelsea let out a shriek. Gary slapped his has over his ears with a howl, leaving Lottie vulnerable and then drenched. She swam to the side of the pool, laughing. 

Lucas rubbed Vivienne’s calves as they took a moment to regroup. 

"Alright down there, hun?" asked Vivienne. 

"Well, your thighs are pressed against my ears but not in the way I’d imagined." 

They both laughed. Vivienne ruffled his damp hair.

"Actually, babe, I’m getting some skin burn here. Can you jump off for a sec and get wet for me?"

"Oh, I can definitely get wet for you," Vivienne purred, stroking his cheek before she let herself fall backward into the water. She surfaced to his cheesy grin. 

"-So Chelsea and Jakub win the first annual Love Island Chicken Fight!" Bobby announces. 

Lucas geared up to protest before Vivienne put her hand gently on his arm. "It’s okay, babe. Just a game. Let them have it." 

"But-"

She just shook her head with a smile and leaned back against the coping, watching Jakub strut around in the water with Chelsea sat on the palms of his hands. Chelsea pumped her fist in the air and the rest of the group clapped. 

"That was fun, huh babe?" When he didn’t speak, Vivienne continued, "Well I had a good time." She swam to the ladder and climbed out, grabbed her towel and tied it around her waist. 

After scraping together some lunch, she went to the terrace to eat in peace. Footsteps on the stairs drew a small groan from her. When Bobby’s head appeared, she resumed nibbling on her crisps. 

"So, this is where you disappeared to," he said. 

"Yeah. Did you need something?" She brushed the crumbs from her hands and sat up on the bench. 

"Just wanted to make sure you weren’t mad at me for calling the game for Chelsea and Jakub," Bobby stared at his hands as he spoke. 

"No, Bobby, I’m not upset. It was just for fun." 

"Right. Well, I just wanted you to know it wasn’t personal." 

"I didn’t think it was," said Vivienne, distracted. Why would a decision be personal in regards to a game? But then she thought of Lucas’s reaction. He’d definitely taken it personally. They needed to speak about that. 

"I’ll talk to you later then," Bobby said, glancing down the stairs. "Bye." 

Vivienne heard Bobby’s muffled speech, talking to another boy as he descended the stairs. Lucas draped his arms over the railing when he reached the top of the stairs. 

"Hey, babe," said Vivienne. 

"Hey."

"You coming up?"

"Could do, I suppose." 

Once he made it around the corner, Vivienne could see the angry red skin burn around his neck. 

"Oh, babe! Come here," she said, patting the cushion next to her. 

His head dropped but she was sure she’d seen a bit of a grin cross his face before he sat down. 

"You poor dear. Stay there for just a minute. I’ll be right back."

Vivienne found one of the aloe plants downstairs and snapped off a leaf. She raced back up to the terrace, finding Lucas laying with his arm slung over his eyes. 

"Here, babe, let me just..." she squeezed a bit of the cool clear gel onto her finger and spread it tenderly over his raw skin. "I’m so sorry, hun. This should make it feel better in no time at all." 

"Feels better already. Thank you," said Lucas. He took her fingers in his hand and pressed soft kisses to the back of each of them. "Sorry for being a prat earlier." 

"Guys! Jakub’s got a text!" Chelsea squealed from the middle of the garden. 

"Watch, it’s going to be dates," Vivienne said, standing up from the bench. She held out her hand for Lucas. 

Once he was on his feet, he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "Let’s get this over with." 

They met the group at the gym. 

"What’s it say?" Hope asked. 

"The new islanders will choose two people each to take on dates. Make your choices, Chelsea and Jakub. Your date follows immediately." 

Chelsea bounced around and clapped her hands. "Date time! Date time!" 

"Pick already," Marisol ordered. 

Jakub gave Chelsea an ‘after you’ gesture. 

"Ibrahim, would you go on a date with me?" she asked. 

He looked to Priya, who gave him an approving nod. 

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Great!" Chelsea looked over the remaining boys, scanning with her finger before landing on Lucas. "Lucas, will you go on a date with me?" 

Vivienne’s nails dug into her hands and she met Lucas’s glance with a strained smile, "Go on, babe. Have a nice date." 

The trio stepped aside for Jakub to make his choices. 

"Hope." He said nothing else. 

She panicked but Noah just smiled and encouraged her. 

"Go ahead, babe. It’s just a date." 

Jakub’s eyes darted back and forth between Priya and Vivienne. 

"You two decide," he finally said when he couldn’t make up his mind. 

Priya beamed but looked to Vivienne, who gave her a shrug. 

"I’ll go on a date with you, Jakub," said Priya, stepping toward him with a glance back at Rahim.

Vivienne caught a look from Lucas. After the weirdness of the past couple of days, she didn’t dare decipher it on her own. 

The six islanders had left the gym for their dates and the others went about finding ways to occupy themselves. She had considered doing a circuit on the weights but instead Vivienne located her sketchbook again. 

Settled on the bean bag, Vivienne began working out some sketches of birds that hung around the villa. The drawings came easy to her which was unfortunate because they didn’t occupy her mind. Fortunate because she wasn’t distracted when Noah strolled over and plopped himself into a bean bag next to her. She redirected her attention to a flower she was working on until Noah cleared his throat. 

Vivienne set her book and pencil aside and looked at him. "Yes?" 

It wasn’t her intention to make him squirm but she had achieved it. 

"Just thought I’d talk to someone I don’t usually talk to," said Noah, squeezing the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "I’m sorry, I think I’ve actually forgotten how to speak to people." 

"I guess a lot can change in eleven days," said Vivienne. She allowed herself to take him in. There was the same quiet dignity about him but it had become tainted for her over the past week. His elegance had morphed into something more like weakness, she hated to admit to herself. 

"Right. You’re right," he said, sitting forward in the bean bag to look at her. He was staring. 

The silence went on and Vivienne began to fidget. This man hadn’t proven to be who she had thought he might be in those early days. There had been moments when she had resented Hope choosing him out from under her, especially when she had to watch had to watch how attentive he seemed while Rocco had been suspiciously absent. But Noah’s personality, if he’d had much to begin with, had disintegrated under Hope’s well-contrived tutelage. With a sigh, she gathered her supplies and launched herself from the bean bag chair. 

"You know, silence is-" 

"I know, Noah," she looked at him sadly. "I remember the conversation. Have a good afternoon."


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become complicated in the villa.

Lucas filled his water bottle and turned to find Lottie watching him. 

"Lucas." 

"Lottie."

"Chat for a minute?" 

Lucas leaned his back against the counter, crossing his arms and ankles. "What’s up then, Lottie?" 

"How was your date?"

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" 

"No, I’m really not interested. I don’t know why I asked. Things going well with Vivienne?" 

"Yeah, it’s good. Why?" asked Lucas, eyes narrowed. "Does she know you’re talking to me?"

"Well, no," Lottie said, scratching something on the counter. "But, for her sake, I want to know how you feel about her." 

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. "I don’t know how this is any of your business. But, since you’re asking, she isn’t much for the game. So, if forced to answer, I guess I’d say I like her but I’m not putting all of my eggs in someone’s basket if she isn’t trying to stay." 

Lottie tensed, clenching her fists, "I don’t think you know as much as you think you do. She has done battle for her place since she got-"

This girl had all the chill of a boiler. "I know-"

"Shut. Up," she glared at him until he clamped his mouth shut. "She knows she has a target on her back with at least two of the girls trying to get rid of her. After the Noah and Priya thing and Vivienne keeping her mouth shut, I wouldn’t be surprised if Hope was interested in getting rid of her too." 

"I’m listening."

"So, despite everything, she made sure to manipulate things for the double dumping so you’d stay in the villa."

Lucas’s eyes grew wide. "What exactly do you mean, Lottie? Start making sense." 

"Vivienne wanted everyone to stay, but when she was asked by the girls who she preferred between you and Henrik, she said Henrik," said Lottie, waiting for Lucas to process. 

"Hold on a tick," Lucas said, his mouth dry. "You’re saying she assumed whomever she chose for the dumping would be sent home? And she-"

"She didn’t admit she wanted you here so you wouldn’t be dumped. Yes," Lottie leaned in and whispered, eyebrow raised. "And she wasn’t wrong. Pretty calculated move, don’t you think?" 

He nodded blankly. "She told you this?"

"No, but I figured it out by paying attention," she said, examining her fingernails. "So, maybe toss a couple of eggs in her basket?"

"Right then. Thanks, Lottie. Umm, I need to go sort my brain." 

"Yeah, you should definitely do that," said Lottie as Lucas walked away. "Good chat."

Weights clanged together as Vivienne replaced them on the small rack. She toweled her face before turning around to see Lucas watching. "Oh! Hi. I didn’t-"

"You shouldn’t be doing this alone. You could get hurt," he said. His words were more weighted than they seemed. "Come find me next time. I’ll always spot you." 

"You’re right. I’ve been... Well, I’ve been doing it for so long, I just didn’t think-"

"I don’t want you to get hurt." 

A shaky smile crossed her face and dissolved. "So, how was your date with Chelsea?" she asked, looking at some point past beyond the villa. "It’s really strange to ask you that," she chuckled, humorless.

"She’s like one of those wind-up toys and someone just keeps turning her key." 

"She does have a lot of energy," said Vivienne, nodding as she sipped water from her bottle. 

"Did you wear yourself out or do you have energy for a chat?" 

"I just finished a long workout. I could really use a shower but then I’m...well, I’m free after that." 

He hated this guarded Vivienne. No, that’s not right. He hated that she had to feel guarded. "Mind if I wait for you in the bedroom?"

"That would be perfect. Thank you," said Vivienne. She gave him a wave over her shoulder and disappeared into the villa. 

Thirty minutes later, Vivienne stepped into the bedroom wearing a robe and had a towel wrapped around her head. She loosened the towel as she walked toward him where he sat on the bed they shared. Her hands rubbed the towel against her hair, catching the drips and unleashing the clean scent of her hair products and body cream. She joined him on the bed, her leg tucked under her, took a deep breath, and waited for him to begin. 

Words bounced around his head. He’d been the one to request a chat and, in the moment, had no idea what to say. He held his hand out to her. If he could touch her, all of the pieces would gather back together in his mind. She looked at his hand and slid her own hand lightly onto his. He stroked the soft cool skin of her hand with his thumb. 

"You wanted to talk?" asked Vivienne in a whisper. 

"I did." 

She laughed nervously after another minute passed in silence. 

"I don’t know what’s gotten into me," Lucas began. "I did want a chat with you. My head was in pieces but now all the pieces came back together and I don’t know what I wanted to chat about. It doesn’t seem important anymore." He felt her pulse jump against his palm. 

"Oh. Well," she paused. Her eyes softened and her jaw relaxed. 

Lucas gently wrapped his arm behind her and pulled her body back against his chest. She curled into him, her hand stroked his abs, her fingers warmed under the contact. He smoothed his hands over her back and breathed in her rainy floral scent. Lucas had to admit, at least to himself, he was getting used to things with her.

"What’re you doing to me?" asked Lucas with a contented sigh, planting kisses on top of her damp head. 

"What do you mean?"

"It’s too soon."

"That’s my line," she giggled, pressing her lips over his heart. Lucas chuckled.

He rested his hand on her hip. "It’s only been a few days but I’ve never felt like this before." His heart thumped under her cheek. 

"Not even with Yasmin?" asked Vivienne, looking up at him with an innocent grin.

"Oh! You’re a wretched woman!" He laughed and tickled her until she screeched, grasping for his wrists. 

Lucas slid himself down next to her. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and guided her mouth to his. A tender peck at the corner of her lips and then deepened it. She tasted like warm mint. Her arms wound around his neck, fingers caressing his neck. Her robe slipped open.

"Perhaps we should get under the duvet?" He offered, his hand skimming over her flesh. Her belly quivered under his touch.

"Enough with your shenanigans, you two," Bobby crowed as he and the others filed into the bedroom for the night. Laughter erupted from behind him. 

"Oh god. I’d honestly forgotten anyone else was here," Vivienne whispered wide-eyed, struggling to close the front of her robe while Lucas blocked her from everyone’s eyes and pulled the duvet over them.

"I almost did too, to be honest," he said, mourning the loss of that eyeful.

Vivienne wiggled into place once she was situated. Lucas kissed the sensitive skin just behind her ear. "Night, babe." 

"Night," she sighed. 

The bed was cool when he rolled over, searching for Vivienne as he awoke. Maybe one day they would wake up together and share a bit of a lie in. Lucas rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stretched, and got out of bed to start his day. 

Padding to the dressing room, he paused when he heard Vivienne’s name. 

"...or maybe Priya," said Noah. 

"Bruh, seriously? It’s already been hard enough knowing she tried to kiss you. Now you wanna couple with her?" Ibrahim asked. 

"I know. I don’t want to do that to you but you broke things off with her, didn’t you?" 

"Yeah, I did, but-"

"I’ll pick Vivienne if it comes to that, don’t worry. I definitely don’t want to upset you," Noah said. "I don’t even know if Jakub is going to do something. But who are you going to pick?"

"He has to pick someone. My bet is that those three are his top choices. Just don’t know which way he’ll go."

"Right. They seem to be at the top of a few lists."

"I guess I could pick that new girl, umm Chelsea. She asked me on that date so she might fancy me a bit," Rahim’s voice paused. "You think Vivienne would be okay with you picking her? She’s pretty much everything but she’s got something with Lucas, if I’m honest." 

"I don’t know, mate. Ideally, I’ll be able to pick Hope and be done with it. Vivienne liked me enough to pick me once though-"

Lucas coughed from behind the door before turning the handle. The guys stood from their chairs, refusing to meet his eyes. 

"Morning," Noah said, clearing his throat. "We’ve just finished up in here. It’s all yours." 

Ibrahim gave Lucas a nod as he and Noah left the dressing room. Lucas waited until they shut the door, gathered a towel and swim trunks, and headed for the shower. He tried to unclench his jaw by it was locked down tight, muscle twitching along the side of his face.

Noah always got first pick at recouplings. If Jakub went first somehow and chose Hope, Noah could very well choose Vivienne. Lucas squeezed his shampoo bottle so hard the lid popped off and fell onto the shower floor. He had to prepare for the very real possibility that the recoupling would find him separated from Vivienne. 

He didn’t want to imagine having to watch her around the villa with Noah. Even more importantly, he had to figure out what to do if that scenario came to pass. First and foremost, he had to be sure to stay in the villa. Priya.

Vivienne wasn’t the only one who had dealt with some bit of drama. Granted, it was worse for her. The girls were playing a higher level of game than the boys. But he still wasn’t part of the group and they made sure he knew it. Whether they preferred Jakub over him or not, he didn’t know. But they were definitely preparing for Jakub to shake things up, so Lucas needed to be prepared as well. If someone got to Priya first, he’d take Lottie. At least they could be in a friendship couple. 

Lucas dried himself and got dressed. After styling his hair, he went in search of Vivienne. They still had an entire day before the recoupling. 

Sizzling and popping came from the pan Vivienne was tending. When Lucas made his way over to her, the aroma was outstanding. 

"Wow, hun, what’re you cooking? It smells amazing," he asked. 

"A semi traditional Spanish breakfast. I think I timed it just about right. Would you mind pouring our drinks?" 

"I’m on it. Definitely the least I could do after you prepared a feast like this," he gestured toward the pan.

Vivienne spooned potatoes, sausage, eggs, and a diced tomato mixture onto each plate. "Shall we find a seat?" she asked, picking up both plates. "Grab a couple of forks, please." 

An explosion of flavors filled Lucas’s mouth. Everything was delicious. He moaned his appreciation. Her eyes crinkled when she smiled at him, pleased he was enjoying his breakfast. 

"Noah and Rahim said you had gone in to take a shower so I gambled on the timing. Nice when a meal comes together though," said Vivienne, fork hovering in front of her mouth. 

Lucas looked over at Noah and Hope’s table to find Noah watching Vivienne intently. He wasn’t normally so careless when Hope was around. Lucas took Vivienne’s hand and kissed her fingers. 

"Thank you, babe. It was probably the best breakfast I’ve ever had," said Lucas. 

Her face flushed pink and he determined he was going to enjoy every minute of the day before the recoupling. 

"So, what do you want to do with our day?" asked Lucas. He held her warm hand as they walked around the garden. 

"I’m up for anything," she said, smiling at him. 

"Anything, hmm?" Lucas bit his lower lip and wound his arm around her waist. 

"Anything," whispered Vivienne. 

"So, so tempting." 

"You won’t succumb to temptation?" she grinned. "I thought the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach? Next time, I’ll just go straight through the chest." She cocked an eyebrow at him. 

Lucas burst out laughing. "Cheeky. Let me ask you a question," he said, steering her away from the terrace. 

"Go on." 

"Do you believe in fate?"

"You mean that idea that people only seem to credit for happy times that requires no participation from the beneficiaries?" 

He stopped to face her. "My god, where have you been all of my life?" 

"Waiting for fate to intervene." 

"You don’t mean that," Lucas scrutinized her face.

They sat next to each other on bean bags. 

"Of course not. But moments like we’ve shared do make me see the appeal. It’s a nice thought to entertain that everything each of us have done at just the right times brought us to here. Not that we haven’t decided for ourselves but that destiny played a hand. Not that fate and destiny are the same thing. And now I’ve made an idiot of myself," she blushed and rushed to say, "Or it was just serendipitous, which is also fine." She slapped her hand against her forehead.

Lucas looked around the garden, stymied. "Why did we come over here? I hate sitting on these damn things." 

"Oh, I think they’re rather comfy," said Vivienne. 

"Sure, but I..." he stretched his hand toward her to explain the issue. 

"I see. That’s terrible," her mouth quirked up at the corner. "I’d never realized your arms were so short." 

"Long enough to hold onto you."

Her eyes shot to his, brow furrowed. "What’s going on with you today? You’re a bit more...I don’t know? Solicitous?" 

Lucas scrubbed his hands over his face. "Ugh, you’re right. Terrace?" 

"Sure." 

Once they were sat on the terrace, he began. "I’m nervous about tonight." 

"Oh," she said, worrying her lip. "I um, I guess I don’t understand. What has you nervous?"

"Things could get very messy at the recoupling. Anything could happen." 

"Well, that’s every time though, isn’t it?" she frowned, obviously reading into his concerns more than he intended. She drank from her bottle and kept her eyes skyward. "I want crisps. You want crisps?" 

Gary shouted from below, "guys, I’ve got a text!" 

Lucas grabbed her wrist before she made it to the stairs. "Do you want me to pick you?"

She searched his face. 

"Do you _want_ to choose me?"

"Yes," said Lucas without hesitation. 

"Then, yes."

Everyone had already congregated around Gary when Vivienne and Lucas arrived. 

"We’re all here now. Read it out," said Bobby. 

"Islanders, the recoupling is in an hour at the fire pit. Boys will be choosing." 

The group scattered to get dressed for the event of the evening. 

"Vivienne," Lucas said. 

She turned to him, her eyes still uncertain. He wanted to tell her not to doubt him but he couldn’t. Instead, he tipped her chin up and brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back to take in her face, then dipped in for a deeper kiss. Her hands pressed against his chest, she gave him a gentle push.

"I need to get ready. I’d like to look nice." 

"You’re always perfect," he said, kissing her one last time and then watched her walk to the dressing room. Noah was standing near the door, arms crossed. Lucas brushed past without a word.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s world is rocked at the recoupling. But Lucas and Vivienne rock one another’s worlds later.

The mascara wand bounced off of Vivienne’s eyelid, leaving a black streak. Her hands were shaking and freezing. She pumped makeup remover onto a flannel and scrubbed her eye like a coin over scratch ticket. The inky color had transferred to the cloth but now her eye was bright red from the aggressive rubbing. She looked like she had been slapped in the eye. Her body slumped in her seat as she glared at her reflection. 

"Here, babes, lemme help," Lottie offered. She assessed the damage. "Gotta green stick?"

Vivienne fumbled through a smaller makeup bag. "I think so." She found it, her shaking hand dropped it, after retrieving it from the floor, she handed it over. 

Lottie lowered her voice, "what’s gotten into you tonight?" She blended the hard edges out of the green and began matching foundations with the side Vivienne had already completed. 

"I’m worried. Something is happening at the recoupling and I don’t know what," she whispered. "Lucas was acting so weird today." 

Lottie drew the line along Vivienne’s upper lid, checking and rechecking the other side. She raised the mascara wand and Vivienne blinked rapidly to moisten her eyeball. Lottie applied a new layer of mascara to her friend’s lashes. She leaned back to check her work.

"Good as new. Right as rain," she grinned.

"Thank you so much, hun. I’d have been bare faced if it weren’t for you."

"Over my dead body," Lottie laughed. "Now let’s go." 

Lucas kept his head down. He seemed to be avoiding Vivienne’s eyes intentionally. Her heart clenched in her chest and her hands started turning icy. Lottie squeezed her hand then looked at her, concerned. Chelsea grasped her other hand but kept bouncing in place. A nervous laugh bubbled up from the pit of Vivienne’s stomach. 

Jakub’s phone beeped. He read the message to himself and stood up. "I’ve been waiting for this for three days," he began. 

He droned on and Vivienne tuned him out. Her eyes locked on Lucas. Lucas’s eyes were locked on the floor in front of him. His elbows rested on his thighs. Everything about him seemed coiled, ready to spring up from his seat. 

Lottie was gripping Vivienne’s hand tighter. When Vivienne looked up, she saw Hope standing next to Jakub with a peculiar smile on her face. Vivienne didn’t know how to begin processing the development. 

Noah’s phone beeped. Lucas’s hands squeezed one another tighter. She could see his knuckles and fingertips turning white. 

Noah stood in front of the girls trying to regroup. Finally, he spoke. "I didn’t expect to be making this choice tonight but I’m not disappointed. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t considered getting the chance to get to know this girl better..."

Vivienne watched Lucas, silently pleading with him to meet her eyes. 

"...so the girl I want to couple with is..." Noah looked at Vivienne. Her eyes went wide and her head shook of its own volition. _No no no no no!_ Noah grimaced and turned his gaze to another girl. "Priya." 

Vivienne saw Lucas’s head swing toward Noah at the same time as Rahim’s. His mouth dropped open in apparent shock before his head dropped low and the air burst from his lungs. Vivienne shook in place. Lucas’s phone dinged. 

"This isn’t how I expected this evening to go," Lucas said, looking sadly at Priya. She avoided his gaze. "But I’m happy it’s gone the way it has. This girl and I have an incredible connection and I can’t wait to see where it goes from here. So, the girl I want to couple with is Vivienne." 

Lottie pushed Vivienne forward to Lucas. His eyes clouded in confusion but he reached out for her. She gave him a perfunctory kiss on the cheek and his body went rigid. They sat down to let the rest of the islanders make their couples. 

"Alright?" Lucas whispered. 

"I’m fine," she whispered back. 

"Fine?"

Vivienne nodded until her jaw dropped when Ibrahim finished his speech.

"...and so the girl I’d like to couple with is Lottie," said Rahim. 

Lottie stood rooted to the floor for a moment. "Yeah, okay. Let’s see how this goes then, babes." 

Gary glared at Rahim but selected an ecstatic Chelsea. Bobby gave a generous speech about Marisol. Then came the reckoning. Voices rose as everyone clamored to be heard.

Lucas threaded his fingers through Vivienne’s. "Will you come with me? Let them hash this business out." 

She nodded stiffly and followed him to the terrace. 

Shouts from the ongoing battle at the fire pit carried up to the terrace. Vivienne winced. 

"You said you were fine but you really don’t seem fine. You’re not happy I chose you tonight?" Lucas said. His eyes were finally locked on her while she wished he would look anywhere else. 

"You...what was the look, Lucas? The look you gave Priya? You wouldn’t so much as glance my way. I know because I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you the whole time," said Vivienne, her throat tight and her voice dry and squeaky. Her hands trembled in her lap. "The only time I looked away from you was when Noah paused and looked at me. I think he was thinking about picking me and I shook my head until it nearly rattled. Then you...you got up without looking at me still. You looked at Priya." Twin tear drops fell from her eyes. She batted them away and took a ragged breath. "I’m an idiot. It’s too soon for..." She pressed her fists against her forehead and released a trembling frustrated sigh.

Lucas sucked in a sharp breath. "Vivienne," he pleaded, reaching for her. She pulled away and he let his hand drop. "Please let me explain."

Steel filled her spine and she met his gaze with a deep breath and gave him a curt nod, not trusting herself to speak. 

"Priya sounds like your biggest concern and I will explain but that’s not where things started. Stay with me, okay? I will make everything clear." 

Vivienne drew a shaky breath, cursed her body, and nodded again. 

"Good," said Lucas, then words poured from him. "When I woke up this morning, you had already left the bed. I was going to take a shower but heard Noah and Ibrahim talking in the dressing room. Normally, I wouldn’t listen but I heard Noah say your name. He was telling Ibrahim that he was going to choose you or Priya if Jakub chose Hope at the recoupling. Ibrahim got upset about Noah choosing Priya so Noah said he would pick you," Lucas paused to breathe. "Still with me?"

She nodded again, twisting her hands together. Her breathing had slowed down to normal but her heart was still racing. Everything he had said to that point checked out. 

"When Ibrahim questioned whether you might be interested in Noah, Noah said you’d chosen him before," Lucas said and clenched his fists. "I couldn’t listen anymore. I gave them warning and walked into the room.

"Knowing his plan, I had to have one of my own. I had to figure out how to stay in the villa. So," Lucas took a deep breath and shivered. "So, I figured if Noah chose you, I would choose Priya."

Vivienne jolted.

"I was relieved it didn’t come to that, but I also felt terrible that Priya was turned into an unwitting pawn. She might have made a poor choice, but she didn’t deserve that from any of us. But that’s what was behind the look. Nothing more."

"Why didn’t you tell me?" 

"Because it was something I could handle and I didn’t want to worry you. Which I can see was a mistake," he offered a rueful smile. 

"You don’t decide for me what I can handle and what I can’t." 

"You’re absolutely right, babe. It will never happen again."

Vivienne sat quietly. The shouting from the fire pit had ended and everyone had probably gone to bed. 

"I’m sorry," she whispered. "I’m making a fool out of myself here. It’s appalling. How can I be so ridiculous after only...?"

"Shh, c’mere," said Lucas, pulling Vivienne into his lap. "It’s my fault. I’d hoped you’d show some jealousy. I just didn’t realize you were such an overachiever." He grinned into the top of her hair. 

She jabbed him in the ribs and pulled back to glare at him. "I’m not usually like this."

"Maybe you’ve never had so much you didn’t want to lose before," he fought a smile. 

"Oh, alright, big head. Couldn’t have anything to do with nearly two weeks in this place and constant drama, could it?"

"No. It’s definitely me and who could blame you?" Lucas laughed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Gosh, it’s just occurred to me that we’re the only ones who stayed coupled. Well, Bobby and Marisol but they’re a friendship couple." 

"And what are we?" asked Lucas, his voice dropped to a sexy whisper against her ear that gave Vivienne goosebumps. 

She shivered and then gave him a cheeky smile. "I’m Vivienne. You’re-"

"Mmm, who am I?" Lucas looked at her through heavy lids and bit his bottom lip.

Vivienne pressed her finger to his mouth, leaned in close, her breasts brushed against his chest. "To be determined." 

When she pulled her finger away, Lucas sealed her lips onto his. With a small moan, she settled into the kiss. Without breaking from his mouth, Vivienne began unbuttoning Lucas’s shirt, then smoothed it away from his shoulders. He hummed against her. 

"Your hands aren’t cold now."

"No, I’m actually quite warm at the moment," she said, smiling between kisses. 

"Not too soon anymore?"

"Definitely not. Maybe you could make yourself useful and get my zip?" 

Lucas’s hands spanned her lower back, reached down to hold her bum in his strong grip before working his way up, heat spreading wherever he touched. With an excruciatingly languid pace, he finally found her zip and lowered it. Vivienne leaned forward, running her tongue along his collarbone to the hollow of his neck. As he peeled her dress over her shoulders, her heart fluttered deep in her chest. He pushed the top of her dress down until the fabric was bunched at her elbows and her bra was exposed, then stopped and took her in. She could feel her face flushing and her breath came faster as she waited to see what he would do next. Heat filled his eyes.

His lips traveled over every bit of exposed skin. He kissed her shoulders, licked her collarbone, nipped at the tops of her breasts. Her back arched her body against his mouth, demanding more as she wound her fingers into the back of his hair. Lucas had all the time in the world and Vivienne was slowly coming undone, heat and damp pooling between her thighs.

Her dress was rolled down to her waist and her arms liberated from the sleeves. Lucas helped her to stand and the dress dropped to the floor. He gripped her hips and pulled her toward him to press kisses along the lines where her panties met her flesh. Vivienne tried to step out of her shoes but Lucas stopped her. 

"Leave them on," he murmured, squeezing her leg and drawing her closer to him. 

His hot breath permeated the silky fabric and she shuddered, her hand on his shoulder to brace herself as she became unsteady on her feet. She could feel his lips curl into a smile against the inside of her leg. 

After kissing the insides of her wrists, he helped her to lie down on the bench cushion. He pushed her knees away from one another to settle himself between her legs. He played; breathing hard against the silk barrier, kissed so the fabric grazed against her, stroking from bottom to top with his tongue until she writhed, raising her hips with a gentle moan. She plunged her fingers back into his hair, flexing them against his head, urging him harder against her. He turned his head to nibble her thigh. 

"Patience, darling. I’ve waited some time for this and I intend to enjoy it. Let me make you enjoy it as well." 

His fingers slid the fabric aside and he touched her for the first time. Vivienne could feel the slickness and rolled her hips in response to his touch. He tugged her panties down her legs and dropped them next to the bench. One finger and then another entered her and a deep moan drifted into the air. His fingers curled inside of her as his mouth claimed the bundle of nerves above. 

"Oh Jesus," she hissed, her hands clutching the pillow at her head. 

His forearm held her hips down while he stroked, lapped, sucked and hummed, sending vibrations over her. Waves of pleasure rolled through her body as the crest hit. Everything jolted and shook, trembling harder and harder when she realized he wouldn’t release her so easily. The stars overhead blurred. He leaned in tighter to her, using more pressure until finally her body let go completely and she came over his hand in a strangled scream. 

Lucas sat up, gently rubbing her leg with one hand and placed a condom from his pocket on the back of the bench. He took in her wild hair and panting chest with a smile, licking his lips and then his fingers. Vivienne cursed under her breath, watching him. 

He caressed her belly, flexing his fingers against her skin as his hands crawled slowly toward her breasts. His nimble fingers quickly unhooked the front closure of her bra and each cup sprung off to her sides. When she tried to sit up, he placed a soft hand at her sternum to stop her. 

"Please," she begged. "I want you. I want to feel your skin against mine, feel the weight of you..."

He smiled again, "mmm, I know." 

Lucas stood to remove his trousers and pants as she watched again. Her eyes taking in every inch of muscle and skin he exposed. He was ready for her and she was sure he’d be sliding inside of her any moment. The anticipation was unbearable.

He aligned himself atop her body, hovering as he looked down at her. Lowering his head, he circled one nipple and then the other with his tongue. His hand cupped the back of her neck and raised her head to him. He separated her lips with a nibble of her bottom lip and his tongue delved deep into her mouth. She moaned against his tongue as she massaged his with her own. The taste of her transferred from him to her. Her hands clamped his hips in an effort to guide him to her but he resisted, giving her lip another nip. 

Vivienne whined into his mouth, frustration growing intolerable. She pinched his bum and his body jerked. He looked down at her in surprise. 

"Fuck me, Lucas," she whimpered, looking up at him from under her lashes.

"Your wish is my command." 

The condom wrapper was torn into and the latex barrier rolled into place. His entry made her quiver as she adapted to the stretch. He buried himself between her legs with a deep satisfying moan that cut off when she scraped her teeth against the tender flesh of his neck. Flicking her tongue against his earlobe to draw it into her mouth, sucking gently, her hands caressed his back and down his buttocks. He drove deeper into her and then growled. 

"I need to get deeper."

"Yesss," Vivienne cried.

Lucas withdrew almost entirely but stopped. He placed his hand against the bottom of her thigh, near the back of her knee, and pushed her leg back toward her body. He plunged hard into her. They both sent moans into the night air, repeating with each thrust, her hips rose and swiveled, grinding and clenching him from inside. Her unhindered leg and his biceps trembled. He looked into her eyes and his whole body quaked as he finally released everything he had been holding with a gravelly groan. He collapsed onto Vivienne’s chest, breathless. 

She smoothed her warm hands over his back, it was her turn to help him down. Their breathing slowly leveled out. 

"That was amazing," she said, fingers tracing circles over his shoulder blades. 

"It was," said Lucas, nodding. "Worth the wait. Definitely going to have to do that again." He sighed and kissed the nearest bit of her. 

After some time passed, they started getting dressed again. Lucas helped Vivienne with her dress. She spun around with a puzzled expression. 

"Have you seen my pants?"

"I have," he grinned. 

"Well?"

"They’re in safe keeping." 

She ran her fingers through her tangled hair with an exasperated sigh. "Please, Lucas, where are my pants?"

"Sorry, darling, but you’re not having them." 

Vivienne narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean I’m not having them?" 

"I’m keeping them."

"You’re not funny. Please give them back."

"Are they your only pair?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course not. That’s not the point."

"Then I’m keeping them." 

"Why? Are you a trophy hunter?" asked Vivienne, crossing her arms. 

"A what?"

"Do you always keep a memento? A souvenir?"

"No, I just feel inspired to keep these," he withdrew the silky lace panties from his pocket and twirled them on his finger with a self-satisfied grin. 

"Fine. Keep your prize," she said, rolling her eyes but fighting a smile. The idea suddenly appealing to her though she wouldn’t admit it.

He tucked them back into his pocket and held out his hand for her to take. "I’ll treasure them. Don’t worry, babe, nobody else will ever see them." He gave her a wink.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has a struggle during the Casa Amor period.

_Pillow’s too soft._ Lucas tried burying his face deeper but the soft cool fingers stroking his cheek were persistent. 

"Babe."

Her familiar whisper roused him from his sleep. 

"Wha-"

"Shh," Vivienne pressed her finger to her lips before she continued. "I’m not supposed to tell you this, but the girls are being sent away for a mini holiday."

He shot up and gaped at her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as if that would somehow clear his mind. 

"Where?"

"You’re the fan of the show, you probably have a better guess than me," said Vivienne. 

"Casa Amor," Lucas breathed the answer. "Christ!" he hissed. 

"I don’t know what that means - I mean, I know what it means but I don’t understand in the context of the show - but we don’t have time. We’re leaving in minutes. I just wanted to say goodbye to you." 

Pouting a little, Vivienne cupped his cheek and stared into his eyes. He would have tried to memorize her face but he’d already done that so he leaned into her cool hand and absorbed her touch instead. 

"Do me a favor?" he asked. 

"Okay...?"

"Don’t let anyone turn your head or make your hands go cold while you’re gone?" 

"You’ve caught onto that?" she smiled shyly, her head ducked. 

Lucas tipped her head up with his hand under her chin. "They’re trying to test us." He brushed a light kiss on her lips. 

She shook her head. 

"We’re solid, hun," she said. "I have to go. I’ll miss you." 

He cupped the back of her head and kissed her again. 

"I’ll miss you too. Have fun...but not too much fun." 

"Bye."

He watched her retreating back and sighed, looking around the room. Bobby was watching him in silence. 

Within minutes, phones began to beep around the room. The boys grumbled, reaching for their devices from under their respective covers. One by one, they sat up in their beds, looking at one another and finding their bedmates missing. 

Ibrahim’s phone beeped again. He didn’t shout it out.

"Well, what’s it say, mate?" asked Gary. 

Ibrahim cleared his throat, "Boys, the girls have gone to Casa Amor. If you would like, each of you may pack an item into your partner’s luggage to remember you by while she’s gone. You have fifteen minutes before their bags are taken for delivery to them." 

Gary lumbered into the dressing room, hands filled with bits and bobs that looked like a collection of rubbish. He poured everything carefully into Chelsea’s bag, brushed off his hands and walked away to shower. 

Bobby slipped a clean pair of socks into Marisol’s suitcase and abandoned everyone for the kitchen. 

Lucas watched Noah. Indecision was plain on his face. In one hand, he held one of his t-shirts. In the other hand, a pair of girls’ pants. 

"You can be sure Priya already packed pants, mate," Lucas said. 

"They’re Hope’s," Noah muttered. 

"Dude, are you serious? You can’t send Hope’s pants to Priya. What’s wrong with you?" 

"Mind your own business, Lucas," Noah glowered at him. "Figure out what you’re sending to Vivienne." 

Lucas shrugged and set about deciding what to send to Vivienne. Feeling Noah watching him, he chuckled as he took a pair of his pants from his wardrobe and grabbed a t-shirt for good measure. He spritzed both with his cologne and found paper and a pencil. 

_Wish you were here. xX_

He printed neatly and set the note on top of his boxers, then he laid his shirt over top of both. 

Noah huffed and tossed Hope’s pants into Priya’s bag. 

Lucas closed his eyes and imagined Vivienne wearing his clothes to bed while she was away. She would roll the waistband of the boxers until they hung loose at her hips but didn’t fall. The t-shirt would be large on her but she’d look delicate and adorable at the same time. He smiled to himself and got ready for a shower. 

The girls had come through the gate one at a time. It rattled him to see women in the villa who were entirely different from those whom everyone had grown accustomed to. 

Before the new girls arrived, the boys had discussed their thoughts on the whole Casa Amor business. Bobby of course, was keen to have new girls around. Ibrahim (who had finally invited Lucas to call him Rahim) was apprehensive but curious. Gary seemed eager but guarded. Jakub was as cocky as he’d been his whole time in the villa. Noah was indifferent, not appreciative of the unnecessary upheaval. 

"What about you, Lucas?" Bobby asked. "Any girls going to be able to turn your head from Vivienne?" He threw a ball back to Gary. 

Lucas felt every eye on him. He shrugged, "doubtful." 

Once the girls arrived and introduced themselves, he felt about the same. He’d watched the show every season and was all too familiar with the game of Casa Amor. The new people would be grafting like crazy, hoping to buck a competitor out of the villa and take their place. He wondered if Vivienne was aware and prepared for the full on flirting about to be rained down on her.

A speed dating session was the first thing on the agenda after introductions. Each of the boys took a seat at a table and the girls made the circuit. Lucas kicked back at his table and had casual conversation with each girl. They were all nice enough and a couple were fairly attractive. He noticed Blake’s amber eyes drifting his direction more than once. None had a patch on Vivienne. 

Following an afternoon of chatting, grafting, and drinks, the boys huddled up to see where each stood. Nobody wanted to step on anyone’s toes. They did want the sleeping situation sorted though.

Rahim bashfully admitted he’d already hit it off well with Shannon, the Irish poker player. Lucas physically restrained himself from grimacing. Shannon was running a game on Rahim, Lucas was sure of it, but it wasn’t his place to say. 

Bobby jumped in to stake a claim on Blake. She seemed interested in Bobby but Lucas also thought she might be casting a wide net. He knew the strategy as he’d used it when he had entered the villa. 

"Emily is mine," Jakub said. 

"Well, Siobhan is a bit of me if I’m honest," said Gary. 

Noah and Lucas looked at one another. Two girls remained for them to choose from. Anne seemed a decent sort but she wouldn’t turn anyone’s head. Joy reminded everyone of Hope. 

"If it’s all the same to you," Noah said, "I’d rather choose Anne."

"Fine," Lucas agreed, Joy looked much like Hope but didn’t have much in common with her personality-wise. "I’ll take Joy then. Of course, I guess it might depend a bit on how the girls all feel too, right?" He looked around at all of the guys. They nodded their agreement. 

Fortunately, when night fell, the girls were onboard with the boys’ selections. A few beds were restless when the lights were cut off.

Scowling, Lucas rubbed his shin when he woke up the next morning. Joy kicked in her sleep. He’d sleep on a daybed if nobody decided to change partners that night. She’d apologized with wide eyes at the crescent moon shapes carved into his legs by her toenails but it wasn’t something she could really prevent when she wasn’t aware while doing it.

After a quick breakfast, Lucas made his way to the weights. He heard shouts coming from the pool but he was left in peace to finish his workout. He sprinted into the villa for a shower and then made his way to the sun loungers to relax and observe. 

Lucas’s eyes were growing heavy when he felt the cushion of his lounger compress next to him. He opened one eye to see Blake sitting on the edge, watching him. 

"Hey," he said, his voice thick. 

"Hi."

He looked around the garden. "Where’s Bobby?"

She shrugged. "Oh, I don’t really know. Probably in the kitchen, baking something, right?"

"Trouble in paradise?"

"No, he’s very sweet. It’s just..." she drifted off with another shrug. 

They sat in silence. 

"Lucas?"

"Hmm?" 

"Would you mind sharing a bed with me tonight? I just...I just don’t think things are working out with Bobby." 

"Um, I could do. You need to talk to Bobby first though." 

"Thank you," said Blake, springing up from the lounger. "I’ll get it over with now."

"Right. If you see Joy, would you mind sending her out? I guess I should speak with her as well." 

Blake smiled and waved as she walked away. Within minutes, Joy was standing beside his lounger. 

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Joy, hi. Yeah, actually I do need to talk to you." 

Joy shuffled her feet, "well, I needed to speak with you too. See, I don’t think it’s working out between us. No hard feelings though, okay?"

Lucas gave her a small smile. "No, no hard feelings at all, Joy." 

She tried to return a wobbly smile but instead turned on her heel and headed toward the kitchen. 

"Guys! I’ve got a text!" one of the girls shrieked. 

Everyone gathered around Emily as she read the new message. 

"Today both villas will compete for a cocktail party that will take place this evening. Each villa must complete a series of tasks. Messages to follow. Good luck!" 

"Game time!" Bobby pumped his fist in the air. 

Noah’s phone beeped. 

"The tallest boy kisses the shortest girl."

Jakub stepped forward, "who’s the shortest girl?" 

"You sure you’re taller than Noah?" Gary asked. 

"He’s taller," Noah mumbled. 

The girls shoved Siobhan to Jakub. 

"Stop wasting time," Shannon barked. 

The muscle bound Jakub lifted Siobhan up to kiss her then set her back down flush-faced. 

Next message: "Oldest girl, demonstrate five sex positions with youngest boy." 

Rahim’s eyes bulged as Joy stepped forward. They fumbled around so long that the competition had to be lost for them already. 

Shannon dragged Rahim to the pool for an underwater kiss for the next task. Then Bobby gave Joy an awkward lap dance. Emily tried unsuccessfully to get Jakub to blush. Gary gave Siobhan a piggyback ride around the garden. 

"Last challenge: pick a boy and a girl to kiss for 30 seconds." 

"Lucas, you go," said Bobby. "You haven’t done one yet." 

"Neither has Noah," Lucas protested. 

"And I’m not doing this one either," Noah said, flatly. 

Lucas looked around at the girls. "Anyone?" 

Blake stepped forward with a glint in her eyes. 

"Here goes," Lucas said, taking a deep breath. 

Their lips met and Blake wrapped her hand around the back of Lucas’s neck. She tasted like coffee and honey as she dipped her tongue between his lips. He resisted the urge to pull back and Blake, encouraged, pressed her body against his. 

"Twenty seconds," Gary yelled. 

"Fifteen left," Bobby offered. 

Lucas dropped back to giving her pecks on her pouty lips. 

"Nine. Eight. Seven...." everyone counted down together. "Three. Two. One. Time!" 

Lucas stepped away, a blush crept up his neck. He couldn’t meet Blake’s gaze but managed to take a seat. 

Anne’s phone beeped. 

"Main villa islanders: You were beaten in today’s competition. There will be no cocktail party. Better luck next time." 

"Didn’t say we couldn’t throw a party on our own," said Bobby. 

"I can make Violet Man again," Rahim offered. 

"Meet in the kitchen at seven, everyone?" asked Gary. 

The crowd cleared. Lucas stared out over the neighboring vineyard trying to gather his thoughts. Blake sat herself next to him and cleared her throat. 

"Alright?" she asked, leaning back on her elbows. 

"Alright. You?"

"Alright." 

Lucas sighed. 

"So, that kissing challenge was something, wasn’t it?" Blake asked as if grasping for something to say. 

"Bit awkward, yeah." 

"Right. So," she paused. "Um. Looking forward to the party?"

"Sure." 

"I guess I should go get ready for it. Hopefully there’s some decent music tonight," said Blake, brushing herself off as she stood. "I’ll see you then." 

"Yeah." 

Lucas woke the next morning with the scent of coconut in his nose. Groggy, he peeled his eyes open and realized Blake’s back was tucked up against his chest, his arm draped over her hip. He slid out of the bed, trying not to disturb her. 

In the shower all he could think about was how much quieter his days had been without the original girls. Without Vivienne specifically. He would have chased her down several times each day just for the banter. Blake didn’t have much in the way of chat. She was pleasant and confident but she hovered despite having nothing to say. How was Vivienne doing? 

When he finished showering, he found the boys hanging out in the bedroom. 

"Oh, Lucas, we didn’t know where you were, mate," Gary said. 

"We’ve got a message. A video message from the girls," Bobby added. "We were waiting for you before we played it. So, now that you’re here..." 

Rahim tapped the screen on his phone and the video began. The boys closed in to get a look. 

On the tiny screen, Marisol was cuddled up with a big burly sailor type man. She smiled and laughed. The video cut to Lottie listening intently to whatever the guy with the headphones around his neck was saying. Priya appeared to be having a great time with a blue-haired boy. 

Rahim hit the pause button for a moment. "Everyone okay?" 

"Go ahead, bruh," Noah said. 

Chelsea dove into the pool, dragging a boy behind her, where they kissed underwater. Gary winced. Lucas patted him on the shoulder. 

Hope was kissing a dark-haired guy as everyone shouted numbers at them. In another shot, she had her forehead pressed against a bearded boy’s forehead. They appeared to be quite comfortable with one another. Noah remained stoic. 

In the next scene, Vivienne was running her hands up the sides of the first boy from Hope’s bit of video. The boy smirked, then shivered and blushed. Vivienne looked pleased with herself. Then there was a scene of Vivienne sitting on a swinging bench with the same boy. He was smiling and laughing. She hugged her knees to her chest, watching his reaction. 

Shots from the bedroom showed each girl cuddled or spooning with a different boy in bed. The video cut. 

Silence hung heavy over the room. 

"Everyone okay? Doesn’t mean much, does it?" asked Rahim. 

Lucas walked out of the room then out of the villa. His long strides found him soon at the pool where he dove in. He swam laps trying to drown the questions and the images. She had been bantering with that boy, making him laugh. He was obviously interested in her, thriving under her attention. He shivered when she touched him. Were her hands cold? Lucas dove to the bottom of the pool and did a handstand. Anything to turn off the onslaught of thoughts tormenting his mind. 

She was clicking with another guy. Would she? After their last night? Vivienne was a romantic but she was also a realist. Sex wouldn’t be enough to bind her if she found someone else interesting. Would it? Could Lucas count on that? But if she came back with that boy? Where would that leave him? Lucas kicked his legs, propelling himself to the surface. By the time he’d wiped the water from his face, he’d made up his mind. He went looking for Blake, hoping she was pragmatic enough to accept the situation. 

Lucas found Blake sitting alone on the rooftop terrace. _Great._

"Alright?" he asked. 

She nodded. 

"Mind if I sit down?" 

Another nod. 

"I guess I’ll just come out with it," he said. "Are you really interested in staying in the villa?" 

She turned to study him. Her eyes took on a gold color in the sunlight. 

"What are you saying, Lucas?"

"I’m asking if you want me to choose you to stay in the villa." 

"I could regret this but what about Vivienne?" asked Blake. 

"I think she’s going to go a different way," he said. "I need to look out for myself. If I can help a nice person stay in the villa, that’s probably what I should do. So? How about it then?" 

"I don’t know why I’m asking this but I need to know you’ve thought about it. You’re willing to risk letting Vivienne leave the villa to pick me?" 

Bile rose in Lucas’s throat, burning. He pictured Vivienne walking away from the villa, luggage in hand. His eyes stung, chest felt tight, and his hands started shaking. 

"Maybe you should take some more time to think about it," Blake said, dully. 

"But tell me if you’d want to stay if that’s the way I decide to go."

"Of course. I didn’t show up thinking I just wanted to do it for a few days." 

"Right. Thank you for answering my question. I’ll uh, talk to you later."

Lucas snuck out of the bed he was sharing with Blake. The same one Lottie and Rahim had before Casa Amor. The room was filled with the snores of the housemates. He padded barefoot into the dressing room then opened his wardrobe. Underneath all of his t-shirts, he found what he was looking for. 

The silky fabric slipped in his fingers. Looking at it, he was pulled back to that night. Dark spots from his tongue and her desire had stained the blue to a deeper shade. He squeezed his eyes shut, remembering every detail of their encounter. He could still taste her against his tongue, his lips felt coated with her essence. Lucas stifled a groan, biting his lip. 

Turning on the tap, he set about washing her pants in the sink. It was such a familiar comfortable scene that he expected to look up and see her there. But she wasn’t and he knew it. That’s why he was doing what he was doing. His fingers massaged a drop of detergent around the light stain until any hint of slickness was gone. A pang of guilt shot through his chest. Spreading them over a towel, he rolled them up as he’d watched her do with their pants that night. He found a spot in the back of another of his drawers and hid the towel there. Then he went back to bed, hugging the side of the mattress until he fell back to sleep.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivienne returns from Casa Amor. Is her Love Island experience salvageable?

"He stuck," Lottie whispered. 

The dismay on Gary’s face was evident when he saw Chelsea standing with Elijah. He scanned the other girls, the corner of his mouth tipped up when he looked at Lottie. She squeezed Vivienne’s hand. 

Each of the boys, Rahim excepted, had looked at Vivienne with something that felt a lot like pity. The only thing she had to hold onto at that point was the last conversation she’d had with Lucas. And the tightening grip of Lottie’s hand. She tried to wiggle her fingers to make her blood flow but Lottie had clamped down too hard.

"Nervous?" Lottie whispered.

"A bit. Mostly excited to see him again," Vivienne whispered back, trying to ignore the looks the boys had been giving her. 

Footsteps sounded behind them. Lucas moved onto the platform and a bright smile broke out on Vivienne’s face. They locked eyes then he glanced at each side of her. He looked great. Surprised but great. That was the moment, as Vivienne’s eyes trailed over his body, she noticed a hand holding his. Her breath halted. The girl holding his hand looked at Vivienne with a soft sympathetic smile. 

The world tilted. Faces spun in her vision. Marisol wiped tears from her eyes. Hope’s mouth hung slack. Bobby frowned, eyes cast downward. Chelsea’s hand flew to her mouth and a mournful groan clawed its way from her throat. Everyone’s eyes fell on Vivienne. 

"Babes," Lottie’s voice ached, she inched closer until their arms touched.

"Oh. Um. Oh my god," Vivienne’s voice was like mist. She could feel the viselike grip crushing her heart. "I can’t breathe," she gasped, her eyes grew frantic, her other hand clutched at Lottie’s arm. Everyone was watching. She tried to gulp the air around her but someone had sucked all of the oxygen out of the atmosphere. "Lottie, I can’t breathe." 

Lottie’s arm hooked under hers, her other arm wound around her waist supporting as best she could. Vivienne’s knees buckled and she fell against her friend. 

"Gary!" Lottie called out. 

He was by Vivienne’s side in a flash, one arm behind her back and one under her knees as he lifted her into his arms. He wasted no time removing her from the scene. 

"I’ve got you, love," he said. 

"You! Stay right there!" Lottie’s thin finger pointed at someone as she shouted at them. 

Gary made soft soothing sounds as he carried Vivienne across the garden. "I finally got to lift you," he chuckled. "Not much of a challenge, if I’m honest." 

Vivienne tried to speak around her dry thick tongue. "You really are a gorilla. Chelsea was right." 

Lottie laughed, catching up to walk along side of them. 

"You’ll let me know if you’re going to scale the villa while you’re still carrying me, right?" Vivienne asked. Her breath was coming a little easier the more removed from the scene she was. She rested her head against his shoulder.

Gary grinned down at her, his eyes filled with sympathy. 

"I think you can put her down, King Kong. When she gets cheeky, you know she’ll be fine." Lottie winked at her.

Gary set Vivienne gently on the daybed. Lottie perched protectively at her side, eyes roamed the garden on watch. Vivienne curled into a fetal position, her body trembling. 

"Gary, would you be a darling and get a cuppa for each of us?" 

He gave Vivienne a concerned look but nodded. 

When he was gone, Lottie focused her attention on her friend. "You’re pale, babe." She brushed Vivienne’s hair away from her face with her hand. "I can’t believe he did that. I mean, I know what the tea leaves said but..." She trailed off. 

"I’m so embarrassed. I can’t-"

"Hush, babes. This is fully on him," Lottie said, trying to rub warmth back into Vivienne’s hands. "I don’t know if you noticed but there wasn’t a face around the fire pit that wasn’t in shock. Nobody expected him to do something like that. At least not the girls." Lottie went quiet for a moment. "The boys, on the other hand, they knew," her voice hardened, thinking about that betrayal. "You were given no reason to think this was coming, though. Other than that reading I gave you but-"

"Lottie, please," Vivienne groaned. Her nails scrubbed her scalp. She felt as if bugs were crawling under her skin. 

Lottie’s head popped up like a meerkat. She leapt up without a warning and stalked away from the daybed.

"You will stay away from her," she growled at someone. "And keep that beast you brought back with you away from her as well. If she gets within speaking distance of Vivienne, I will make you both pay."

Vivienne didn’t have to turn around to know who Lottie was threatening. She could feel the vibration of Lottie’s temper directed at him.

Gary approached, carrying three steaming cups. Vivienne pushed herself up and took one gratefully. He watched the scene shaking his head with a slightly amused expression.

"And we thought the last recoupling was bad," he said, absently. He winced at his own words. "Sorry, Vivienne." 

She waved his remark away. "Thank you for the tea." She took a long sip. "I feel so foolish. I know I’m not the only one who’s had a difficult time." 

Lottie returned and accepted her cuppa from Gary as she took a seat again. 

"What happened, Gary?" Lottie asked. 

"The video, I think. Before that, he kept his distance from pretty much everyone. But Vivienne had her hands all over that lad and I guess it was more than he could stand." 

Vivienne winced. 

"It was a challenge! Why didn’t any of you say anything to him? And, if I remember correctly, Lucas had his..." Lottie stopped herself, looking at Vivienne’s pained expression. 

"He doesn’t exactly talk to any of us, hun. I’m not sure he even likes her that much, if it helps," Gary said, shrugging.

"He knew we’d be tested," Vivienne said quietly. "He warned me before we left. I guess he didn’t trust me enough to navigate it and come out the other side." She sighed and finished her tea. "I’m exhausted." 

"Right," said Gary. "Things will look better in the morning." He offered the girls a lopsided grin. 

"A time of unknowns," said Lottie as she heaved herself from the daybed. She turned and held her hand out to help Vivienne up. 

"I’m fine, Lottie. Thank you so much for everything but I have to stand on my own two feet sometime," she said with a meaningful look. 

Vivienne collapsed on a bed, alone for the first time in two and a half weeks. Burying her head under a pillow, she was asleep in under a minute. 

The noise in the bedroom stirred Vivienne from the hardest night of sleep she’d had since being in the villa. She stretched with her head still under her pillow until she heard Lottie’s laughter from the next bed. 

When she emerged from under the pillow, Lottie’s eyes bulged. 

"Amazing!" Lottie said. "You look like a wolverine and a sheepdog had a baby." 

Vivienne stuck her tongue out and grinned. 

"It’s the strong independent woman’s look for the season," Vivienne said. Her smile dropped. She got out of bed. "Time for a shower. Smelling bad is never in season."

As Vivienne rifled through her suitcase, she found Lucas’s t-shirt and boxers. The waistband still rolled over so the pants wouldn’t fall off of her hips when she had worn them for pyjamas at Casa Amor. At the time they had felt like he was surrounding her. Now, they felt the same but it wasn’t the comfort it had been. She shook them out, folded them nicely and set them to the side.

After finding her favorite suit, she did her makeup and hair. When she was satisfied, she scooped up Lucas’s clothes and went to the bedroom to set them on his bed. His bed that he shared with Blake. Vivienne took a long cleansing breath and squared her shoulders. 

Turning the corner, she saw Lucas sitting on his bed alone. The bedroom was otherwise empty. 

"I just wanted to return these," said Vivienne, walking to the end of his bed, holding the folded clothes out for him to take. "Sorry I didn’t get them cleaned first but..."

"They’re yours," he said, his eyes pleading. 

"What do you suppose I would do with them, Lucas?" She shook her head. "Please." 

He held out his hands and took them from her. "They smell like you," he whispered. 

Her eyes stung and the vise was back around her chest. "Please, don’t," she held up a shaking hand. "You can’t say things like that to me anymore," her voice was choked. 

A tear skittered down her cheek but she ignored it, focusing her attention on the fine gold chain resting on his neck. She was sent back to the chicken fight and the skin burn he’d gotten from her sitting on his shoulders. He couldn’t wear the chain for days after. He must have put it back on while she was gone. Another tear dropped. 

"I have to..." she turned and walked away. She didn’t know where she was going. There wasn’t a place in the villa that didn’t represent something of her time with Lucas. She had no sanctuary within its walls. Her heart cried for home. Somewhere that didn’t have his mark everywhere she turned. 

"Reckon we’re being sent home?" asked Gary, his thumbs pressing into the sole of Lottie’s foot. Vivienne had to look away. 

It felt as though time should have stopped, just for her to adjust and adapt to this new reality. But things in the villa continued pressing on. Vivienne was on a conveyor belt that moved her from one moment to the next. Her participation was of no consequence to anyone so her full attention wasn’t expected or required.

"There’s too many of us," said Lottie. "I’m sure they have something else up their sleeves. Maybe it will fix some of the mistakes around here." 

Vivienne twirled her pencil between her fingers, staring at another blank page in her sketchbook. She was resisting drawing another portrait of Lucas. An idea popped into her head. With a private grin, she got to work, occasionally commenting on whatever Lottie and Gary said. She had to block Lottie from peeking several times. 

"Patience," she feigned a scowl at her friend. 

When she finally finished, she did something she’d never done before with a sketchbook. She tore the page from the binding, signed it, and gave it to Gary. 

Lottie wheezed with gleeful laughter. Gary’s hand slapped against his forehead, shoulders shook in silent hysterics.

"Oh my days, Vivienne," they said in unison, appreciating her work. 

Noah was passing by from the kitchen. He stopped to join them, looking over Gary’s shoulder at the picture Vivienne had drawn. It was a perfect caricature of Gary as King Kong climbing the villa. 

"Brilliant," Noah said, his face bearing the biggest smile Vivienne had ever seen from him. 

She smiled and pulled her knees to her chest, clasping her hands in front to hold them. 

"Guys! I’ve got a text!" Hope yelled. 

"Islanders, report to the fire pit in one hour." 

"That’s it?" asked Bobby. 

Hope held the message up for him to see for himself. 

"Oh."

An hour later, everyone gathered around the fire pit. Couples to one side, single people to the other. Those still in couples looked sadly at Bobby, Lottie, Gary, and Vivienne. 

Heads spun when a ding sounded off. Shannon stepped toward the fire and read the new message. 

"Islanders, the public has been voting on their favorite and least favorite couples. Favorite couples will be safe. The least favorite couples will be vulnerable and possibly dumped." 

The entire group gasped. 

"Are you serious?" Chelsea asked. 

Another beep. 

"Islanders, the first couple up for elimination is..."

"Who?!" Hope shouted. 

Gary’s phone beeped. 

"Noah and Priya." 

Hope and Jakub as well as Chelsea and Elijah were placed in the bottom. Finally, Lottie’s phone dinged. 

"The last couple in the bottom is..."

_Christ, this is miserable._

Bobby read from his phone, "Lucas and Blake." 

Vivienne’s eyes shot to Lucas before she could stop herself. Lucas nodded. Vivienne knew he wasn’t surprised, had perhaps even expected it. Blake had a resigned look on her face but she shook her head, clinging to Lucas’s arm. 

"That’s everyone, right?" asked Noah. 

"Now what?" Lottie asked. 

Vivienne raised her phone and read the long message aloud, "Single Islanders, you will save a person of your choice from the vulnerable couples so they may remain in the villa. You may not choose another single person this evening."

"Wait. What?" Lottie said before her phone beeped. "Right." She stepped forward and looked over the couples who’d been deemed the least favored in the villa. A sly smile crossed her lips. "I can’t choose who I’d like to," she began. "So, I’m going to couple with this boy because he’s behaved like an absolute idiot recently, and I do mean a complete tosser. Really." Low laughter rippled through the group. Lottie smirked and carried on. "I mean, what a total dolt. But it doesn’t mean he doesn’t have potential to make a good match with _someone_. So, the boy I choose is...Lucas." 

Vivienne’s heart slammed into her ribs. "What are you about, Lottie?" she whispered in a hiss. 

Lottie gave her a wink over her shoulder and waited for Lucas to approach. 

He walked away from Blake without a word, letting her arm fall hard against her side, warily watching Lottie until he stood next to her. They took a seat on the bench. Lottie looked self-satisfied. Lucas looked...well...terrified.

Vivienne’s phone beeped. Her frozen hands held the device and she read the message. She stepped forward and looked over the remaining boys. Noah, Jakub, and Elijah. She didn’t have much choice so she swallowed around the lump in her throat and began speaking. "It’s difficult to say goodbye to these boys, especially when it’s so sudden. I hate for anyone to be hurt by this but I can’t imagine having to watch this boy leave after all this time. So, the boy I choose is...Noah." 

A grin passed over Noah’s face, he bit his lip and took his place next to Vivienne on the bench after giving her a kiss on the cheek. Hope glared at both of them. 

Bobby stared at Vivienne and rolled his eyes. She gave him a questioning glance, feeling a bit offended. He shook his head at her.

Gary looked over the remaining girls when his turn came and chose to save Chelsea. 

Bobby fixed a smile on his face, offering compliments to each of the remaining girls. 

"He’ll save Hope for you, right?" Vivienne whispered to Noah. 

"You’re probably right," Noah whispered back, crossing his arms and brow furrowed. 

Vivienne’s head pivoted to look at him then turned her head back and resisted the urge to say anything else. She opted for digging her nails into her palms instead. 

"...Priya." Bobby finished. 

Vivienne’s hands flew to her mouth as she watched Priya stride toward Bobby and embraced him. Beside her, Noah’s head dropped forward, his face hidden, shoulders shaking, in what Vivienne could only assume was despair.

Hope’s phone beeped. She quickly read the message out to everyone ordering those who had not been chosen to pack their bags and leave the villa immediately. She crossed the platform and dropped down in front of Noah, placing a hand on either side of his face. "We’ll be together again. I promise."

Noah flattened his expression. "Of course." 

Hope dabbed her eyes with a firm nod and marched to the bedroom to pack. Vivienne admired Hope’s ability to maintain some dignity after her own embarrassing displays recently.

"Are you okay, Noah?" Vivienne asked her new partner, resting her hand gently on his arm. 

"Of course," said Noah with a wink, his hand over hers. "Ready for bed?" 

"We should probably go say goodbye, shouldn’t we?"

"Oh, right." His head dropped back, looking skyward and chuckled. 

"You’ve done it now, lass," Bobby said, leaning over the kitchen island. 

Vivienne wiped a drop of water from her chin. "What do you mean? I saw you rolling your eyes at me but-"

"You enjoy making things difficult for yourself, don’t you?" Bobby asked. "You could’ve been sorted but now-"

"See? That! I don’t know what you’re on about."

"Lottie chose Lucas. You were sorted right there but you had to pick Noah. I’m sure you thought I would choose Hope but-"

"Why didn’t you?"

"To be rid of Nope? Once and for all. To cut the drama by at least half. Besides, Priya and I get on well even if we’re not a love match. Did it mostly to cover for your blunder if I’m honest."

"Well, Hope’s gone now and Noah isn’t exactly dramatic himself," said Vivienne, a pang of guilt shot through her thinking about Hope’s exit from the villa. 

"He’s about to be."

"Why? Why would he be dramatic now that she’s left?"

"I reckon you’re about to find out," Bobby said as he pushed himself away from the counter and headed to bed. 

Lottie was still removing her makeup when Vivienne entered the dressing room. She paused, gave her a knowing grin, then commenced her nightly ritual. 

Vivienne’s stomach turned over. She tried to focus on her own skin care but her eyes were stinging and her cold hands wouldn’t stay on task, dropping her flannel and tipping bottles of removers and moisturizers. 

"You okay, babes?" Lottie finally asked, resting her chin comfortably on her hand. 

"Everything is in bits," Vivienne said, gesturing to her head. "Apparently, I’ve made a mess of things and I don’t know how. And tonight you’re sleeping with Lucas and I’m sleeping with Noah. And I still don’t know how it all happened."

"_Sleeping_, babes. That’s all I’m doing. It’s all you’re doing too." 

"Why didn’t you let me choose him?" Vivienne asked the question she really wanted an answer to.

"Would you have picked him?"

"I don’t think I could have let him leave. No matter how much he’s hurt me."

"I wasn’t sure and I wasn’t willing to take the chance that you might not. But he’s still here and, eventually, he’ll be all yours again."

"Eventually?"

Lottie grinned. "After I’m convinced he’s adequately contrite and you’ll have nothing to worry about from him again."

"Lottie! Don’t break him. I like him the way he is...now that he’s had that girl amputated," Vivienne laughed. Lottie flashed her a wicked grin.

The veil of sleep lifted slowly the next morning. Blinking the fog from her eyes, Vivienne tried to sit up but her body was pinned to the mattress by a heavy arm holding her tight. She looked confused for a moment until she caught Bobby watching her with his eyebrow cocked. _I told you._ the look said. 

"Noah," Vivienne said, tapping his arm. "Please let go, I need to go work out."

Noah groaned and rolled over, releasing her. "I’ll join you."


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas finds out what it means not to know what you had until it’s gone. Was it as real as he believed and can he get it back?

They walked past the kitchen together. Noah slowed his stride to match Vivienne’s. Vivienne’s shoulders were held back, her head high. It definitely wasn’t her normal posture. It was her training. Her mask. Noah stole glances of her, smiling as they walked. There was no conversation between them. 

Blood rushed through Lucas’s head, his ears felt stuffed with cotton, fists clenched. 

"Are you listening?" asked Lottie. 

"Mhmm," Lucas answered. "I’m an idiot. I’m a tosser. I’m a fuckwit of the highest order. Does that about cover it?" 

Vivienne stretched over an exercise ball, face down, and did reverse sit-ups as Noah looked on, pretending to curl a dumbbell. Her feet were wedged under the bench to keep her stabilized. After her reps, she tried to jump and grab the pull-up bar. Noah stood watching and smiling again. She must have asked for help because he gripped her waist, giving her a small lift to the bar then stood by to watch her again. 

Lucas closed his eyes and sighed.

Last night, he had heard moaning after everyone was in bed. Lottie was snoring but he probably wouldn’t have slept anyway. Vivienne was asleep but restless. He threw his duvet back, ready to go to her. She sat up after thrashing. Noah had woken up, gently eased her back down onto her pillow and stroked her face with his hand, lowered his mouth to her ear and she settled. He watched her for a minute then his eyes met Lucas’s. Noah raised his eyebrow, wrapped his arm around Vivienne, then went back to sleep. 

Lucas remembered Lottie and his eyes snapped back to her but she was turned, watching the same scene that had held him hostage.

"I think we’re done here," Lottie said with more calm he’d heard from her since she began. 

"Done?"

She nodded, "I had intended to torment you, coax as much guilt and remorse from you as I could. Everything. Until I was sure that you realized just what you had lost and who you had hurt. But..." 

"But?" There was acid in his mouth. He let it remain, burning him as he deserved. 

"But anyone can see you’re torturing yourself. If I don’t let you do what needs to be done, you might just lose her and everything would have been for nothing. But, Lucas?"

"Yes?"

"She cares about you. A lot. Do _not_ hurt her again."

Lucas stood from the bench and dropped a kiss on the top of Lottie’s head. "Thank you. For protecting her and..."

"Oh, leave off, you melt," Lottie said with a grin. 

"Of course. Sorry," he grinned back at her. He made his way to the fire pit where he could intercept them as they left the gym.

"All I’m saying is that you’re a traitor and for a mediocre band," Vivienne was saying as she and Noah walked away from the gym. She was biting the inside of her cheek to stifle her smile. Lucas could tell but Noah was bristling at her words. "Think I’m gonna do a few laps before I hit the shower." 

"I’ll-"

"Noah, mind if I have a word?" Lucas interrupted. 

Vivienne smiled graciously at both boys and strolled to the pool, her towel slung around her neck. 

"Do ya mind, mate?" asked Noah. 

"Hmm?" Lucas tried to peel his eyes from her figure. 

"You’re gawking at my partner." 

"Right. Sorry _but not really."_

Noah scowled. "You wanted a word?"

Vivienne dove into the far end of the pool. She surfaced and broke into a clean breaststroke. 

"Mhmm. A word. I just wanted you to know that I intend to get her back. It’s only fair to give you a heads up." 

"You blew your chance already. You don’t deserve her," Noah said without hesitation. 

"But I will endeavor to deserve her. You, on the other hand, believe you’re already worthy of her." 

"I am. I can give her everything she needs and what you will never give her."

"What’s that, then?"

"Security. Feeling cared for. Tenderness. You don’t have those things in you."

Lucas felt the tension fall from his body at Noah’s words, probably the exact opposite effect the other man would have expected. 

"Just fair warning, _mate_."

Crouching at her starting point, Lucas waited for Vivienne to return from her last lap. Six laps because she doesn’t like odd numbers. He swirled his fingers in the water as she neared. Her hand reached for the coping as she approached. 

"Good laps, babe." 

"Hi, Lucas. Thanks." 

"Want a hand out, hun?"

"Sure. Thank you," she said, voice tight. "But please stop with the cute pet names."

"Of course, babe." He offered her his hand with a wink and helped her out. "Sorry. Habit. I’d like to talk to-"

"Hey, babe," Noah said. "Thought you could use a cuppa after your swim." 

She took the warm cup from Noah. "Thank you so much, Noah. You were saying, Lucas?" she grinned into her mug, taking a long, suspiciously long sip. 

Lucas covered his mouth with his hand, meeting her eyes. _I know what you’re doing. Don’t you dare think I’m not up for it._

"Just thought we’d have a chat if you were feeling up for it after your swim." 

"Oh gosh. I would but Noah and I need to finish a discussion about music. Rain check?" 

Noah smirked at Lucas and moved closer to Vivienne. 

"Absolutely. I’ll wait for you." 

Vivienne blinked as a blush crept up her cheeks. 

Noah took her hand. "I’m glad I brought you that tea. Your hand’s freezing," he said as they walked away. 

Lucas took a victory lap in the pool. 

A book hit the cushion next to Lucas with a thud. It was Vivienne’s sketchbook. Lottie sat across from him with a heavy sigh. 

"She’s scared."

"I know. I gave her good reason to be." He held the book, absorbing the weight. 

"Look at the last few she’s done." 

"I don’t feel right doing that without her knowledge, Lottie. She still hasn’t spoken to me since yesterday."

Lottie pulled the book from his hands, flipped it open and handed it back. 

Lucas looked at his face staring back at him. He was lounging at the fire pit, hands clasped behind his head. The next page was of him crouching next to the pool. Lottie reached over and turned the page. Unfinished, but he was sleeping. He felt like the wind had been punched from his lungs. Every line hurt to look at. And there were small discolored spots at the bottom of the page. 

"Tear drops?" he whispered, tracing the spots.

"Mhmm. She did that one this morning. I’d gone looking for her and found her drawing alone in the lounge." 

"Put it back, please." He handed the book back. 

"Why don’t you give it to her?"

"Because she didn’t share it with me herself."

"But...you could use her sketches as an ice breaker. Get her talking."

He rested his chin on his fingertips and shook his head. "I don’t...we don’t need an ice breaker. Never have." Lucas stood up, brushing off his trousers. "Where is she?"

"Dressing roo-"

The terrace door opened and Vivienne walked out. Lottie handed her her sketchbook, patted her shoulder, and left without a word. 

Vivienne looked down at her sketchbook in her hands. "You saw them?" her voice was small. He wasn’t used to her being small with him. 

He swallowed hard, "Yeah." 

"Did you...?"

"Of course not, babe. I’d never do that to you. Lottie thought I could use it as an ice breaker." 

"We’ve never needed an ice breaker." 

He snorted, "that’s what I told her."

Vivienne took a seat next to him, resting the sketchbook on her lap and her hands protectively on top. Her perfume wafted into him on the early evening breeze and he breathed it in. 

"So, talk."

"Talk?" 

"You wanted a chat. I’m here. You’re here. Chat." 

Lucas tipped his head back, taking in the clouds and the opportunity to blink his eyes dry. "They took my breath away, babe."

"Mine too," she nodded, smoothing her hands over the book cover. "The only way I can breathe again is to get them on paper. When you’re inside, I’m smothered. And it’s my fault, not yours. But I have to get you out." 

"I’d rather you were drawing them with different motivation but nothing is your fault. This is on me. Completely." 

"You’re right," she gave him a watery smile then sniffled and ran a finger under each eye. "Would you do me the courtesy of telling me why? I’ve heard too many opinions but I really want to hear it directly from you." 

"Would it surprise you if I told you I’m just a complete prat?" 

"Not at all." 

"Oh, so you know ‘prat’ but not ‘tosser’?"

"I know you." 

"Were your hands cold?"

Puzzlement fell over her face. "When?"

"When you had your hands all over that guy." 

"No. It was during that competition for the cocktail party between the villas. I had to make him blush. Should I ask you if she was a good kisser?"

"She didn’t mean-"

"Neither did he. So, was she?"

"No. She didn’t taste like you. She didn’t feel like you."

Vivienne nodded her head and wiped away another tear. "Is that how you determine it these days? By comparing to me?"

"Yes." 

"It might be flattering if you hadn’t tried to replace me with her. You didn’t trust me." 

"I didn’t trust I was enough to keep you."

"You were enough." 

"Is Noah enough? Is he right? He said I blew it with you. That he could be what you need."

She stood up from the bench and held her sketchbook to her chest. "I should go." 

When Vivienne reached for the door, Lucas spun her back against the wall, his hands at her waist. 

"Lucas," she breathed. 

"Tell me." He stepped closer. 

"I..."

"Please."

"You already know," Vivienne’s frigid fingers tentatively caressed his cheek.

At the touch of her cool fingers his hands plunged into her hair. Her pupils dilated and she bit her lip softly. A low growl came from deep in his chest and he was pulling her face to him. He rested his forehead against hers. "I don’t know how I’m going to wait to kiss you again," he whispered, his lips hovered over hers. 

"Soon, but I have to go now." 

The next morning, Lucas received a text. 

"Lucas, please report to the beach hut for a confessional."

Lucas settled himself on the rattan settee in the beach hut.

"Ready to begin, Lucas?"

"Sure." 

"How did your week go?" 

"I’ve definitely had better weeks to be perfectly honest."

"Any regrets about Casa Amor?"

"Obviously."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I managed to hurt two people. I’m not proud of any of it because both of them could have been spared entirely if I’d trusted what I knew to be true." 

"Will you mend things with Vivienne?"

"Absolutely." 

"So you’re hoping to recouple with her at the next opportunity?" 

"Of course."

"What do you think Noah will have to say about that?" 

"Noah is a good person. I don’t expect him to be happy about it, but I do think he will step aside for Vivienne’s sake if not mine." 

"Do you see Vivienne as your endgame?" 

"Right now? Definitely."

"How do you feel about Lottie saving you from being dumped?" 

Lucas laughed. "I’ve learned my lesson like a good lad." 

"Glad to hear it. Thanks for your time and best of luck, Lucas." 

"Thank you." 

Just as he was about to enter the bedroom, Lucas heard voices. He leaned against the wall to listen. 

_You bell-end._

_Oh fuck off._

"...like I said when I chose you."

"Is this about Lucas?"

"Noah..."

There was a pause and Lucas had to restrain himself from peeking into the room.

"...you were my type on paper," Vivienne said. Lucas could almost hear her eyes roll at the phrase. "But you spent almost two weeks in the villa not so much as casting your eye in any direction but Hope’s. Then you seemed relieved when she was dumped and, because I chose you to save from the dumping, I felt I owed it to both of us to try. So, I tried to conjure-"

"Conjure? You spend too much time with Lottie," Noah’s voice sounded broken. 

Vivienne gave Noah a sympathetic laugh and Lucas smiled to himself. 

"I did try to accommodate your intentions. To make a go of things-"

"It’s been two and a half days, Vivienne. You didn’t try that hard."

"Because it isn’t there. For either of us, if you’re honest with yourself." 

"But it’s there with Lucas?" Trepidation was clear in Noah’s tone but he asked anyway. Lucas could only respect him for that.

Lucas turned his head toward the door. Despite everything, he had empathy for Noah but he desperately needed to hear her answer. Hoping it was the answer he thought it was. 

Vivienne sighed, "It’s there with Lucas. From the moment I saw him."

The smile nearly split Lucas’s face in half. He pushed himself off the wall and walked out to the garden. 

"He does like her," Ibrahim said as he sat on the bench at the fire pit. 

"I know." 

Rahim scoffed, "he deserves her."

"Getting real tired of hearing that, mate." 

Lucas scrubbed his hands over his face. Minutes ago he’d been over the moon. They still hadn’t left the bedroom. He knew because he’d been watching and waiting. 

Rahim chuckled, "has there ever been a time when blokes sit around talking about girls so much? Not bragging but actually talking about relationships and..."

"I know what you mean."

"And getting involved in each other’s business," Rahim shook his head. "My mates are gonna tear me to shreds when I get home." 

"Nobody understands until they’ve been here. They’ve no room to judge but I hear ya." 

"Just do right by her," said Rahim as he stood, his eyes glued to the door. 

Lucas turned to see Vivienne and Noah walking out. 

"Bruh?" Rahim shouted. "Gym?" 

Noah located Ibrahim and nodded. His eyes then zeroed in on Lucas and narrowed as his shoulders tensed. He tipped his head once in acknowledgement then picked Vivienne off the ground to wrap her in a bear hug. Lucas sucked in a breath until Noah put her on the ground and gave her a gentle push in his direction. 

When the boys were in the gym, Vivienne flopped herself onto the bench next to Lucas and let her head drop back against his arm, closing her eyes.

"Hey, heartbreaker."

"Too soon, big head," said Vivienne, eyes still closed. 

Lucas bit back a laugh. 

"I’m knackered," she said, opening one eye to look at him. 

"I know just the thing," he said, offering her a hand. "Come with me." 

On the terrace, Lucas settled himself in the corner and Vivienne curled up against his chest between his legs. He stroked her back and arm, kissed the top of her head until she had dozed off. 

"Guys, wake up," Lottie cried out. 

Lucas’s head bounced back against the wall. Rubbing it gingerly he said, "Christ, Lottie! Is there no peaceful way to wake up around here?" 

"You’re missing the excitement!" 

Vivienne twisted her fist tighter into his shirt and snuggled closer with a tiny groan. 

"Now, that’s really cute," Lottie said with a fond smile. 

"Be even cuter if you left us alone so I could wake her nicely." 

"Fine, fine. But you don’t wanna miss out on this."

"Wanna bet?" Lucas smirked. 

"Five minutes," Lottie said before she went back through the door. 

"Babe," Lucas whispered, raining kisses all over Vivienne’s head and face. "Come on, hun. Lottie’ll be back if we don’t get up." 

"Mm hnngh," she whined. 

"Oh my god, you’re so adorable," he chuckled. Tucking his arm underneath her, he hoisted her up into his arms. "Did you drool on me?" 

Vivienne’s head shot up, eyes wide open, hand wiping all around her mouth, mortified. When she found nothing she glared at him. "You’re a monster!" 

"But it worked." With a kiss on her cheek, he set her on her feet. "Off you go."

Mayhem. That’s what it was. Bobby stepped in and ordered everyone to meet at the fire pit to resolve things once and for all. On the docket were such riveting things as bruised fruit, hair in the drain, and then Lottie presented...

Lucas’s gaze shot to Vivienne, who had blanched at the sight of her pants dangling off of Lottie’s finger. 

"You wanted to show us your pants?" Bobby asked. 

"What? No! They’re not mine! I found them in my bed," Lottie glared at Bobby and then Lucas. "Priya, I know you have expensive pants. Why are they in my bed?" 

Marisol leaned over to whisper something to Vivienne who gave an almost imperceptible nod while Priya protested against the accusation. 

"I don’t wear blue pants, Lottie. They’re not mine," Priya huffed, then regrouped. "But if you want to know more about my pants, just tell me instead of making a big deal out of it." 

The boys laughed heartily. 

"Marisol?" Lottie spun, undeterred and unapologetic. 

Marisol shook her head but said nothing. 

"Oh!" Chelsea bounced in her seat, waving her arm. "Maybe it was one of the weather girls?" she offered. 

Lucas tried to grab them from Lottie. "Everyone gets your point, Lottie. No doing bits in someone else’s bed. Right, everyone?" But Lottie pulled the undergarment away before he could get his hand on them. 

After realizing nobody would confess, Lottie marched over to the bin and dropped the panties on top. 

"Court dismissed," Bobby crowed, banging the tenderizer on the floor. 

Vivienne remained in her seat until everyone had gone back into the villa. Her shoulders were shaking and Lucas watched on, making sure there were no weapons nearby. Surely he was a dead man. She threw her head back and laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach, tears streamed down her cheeks. So, not a dead man? 

"I needed that," she wiped her eyes. 

"Know what I need?" he asked, crouched at her knees with his hands on her thighs. 

"A new pair of pants?" she giggled. "Sorry, you’re going to have to earn them. I’d run out if I just replaced them every time you lost a pair." She stepped past him, headed for the villa. 

"That’d be okay too." He laughed as he sprinted toward her, reaching her just before she got to the door. Lucas hooked an arm around her waist, turning her to face him. His eyes grew serious as he took in her face. "But that’s not what I was talking about." 

He lowered his mouth to hers, holding her face. He moaned as her lips parted under his and her arms wrapped around his neck. His kiss deepened until he’d taken in every millimeter of her mouth. He pulled back to kiss her forehead. "I’ve been waiting to do that for almost a week." 

"Me too." She looked up at him and smiled softly. 

"Bed?" 

"I think I’m going to sleep on a daybed. I don’t know how Hope did it."

Lucas crashed back to earth. "Shit, that’s right. I’d forgotten. I’ll join you."

"Better not." She smiled sadly.

"I’m really not going to have you sleeping out here by yourself, even if that means separate daybeds."

She nodded and slipped away to the dressing room.


	10. 10

Steam rolled out ahead of Vivienne as she toweled her damp hair. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Noah and Ibrahim watching her. 

"Hi, boys."

Ibrahim stood, clapped Noah on the shoulder, and gave Vivienne a nod before he left the dressing room without a word. 

Vivienne took a seat at her vanity and proceeded to apply her moisturizer, avoiding Noah’s gaze. 

"You use all of that stuff?" he asked, nodding to a selection of bottles and tubes in front of her. 

"Sure. You wanted to speak to me about my skin care routine?" she smiled gently, finally meeting his eyes.

"No." 

Vivienne’s phone sounded a text message. She tapped out a reply to Lucas and set the phone aside, refocused on Noah. "Okay, I’m all yours. I-I mean, I’m listening," she amended. 

"How was your day? Everything you were hoping for when we spoke earlier?" He locked his eyes on Vivienne’s, frustration dripped from each word.

"I slept," said Vivienne, shaking her head. "Whatever you might think, Noah, this isn’t easy for me either. It’s not as if there’s an instruction manual for navigating this whole dynamic." She waved her hand around, denoting the villa. 

Noah’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he scrubbed his hands over his face. "You’re right. I know." He cast his eyes upward, muttering to himself for a moment. "Maybe we should just go to bed and see what tomorrow brings."

"That’s probably for the best. I’ll talk to you in the morning," said Vivienne.

Noah’s brow furrowed until understanding fell over him. He gave her a resigned nod. "Right. Good night, Vivienne."

"Good night, Noah."

The cool night air on her face was welcome. The cicadas chirping from the hedges were a different story. Vivienne scanned the garden. She had started toward the daybeds when her feet were swept out from under her as Lucas scooped her up, laughing at her yelp. 

"You smell good enough to eat," he whispered against her ear. "Good shower?" He set her back on her feet and laced his fingers through hers while they walked together to the daybeds. 

"Mhmm. What did you get up to while I was gone?"

Lucas chuckled. "Had a bit of a chat with Lottie so she knew I wasn’t sleeping in the bed tonight."

"Did she take it well?" Vivienne laughed.

A grimace crawled across his perfect features. "Not as well as you’d think." 

"Oh?"

Lucas flopped onto the daybed, tucked his hands behind his head, and stared up at the canopy overhead. "Whether she wanted to be coupled with me or not, she doesn’t really appreciate sleeping alone."

"She has been more miserable each passing day that Gary remains coupled with Chelsea too. Poor Lottie."

"Mhmm. She’s also pissed over the pants. She’s sure I did some bits with another girl."

"You didn’t tell her the truth?" Vivienne settled herself directly on top of Lucas, resting her chin on her hands where they pressed on his chest.

"It’s none of her business-"

"Agreed, but I don’t like the idea of her or anyone else here assuming the worst of you over something like that," said Vivienne, stroking his cheek with the backs of her fingers. 

"I thought she would have pushed on until she got her answer but she gave up. Strange, really," Lucas said and wrapped his arms around Vivienne’s waist, his thumbs drew little circles on the small of her back. "I’ve gotten used to everyone here thinking little of me, even if I don’t understand it." 

Vivienne dropped feather-light kisses over Lucas’s collarbone. "I’m sorry, babe. It isn’t fair but I think it’s mostly based in jealousy. You haven’t done anything to deserve the judgement you receive."

"You told Noah you were sleeping out here?"

"Not exactly," Vivienne said, pressing a finger to the crease forming on his brow. "He knows I’m not sleeping with him tonight."

"So, am I your dirty little secret then?" 

"Hardly a secret," she laughed. "There’s a difference between keeping a secret and choosing not to rub something hurtful in someone’s face. Besides, I’m sure he’ll figure it out when you don’t show up in bed with Lottie."

"Enough about him," Lucas said, his hands skimmed the soft flesh along her ribs before he pulled her body further up his own and gazed into her eyes. "He’s the last person I want to think about when I have you draped over me." 

Kissing along Lucas’s jaw, Vivienne purred, "so, what _do _ you want to think about?"

His arm tightened around her waist as he flipped her over and settled himself between her thighs. Vivienne’s ankles locked behind his back, Lucas’s own thighs pressed tightly against her hips. Heat pooled low in her belly as their eyes roamed over one another’s body. 

"I like what you’re saying," Vivienne whispered. She drew her cool fingers over every peak and valley of his taut chest and abdomen, giving him the most innocently wicked smile when he shuddered and moaned at her touch. Her tongue moistened her lips, his eyes tracked the movement. 

"I want you so much, Vivienne," he said, eyes held hers, his voice ached. His own hands caressed each of her thighs, fingertips digging in to punctuate the declaration.

A shiver ran down the length of her body as she wound her fingers behind his neck. "So take me." 

Her fingers plunged into his thick black hair, holding him close while she sucked his tongue deeper into her mouth. Matching moans rumbled in their chests as Lucas palmed her breast, thumb tracing her pebbled nipple over the lacy bra. Her back arched, pressing herself harder against his strong hand and forcing her own heat to slide against his hardness. Her fingers began to slip his waistband down his hips. 

Lucas trapped her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged lightly before he pulled away with a raspy groan that vibrated against Vivienne’s lip, panting and muttering curses under his breath. 

Vivienne unhooked her legs from behind him and sat up with a heavy sigh, dropping her forehead against his chest where his heart pounded like a tympani under his ribs. Puffs of breath stirred her messy hair and Lucas stroked her back absently. 

"Why?" she asked softly. Her hands matched his rhythm as they smoothed over his back.

He gave her a hollow chuckle. "Trust me...when you’re mine again, I’m going to fuck you up in all the best possible ways-"

"Am I not yours?" 

"Not in the way that matters in here." 

"Didn’t realize you were one to let others dictate the rules," Vivienne pouted. 

He cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "I don’t."

"So let’s leave." Vivienne leaned back to gauge his reaction. 

Lucas pushed her down into the mattress and slid in behind her, tucking her body against his. He brushed her hair off her neck, dropping kisses along her shoulder and up to to the shell of her ear, where he whispered, "I want to win this. We can win this." 

"Neither of us _need _ to win this. We could walk away and get on with what matters. Let the players of the game finish it off."

Vivienne felt him shaking his head behind her and a new tension crept into her limbs. 

"Let’s keep some perspective here, babe. It’s been just over two weeks and four days of that we were separated."

An inexplicable ache struck her heart. Vivienne shoved it down. "You’re right. I get a bit crazed when I’m left wanting," said Vivienne, hoping she sounded more detached than she felt. 

"Besides," Lucas glossed over her comment, "don’t I owe it to myself to prove everyone wrong about their judgment of me? Of us?"

"Of course, babe," said Vivienne, standing up from the daybed.

"Where are you going?"

"The other daybed. We should play the part if you have something to prove to everyone else." Vivienne announced as she gathered the front of her robe together and tied it off. "Good night, Lucas. Sleep sweet."

It could only have been minutes later when the mattress sank in front of Vivienne’s legs. Sunlight fought to permeate her eyelids. "Did you sleep well?" she murmured, stretching out under the crisp sheet.

A warm hand swept away the hair that fell over her face and a familiar resonant bass answered, "well enough, all things considered." 

Her eyes flew open as she shot to a sitting position. "Noah! I’m sorry, I thought-"

"No worries. I know what you thought," said Noah, looking pointedly at the empty space next to her and then at the still-sleeping Lucas in the other daybed. He offered her one of the two mugs he was holding. 

She accepted the mug gratefully and took a long sip, peering at him over the rim. Her fingers worked to untangle her sleep-mussed hair, hoping she looked at least a little presentable. 

Lottie threw a nod and a smirk in their direction as she strode past to the daybed Lucas still occupied. Noah and Vivienne watched the girl flop down carelessly next to her partner and laughed when he started off the bed in a mild panic. 

"Did you sleep well?" asked Noah.

"It was a bit chilly," said Vivienne, she gestured to the mug. "So, I appreciate this." 

Noah leaned back on his elbows, his body bridged over her legs. He smiled softly.

"Oi!" Bobby shouted from the kitchen. "Who’s that?" 

Curious heads turned to the direction Bobby indicated. Two figures made their way past the pool and were surrounded by boys on every side before they could go any further. Gary, Bobby, Rahim and Graham bombarded the new additions with questions before they had a chance to make an impression. 

Lucas leaned against the planter that divided the space between the daybeds. "Noah," he said, sharply. His eyes narrowed, "_Vivienne_." 

"Good morning," said Vivienne, finishing her tea. She watched him shrug and stroll over to join the boys and newcomers near the pool. 

"Well..." Noah stood and offered her a one-shouldered shrug before he too left to investigate. 

Lottie dropped next to her, glowering at Gary. Chelsea scowled, leaning over the planter and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Priya sighed, arms crossed and eyes glued to Ibrahim. 

"Just what we need at this stage," Priya said. "Maybe we should do some interrogation of our own."

Marisol and Shannon kept watch from the sun loungers, their heads leaned in close to one another. 

"Que sera sera," said Vivienne. 

"What the hell does that even mean?" asked Lottie. "Hannah never explained it."

"Whatever will be, will be," Vivienne answered, trying to sound more confident than she felt as one of the new girls ran her fingers over Lucas’s cheek while he flushed under her touch. Noah cast a glance back at Vivienne. 

Chelsea began pacing in front of the daybed, her path edged closer and closer to the pool with each pass. 

"Bollocks," Priya muttered. "I’ll be damned if I’m just going to sit here and watch this in my pyjamas." She glared in Ibrahim’s direction unbeknownst to him. The second girl spoke with enthusiasm about something and he seemed enthralled. 

The three girls made their way to the dressing room. Chelsea brought up the tail end after she had heard enough from the others. 

"I can’t believe them!" she shouted, throwing half of her wardrobe around the room. "Argh! No loyalty at all! Boys!" She kicked a shoe across the floor. 

Vivienne bit her lip in an effort to stifle a laugh. As ridiculous as Chelsea often behaved, Vivienne was grateful she was acting up and venting everything they all felt. 

The door blew open. Marisol stormed in, "might want to get back out there, girls. The new ones are choosing two boys each to take on dates right now." 

"Christ," muttered Priya. 

Vivienne grasped her hand. "It’ll be ok, babes." 

Priya scoffed. "Says the girl who’s taken two of the boys for herself." She dropped Vivienne’s hand and disappeared through the door, leaving Vivienne standing with her mouth hanging open. 

Lottie stepped up behind her and snapped Vivienne’s bikini strap. "Let’s go. I have to watch this disaster unfold." 

By the time they reached the group, Gary and Ibrahim stood next to the girl with short blonde hair. Chelsea had said her name was Jo. Chelsea and Lottie both crossed their arms and glared at Jo’s date trio. The other girl, Elise, was just giving a monologue about her own choices. 

"Lucas, would you love to go on a date with me?" 

"Of course she did," Vivienne muttered under her breath. 

A grin fell over his face as he went to stand next to her. His gaze found Vivienne at the back of the group and he winked. She nodded, a tight smile forced its way across her lips. She willed her eyes not to roll for fear they would come right out of the sockets.

"Marisol, would you love to go on a date with me too?" asked the new girl, voice trembling a bit, belying her confident posture.

Marisol’s eyebrows shot halfway up her forehead and her cheeks pinkened. She nodded and stood at the other side of the girl. Graham gaped and Shannon reached over to push his slack jaw back in place. 

The dating group raced to the dressing room and the left-behinders stayed, trying to process the morning. Lottie rested her head on Vivienne’s shoulder. 

"Babes, why does...I need a cuppa!" 

"I know. Go do your reading. Let me know how it goes." 

Noah looped an arm around Vivienne’s waist as the others emerged from the villa. She didn’t see Lucas zeroed in on the pair and clenched his fists before his date laced one of her arms through his and held her other hand out for Marisol. The girls pressed their arms close as they left the villa property.

"Well then," Priya said, her eyes fixed to Ibrahim’s retreating back, "now what?"

Music pumped through the tension in the air and Bobby wore a bright smile. "Dance!" He sang along to The Temptations, performing their dance to ‘My Girl’. Vivienne and Chelsea looked at one another, laughed, and ran to join him. "There we are, girls. Not much of a synchronized performance if there’s only one person. Let’s do it properly," Bobby winked. Priya strolled out to take a place in the line. The four of them rolled their arms and did the simple steps, only occasionally bumping into one another with giggles. Shannon remained a spectator with Graham. 

When The Jackson 5’s ‘ABC’ started playing though, Lottie burst onto the lawn and lined up to dance, eyes twinkling. Soon, the newest islanders and the dates were forgotten. 

When Vivienne reached the terrace, she found Noah kneeling on a cushion with a small stack of A4 resting on top of the wall. He gripped a pencil tightly in his hand and bent over the paper, his tongue thrust out between his teeth and a look of determination on his face. 

"Noah?" she whispered as she approached him, resting her hand on his shoulder in the hopes that she wouldn’t startle him. 

He jumped a bit at her touch and turned to look at her, flipping his papers over to conceal what he had been doing. "Oh! Hi, Vivienne. I didn’t hear you." 

"What’re you up to?" asked Vivienne, nodding to the papers. 

Noah gave her a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his neck. "I was um...just drawing a bit." 

"Drawing? Really? I didn’t know you drew. Let’s see then." 

"Oh, no. I’m not any good," said Noah, hiding the stack of papers behind him as he stood. 

She smiled softly and stepped toward him. "I’m sure that’s not true. I’d really like to see." Vivienne held her hand out until Noah placed the top piece of paper in her hand. Her eyes scanned the sketch of an oak tree out in the middle of the vineyard. It was the same tree Lucas had kissed her under after their date so many days ago. "It’s nice," she said, returning the drawing and biting back a grin. 

A faint red splashed over his cheeks. "I told you I’m not an artist." 

"Well it’s not terrible. That paper is horrible for drawing though. Wait here, I’ll be right back." Vivienne ran through the door and located her sketchbook as well as a spare. After she found her pencils, she returned to the terrace where Noah was waiting. 

Vivienne gave her spare sketchbook to Noah and fished a pencil from her bag for him as well. "Now you have some decent paper to work with." He opened his mouth to object but she waved off his protest. "Mind if I hang out and draw with you? I can offer some tips if you want." 

"I can’t accept this, Vivienne. This is a really nice sketchbook. I bet it cost at least twenty quid." 

She rolled her eyes. "Don’t insult my life’s work by drawing on printer paper and then reject a better alternative. Hurts my heart." 

"I-I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to insult you at all," he stammered. 

"Let’s draw. Pick something you can see better than the tree. What about the planter of flowers just there? I’ll draw them too." 

She flipped her book to a blank page and began working on her own sketch. Moments later, Noah finally sat down and did the same, his pencil scratched short stiff lines across the fine art paper. 

After some time, Noah grunted and turned to a fresh page. He scrubbed his hands over his face and commenced repeating the same scratchy technique before another frustrated groan escaped his throat. 

Looking up, Vivienne asked, "something I can help you with?" 

"It’s just scratchy," said Noah and let his head drop back. 

"That might have to do with you using short hard strokes to put your lines down," Vivienne said with a teasing lilt. To her relief, he chuckled. 

"That’s how they do it in the movies. I guess I thought that’s how artists do it," he answered, biting his lip. 

Vivienne huffed, crumpled a blank piece of printer paper, and lobbed it at him with a laugh. Then she spent the next half hour helping Noah loosen his grip and lay down smooth curving lines on his paper. 

"You just need to build muscle-memory," said Vivienne as she watched him draw out a smoother version of the leaf they were focused on. 

"Muscle-memory, huh?"

"Right. Like dancers when they’re learning a new combination," Vivienne said, brushing her hair away from her face. 

A mischievous grin crossed his face. "You’re a better artist than a dancer," he said. 

With an exaggerated gasp, she clutched her invisible pearls in mock horror, "we can’t all be twerking machines, dear."


	11. 11

Deep rumbling laughter mingled with the familiar melodic tones of Vivienne’s mirth and assaulted Lucas’s ears as he climbed the steps to the terrace. His heart slammed into his ribs but he pushed himself up the next step.

"Hmmm, so you’ve been watching me twerk, eh?" Noah asked.

"It _is_ hard to miss." 

Lucas took the last step just in time to see Vivienne nudging Noah and a smile playing at the corner of Noah’s mouth. For a moment, he considered going back down the stairs in a rage. First, he would have punched Noah right in his smug face. Both of them were still distracted. Lucas cleared his throat. 

"Oh! Hey, you," said Vivienne, shutting the cover on her sketchbook, setting it aside and tossing her pencil in her bag. "How was your date?" 

Her casual tone made Lucas bristle. He kept his mouth clamped shut, glaring at the pair, hands on his hips.

"Do you mind, Noah? I’d like to have a word with Vivienne," said Lucas, unable to keep the edge from his voice. When the other man looked to Vivienne first, Lucas’s arms crossed his chest, his fingers dug into his biceps. She gave Noah a short nod.

Noah slowly closed the sketchbook he was holding and offered it and a pencil to Vivienne. She shook her head. "They’re yours," she said, her eyes locked on Lucas and narrowed. 

"Thank you again," said Noah. "I’ll talk to you later." He strolled past Lucas with a wink and a smirk before he descended the stairs at a leisurely pace. 

"How was _your_ date?" Lucas jeered when he was sure Noah was out of earshot. _Shut up, you twat._

"I didn’t have a date, as you well know," said Vivienne, examining her fingernails and obviously as bored with his tack as he wished he was. "What’s wrong; didn’t enjoy being a third wheel on your date?" 

The breath rushed out of his lungs. "You’re a savage little shit, you know that, right?" asked Lucas, laughing. "What makes you think _I_ was the third wheel and not Marisol?" 

Quirking her eyebrow, Vivienne bit the inside of her cheeks but said nothing. 

Lucas sat down hard on the bench, leaving space between them. He picked up her sketchbook with a sigh, flipping through pages, searching for drawings of Noah without realizing that’s what he was looking for. When he found only sketches of his own face and plants, he smiled to himself and set the book aside. "Elise is a lovely girl and she took it like a champ when I told her I was already smitten with an intolerable brat I can’t shake from my mind." 

"Big head," said Vivienne, laughing. "Was that before or after she and Marisol started snogging?" She jabbed at his thigh with her toes. 

Lucas grabbed her ankle and pulled her to him. "While," he growled. "Now, enough about everyone else in this bloody place. C’mere, I missed you." 

"Mmm," Vivienne murmured, straddling his lap. "I would imagine your confession amused the home audience, even if the girls didn’t hear a word of it." 

"Sure," said Lucas. His fingers skimmed her collarbone, then worked their way over her shoulders and down her arms where he threaded their fingers together. "For me or for him?" he asked, absorbing the coolness radiating from her hands. 

"Hmm?" Her voice muffled as she leaned into his neck, tracing his throat with her tongue. The vibration from her lips gave him a chill over his entire body.

"Your hands are cold. Is that me or-"

Vivienne pulled back, tugging a hand from his grip and clutched his chin firmly. She forced his eyes to hers before she spoke. "Listen to me very carefully. Nobody has me but you. Nobody else does to me what you do. Do you understand?" 

Holding her gaze, Lucas took her hand from his chin and kissed the tip of each of her fingers, nibbling on the pad of her thumb. "You know, I’d love to be able to draw you sometime." Vivienne bit down on her lip, rolling her hips against him with a small moan. She pressed her thumb hard on his teeth for a moment. He hissed, drawing her face down to his and kissed her, his tongue coaxed her lips apart and he cupped the back of her head, stroking with his thumb against the silky strands of her hair. 

Just as his hand slid around to grip her bum-

"Ahem."

The pair froze and slowly peeled away from one another’s faces. Red tinted each of their cheeks as they turned to see Ibrahim and Shannon standing on the top step, getting an eyeful of far more than they had bargained for. 

Vivienne slid off Lucas’s lap as he maneuvered her sketchbook into place and stood. "Christ," she said under her breath. He held the sketchbook strategically in front of himself and placed his other hand at the small of her back.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Ibrahim. "We needed a bit of privacy for a chat and, well, this _is_ the best spot... normally." He pursed his lips, trying to stifle a chuckle as Lucas and Vivienne shuffled past them and down the stairs.

The girls had been gone for over an hour before the guys accepted with relief that there wasn’t a new group of girls entering the villa. Tension had dissolved and Bobby had to fill the time. 

"Lucas! Catch!" Bobby shouted, heaving a small heavy box in his direction and moved on, doling out boxes to each of the other boys. 

Lucas opened the box and withdrew a pool raft. He sat at the edge of the pool with his legs in the water and blew up the raft. Once it was inflated, he dove on and floated to the middle of the swimming pool. In a shorter time than expected, the pool turned into a dodgem ground. After a couple of rafts got holes in them from more aggressive hits, the game was abandoned. Bobby and Graham dragged beanbags near the pool after rupturing their rafts. 

"Think there’ll be a recoupling soon?" asked Gary. 

"Hope so," Rahim said and was greeted by a brief silence. 

"Wait, you reckon you’re going to couple up with a different girl?" asked Bobby. "Thought you liked Shannon. She seems like a good enough lass." Curiosity had Bobby reinvested in the goings on. 

"Aye," said Graham. "She’s a decent sort." A grimace twisted his face. "Might need to consider her myself after yesterday if nobody minds."

The others nodded and a few chimed in with "sure, mate."

"Is anyone happy with their current partner? Besides me, that is. Priya may be just a friend but I could do worse," said Bobby. 

Lucas’s skin prickled when Noah spoke up.

"I’m happy." 

Before he could open his mouth, Lucas was cut off. 

"C’mon, mate," Ibrahim began. "You’re my bro and you know that."

Noah nodded stiffly. 

"This thing with Vivienne," Rahim softened his voice. "It’s not a thing except for you."

The other man’s posture stiffened. He leveled Ibrahim with a sour look before turning his glare on Lucas. "If it weren’t for you, it _would_ be something."

"I told you days ago that I intended to get her back," Lucas volleyed. 

"I never said I would make it easy for you."

"You haven’t exactly made it difficult either." Lucas rolled a bit of tension from his shoulders as he spoke. "You’re not her type."

Anger flashed in Noah’s eyes. "I am her type and vice versa. If you weren’t here, she would be happily coupled with me right now and I wouldn’t have to watch the two of you pining for one another."

The respective rafts of the two men had floated closer to each other. Bobby nudged Graham on the arm and they both jumped into the water to push the dueling guys apart. 

"Real talk?" Lucas raised his voice, sitting forward, trying not to buckle his raft beneath him. "If Hope was still here, you’d still be with her. You still wouldn’t have had the balls to move on." 

Noah narrowed his eyes, his usual calm demeanor a memory in the moment. Lucas could feel the vein in his own neck throbbing. Noah rolled off his raft and into the water. When he resurfaced, he was met with a final remark from his nemesis. 

"But Hope isn’t here and I am. So, I suggest you come up with a new plan." 

"Good idea," said Bobby, breaking the stand-off. "We should all figure things out for the future recoupling, whenever it might be. What’s the count look like right now?"

Noah glowered, abandoning the pool but staying within earshot of the conversation. "Eight girls and six boys."

Gary said, "no offense, mate, but by those counts, the best possible scenario would be Marisol and the new bird, um...Elise coupling up." He offered Graham an apologetic look. The sailor winced but nodded his acknowledgment of the dire situation. It would be far too difficult to let two of the girls be dumped from the villa. 

The group went silent as each thought of the remaining girls. 

"That’s assuming that Marisol or Elise will choose the other," Lucas offered. "If not, who are we really willing to watch leave? If so, who wants to couple with whom out of the remaining girls? Obviously, I will choose Vivienne." He leveled a glare at Noah. 

Noah scoffed but didn’t utter a word. 

"I won’t lie," Lucas said to Noah. "You’ve done your best to win her over. If she was any other girl, you might have been successful." 

Noah crossed his arms tightly, his mouth tightened into a firm line. 

"It’s a compliment. You were cool yet devoted, persistent yet you gave her space," Lucas listed the functional attributes of his would-be nemesis. "But you don’t understand her."

"And you do?" Noah sneered.

"No, but I don’t pretend to. It doesn’t matter anyway."

Noah gasped and Lucas had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing at the sound. "For whatever reason and, despite your best efforts, she wants me."

The group had quietly watched the exchange but Bobby finally spoke up, "Vivienne’s great but she isn’t the only girl here. We should probably figure things out before they come back from the day spa or wherever they have gone." 

After some time, the others had rearranged their preferred couplings so everyone was as satisfied as possible. Noah was the only one who didn’t commit to a choice. As they finished, Rahim’s phone sounded a text. 

"Boys, the girls are about to make their return from their day trip. Feel free to greet them at the front gate," Ibrahim read with a grin. 

After a fair bit of pushing and shoving, the boys made their way through the gate in time to see the headlights from three Jeeps turning the corner. Lucas leaned against the wall and waited. The vehicles rolled to a stop and the girls piled out, laughing and singing the end of a Spice Girls’ song. 

As soon as her feet hit the ground, Vivienne’s phone went off. "Guys, I’ve got a text," she said and proceeded to read aloud. "Vivienne, hope you and the other girls had a good time on your day trip. The home audience has voted for a couple to prepare tonight’s meal for the rest of the islanders."

"Who is it?" Bobby asked. 

"I don’t know yet," said Vivienne. "The message just-" Her phone chimed again. "Vivienne, you and Noah have been chosen by the viewers to prepare this evening’s meal." 

Noah stepped toward her easily and guided her to the kitchen with his hand resting on her back. 

The table was scattered with the remnants of the delicious meal Vivienne and Noah had prepared. Neither of them had spoken much while the others raved or ranted about the food. 

Lottie stood to gather each plate within arm’s reach. Chelsea followed suit, unable to reach as many dishes but putting forth the effort nonetheless. When Vivienne rose to help, the girls immediately protested that the cook is forbidden to clean up. 

The mood had shifted considerably after the text Vivienne had read to everyone just before they had finished eating. A recoupling the next night and it was boys’ choice. Lottie had shot him a knowing smirk, glancing at Gary and then Vivienne. Tension and elation fought for the dominant position following the revelation. _Finally!_ Lucas pleaded silently for Vivienne to look at him but her eyes remained on her plate. 

When her eyes met his at last, she offered him a wobbly smile while she handed over her plate and glass to Ibrahim’s waiting hands. 

"Dinner was brilliant, Vivienne," said Rahim as he walked to the kitchen with his arms full. 

"Chat?" asked Lucas, his head jerked away from the makeshift dinner table toward the fire pit. She nodded and followed him without a word. "You don’t seem pleased about the announcement," said Lucas once they were settled on the bench, staring into the unlit pit. He leaned his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands until his knuckles turned white. 

"Oh, I am," Vivienne answered but her voice sounded detached, a million miles away. She toyed with a loose thread on her skirt, her posture ramrod straight, her face slack but placid. Resignation and exhaustion warred in her voice.

Lucas wanted to tear her mask away. "But...?"

"But I don’t really know what it all means, I suppose." 

"Means? It means we can finally be together again! What the fuck, Vivienne? I thought we were on the same pa...," Lucas paused, trying to shake the thought from his mind. He drew a shaky breath. "Do you- do you not want me to choose you tomorrow?" Bile burned his throat as his stomach clenched. 

"I want to know where I stand," she whispered. 

"You’re being thick," said Lucas, all humour drained from his tone. "Just what have I done to shake your confidence in what I want?" 

"You’ve never permitted me confidence," said Vivienne, her eyes locked on his. "I won’t pretend it wasn’t thrilling in the beginning-"

"You mean two and a half weeks ago?" he asked, wryly. _What are you doing, you fucking idiot? Just when your chance comes, you decide to mock her? Christ! Shut up!_

"That! That right there is what I’m talking about," she scowled. "Why should I be excited to feel like a good option to you instead of the only choice you can even imagine at this point?" 

Lucas squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. With a deep sigh, he finally said, "I know. You’re wrong, though. You _are_ the only choice...the only woman for me. Here or out there." _Was that too much? For me? Absolutely. For her...?_ He hazarded a glance at Vivienne and found her gaze locked on his, her lips parted in the most startled expression he had seen on her face since the return from Casa Amor when he arrived at the fire pit with... 

Her eyes darted over his face until satisfied whatever she was looking for became apparent to her. "That must have cost you," she finally said with a dry chuckle. 

"You have no idea," he laughed quietly. Lucas slid to Vivienne and wrapped his arm around her waist. She stiffened for a moment and then relaxed into him, resting her head against his chest. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. Looking out over the garden, he saw Noah leaned against the wall of the villa, frowning. The other man shook his head and walked away toward the kitchen. 

Everyone had gathered around the blazing fire pit. Nervous girls shuffled their feet in place, some gripping each other’s hands. Lottie clasped Vivienne’s hand as they leaned on one another. A phone chimed. 

Marisol stepped forward to read the text, "Islanders, the viewers have had a vote and chose the first person to select their partner for tonight’s recoupling. Congratulations, Marisol. Though it is a boys’ choice recoupling, the home audience has selected you to make the first pick." The young woman tucked her phone into her top with a shaking hand and looked over the lineup of men across from her. 

Graham ducked his head, a flush crept up his neck and over his face. Marisol took a deep breath and began, "This experience has been beyond anything I could have imagined. Some of it has been wonderful and some of it has been challenging in ways I never could have predicted..."

Lucas cast his eyes toward Vivienne. She winked at him and Lottie nudged her with a shoulder. 

"...To do what makes me happy. With that said, the person I want to couple with this evening is...," Marisol swallowed hard. "Elise." 

Faces turned to Graham who nodded his understanding before everyone joined in clapping for the first new couple of the night. When the cheers quieted, another phone offered an alert. 

Ibrahim moved to the center and grinned. "I’m going to keep it short. I knew right away that I had finally met the girl I’d been waiting for when she showed up..." Shannon huffed quietly and rolled her eyes. Rahim continued, "so the girl I’m choosing tonight is Jo." 

Graham’s text was next. He chose Shannon after looking over the group and finding nobody else looking back. They sat down next to each other, not touching. 

Bobby blushed as he rose from his seat. "I’ve had my eye on this girl since she arrived. Nobody else makes me laugh like she does and she has a great heart too. I’m not sure what she will think of this but I’m just going to take the leap. The girl I wanna couple with is Chelsea." An excited squeal came from the tiny blonde and a flurry of pink launched itself into Bobby’s arms as he laughed and spun her around before they took their seats. 

Priya moved closer to Vivienne’s side and held her other hand. Lottie and the other two girls took a simultaneous breath as another text sounded. 

Clearing his throat, Gary stood holding his phone. "Right then," he began. "I don’t think this is going to come as a surprise to anyone. This girl is everything I didn’t know I wanted and everything I need. The girl I am choosing tonight is..." A grin spread over his face as he locked eyes with Lottie. "Lozza!" 

She rolled her eyes while a small tear skittered down her cheek. After a brief kiss they cuddled up on the bench, finally looking peaceful for the first time in almost a week. She smiled at Vivienne before offering Lucas a grin and a thumbs-up gesture to encourage him.

Lucas stared at his phone, willing it to chime at him so he could make his choice. When he heard the next alert, it was too far away from him and his stomach lurched. Noah stood from the bench, walking slowly to the middle of the platform. Lucas found Vivienne’s eyes and, while her face appeared calm, her eyes betrayed her with a turbulent storm. 

"I’d like to believe I’m a good man," said Noah. "And after everything, she deserves a good man. I hope she’ll let me be that for her." 

Lucas shifted in his seat, heart racing and reminding himself to breathe while keeping his eyes locked on Vivienne’s frantic gaze. 

"...Priya." 

The woman released Vivienne’s hand and strode toward Noah’s tall calm frame. He stooped to kiss her cheek warmly and held her hand as he led her to take a seat. The air rushed from Lucas’s lungs in a terrific relief that he was almost embarrassed.

Vivienne was nodding at the newest pairing when Lucas took his place, not waiting for a text. 

"Suddenly everything feels right again for the first time in over a week. I say that knowing a week doesn’t sound like long to anyone watching from home but being in the villa is an entirely different experience."

Heads nodded in agreement around the fire pit and Lucas continued. "You can say that again," Bobby said. 

"Once was enough," said Lucas with a grin. "Repeating myself will only postpone what I really want, which is to kiss this gorgeous woman." He closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Vivienne’s soft body, pulling her close to him in a tight hug before dipping his head to capture her lips with his.


	12. 12

Sifting through her pyjamas, Vivienne felt a pair of legs press against her back. She tipped her head back to see Lucas peering down into the drawer that housed her various nightwear options. 

"Do something for me?" he asked, reaching down to brush her hair from her forehead. 

Vivienne stood to face him with a curious look. "Sure." 

Grinning, Lucas walked to his own wardrobe, opened a drawer, and extracted two familiar garments. "Wear them?"

"Yeah?"

"I’ve been imagining you in them since I sent them to you and, now that we’re back together, I thought...," said Lucas. He softened his voice, "Please?" 

Taking the soft cotton pieces from his hands, she nodded and walked into the toilet to change. The fabric slid over her skin, still bearing the slightest hint of his cologne mixed with the scent of her shampoo and she sighed, welcoming the comforting sensation back against her flesh once again. Vivienne rolled the waistband of his boxers until they would hold at the swell of her hips and tied a knot in the bottom of the t-shirt, leaving a trace of skin peeking out between. 

When she exited the toilet, Lucas was waiting for her, already changed into his sleepwear. His eyes roamed her body appreciatively. Jolts of electricity sparked all over her skin under his gaze. 

"Is it what you imagined?" she asked breathlessly as she closed the gap between them. 

"This might be the sexiest thing you’ve ever worn," he whispered. "Or the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen." He looped his arms around her and held her tight. Vivienne absorbed the fluttering of both of their heartbeats as he pressed close to her chest. 

Seven new couples gathered in the bedroom after everyone had dressed for bed. Chelsea bounced onto the bed closest to the toilet. 

"I don’t want to walk a mile to wee in the middle of the night," she said. 

Bobby shrugged and chuckled, "can’t argue with that logic." He flopped himself next to her and stuffed a pillow behind his head. 

The others spread out and made their claims. Lottie, Gary, Noah, and Priya took the beds at the end of the room. _At least that will keep the snoring to one place. Poor Priya._ Vivienne sat on the bed across from Bobby and Chelsea’s. 

"This one ours?" asked Lucas, brushing her hair off her neck with the back of his hand. 

"Mmm. I think so," she answered. She looked over each of the new couples briefly before turning her attention back to Lucas with a satisfied nod. "Bit stifling in here. Walk with me?" 

A familiar chime interrupted. 

Rahim’s new partner, Jo, read the new message, "The hideaway is open for a night. Islanders, choose a couple for a night of privacy." Her eyes twinkled as she tucked her phone away. "Rahim and I should get it." 

Shannon scoffed and crossed her arms. 

"Well, I reckon Lottie and I have just as much right to it as anyone else," Gary spoke up. 

Vivienne set her hand on Lucas’s arm just as he was about to stake a claim. She shook her head gently and made her own vote. "I think Marisol and Elise should take the hideaway for the night." 

Marisol’s eyes opened wide but Elise stepped up behind her, running her hand down Marisol’s back and whispered something into her ear. "Tha-thank you, Vivienne," Marisol stammered. 

After Bobby, Chelsea, Noah, and Priya agreed, Marisol and Elise disappeared and Vivienne turned back to Lucas with a smile. "Now, about that walk..." 

Walking the perimeter of the garden, Vivienne and Lucas’s arms brushed against one another. Neither was surprised when they inevitably ended up on the rooftop terrace. 

Vivienne stared up at the moon and stars. Her breathing was even for the first time in days. A splash from the pool caught her attention and she kneeled on the bench to peer over the terrace wall to see Marisol gliding through the water. When the girl surfaced at Elise’s legs and pulled her in for a sweet kiss, Vivienne ducked back down, tugging Lucas down with her. 

"Happy?" he asked, winding his arms around her waist. His lips skimming the shell of her ear. A shiver coursed through her body. 

"I am. Things feel right at last," she said. 

"Because we’re officially back together as a couple?" 

She turned in his arms, pressed him down into the cushion and straddled his hips. "Oh, that helps. But everyone seems well sorted, I think." Her own hips swiveled over him, grinding against him with a wicked grin. His fingers dug into her thighs and she rewarded him with a deep moan. "Are _you_ happy?" 

"Getting there," he said, smiling up at her. Vivienne’s heart throbbed at his dimple, her eyes taking his face in. "What?" he laughed. 

"What what?" 

"The expression on your face is...I don’t know. I haven’t seen it before," he said, his fingers trailed up her sides until she wiggled. "So what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?" 

"Just thinking about how gorgeous you are," said Vivienne, punctuating with a kiss on his chest. "How sexy." Another kiss. "The first night we went to the hideaway," she said, a sly grin spreading across her face. She slid her body down his thighs so she could kiss him again, just above his waistband, letting her tongue slide over the tight muscles. 

Lucas threaded his fingers into her hair and gave a tug. Vivienne felt her stomach flip and heat gathered between her legs. Biting her lip, she looked up into his eyes while she slid her fingers into his waistband of his pyjama bottoms. Just as she was preparing to shimmy them down his hips and give her very best effort at making him a happy man, his fingers wrapped around her wrists, halting her progress. 

With a surprised laugh, her eyebrows shot up and she asked, "something wrong?" She took the light fabric in her teeth and began to tug but Lucas cupped her chin to stop her again. She huffed.

"I can’t believe I’m saying this right now," he looked at her positioned over his crotch and then towards the sky. "But, if you do that, I’ll never make it..." Lucas blushed and cleared his throat. "I’m desperate to be buried between your legs," he amended, giving her his most smouldering look. He locked both of Vivienne’s wrists together in one of his hands and pulled her back up his body until their hips were aligned. There was no mistaking how eager he was to follow through on his statement. 

Vivienne pushed herself off of him before he could protest, giving her hips a small shake and allowing his boxers to slide down her legs and onto the floor. Everything inside of her was swelling and every movement she made created another delicious rub but she needed more. 

Holding his eyes with hers, she slid his pyjama bottoms down his legs and dropped them on the floor next to the discarded boxers. She produced a condom that had been stealthily hidden inside of her bra and rolled it over his waiting length. 

"If memory serves," she said, moving to straddle him. "You promised to...and I quote...fuck me up in the best possible way." She guided him inside of her, each letting go of long-awaiting gasps of relief. Vivienne settled herself into a rhythm as she rocked and swiveled until he was as deep as he could be then leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. Her lips curled into a smile against his mouth as she felt his fingers digging into her hips, pushing her down harder while she continued to ride him in the steady rhythm. 

Shifting a bit, Vivienne sat up to increase her speed, driving him harder inside of her. One of her hands braced itself on his thigh as his own hands slid under her shirt to cup her breasts, coaxing and teasing the firm peaks. Her other hand found its way to the bundle of nerves between them and began stroking herself to climax as she increased her speed. 

"Fuck, babe!" Lucas moaned. "I’m going to..." 

"Not yet," said Vivienne. "Together." Her fingers scrambled harder, trying desperately to bring herself to her climax but it felt trapped in a bubble she couldn’t burst on her own. A frustrated groan escaped her lips. 

Lucas pushed her fingers out of the way, taking over caressing her to a speedy orgasm. Her body gripping him tighter as coils of pleasure rolled through her body. 

Within seconds, Lucas was bucking and trembling through his own finish. Vivienne collapsed against his chest, panting and shaking while he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. A series of shudders later, her breathing returned to normal.

"I...missed you," said Vivienne, her face still pushed firmly against his body so he couldn’t see her eyes widen at her near slip of the tongue. _Don’t say it! Don’t you dare say it._

The cool air of the shop was a welcome change. The produce section smelled divine with fresh fruits and vegetables on display, some sliced on platters for sampling. Very few customers were inside and Lucas took the opportunity to slide down aisle after aisle, tossing random snacks into his trolley while Vivienne stood on the end, laughing at him. 

She scoured the shelves for the items requested by the others before she and Lucas had set out to do the shopping. Once everyone’s requests had been fulfilled, she ran her nails lightly over his shoulders, giving him what she hoped was a smouldering look. 

"Kiss me," said Vivienne, biting her lip and peering up at him through her eyelashes. 

His dimple popped when he smiled and he pulled her close for a searing kiss, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips until they parted and let him in. She moaned into his mouth and he tightened his grip. 

Someone cleared their throat and the couple separated with a giggle, making quiet apologies in poor Spanish. 

"Was that everything?" Lucas asked, nodding to their loot. 

"I think so. Hopefully I didn’t forget anyone." 

With a frown, Lucas said what they were both trying to put off, "I reckon we should go pay and get back to the villa then." 

Vivienne placed a few items on the counter for the cashier when she noticed a newspaper bearing photos of her at the villa from different points over the past several weeks. The headline was in Spanish but she only recognized a few words. 

El duque de Somerset...

_NO!_ Her trembling fingers flew to her mouth when she gasped. Her heart slammed into her rib cage. Seemingly of its own volition, her other hand tore a newspaper from its rack, letting the whole front page fall open. Photographs of her with Lucas, Noah, that other guy from Casa Amor whose name she couldn’t even remember at the moment. The chicken fight in the pool. Dancing with Bobby and Chelsea. Intimate private moments with Lucas that left little to the imagination. 

Vivienne ran into a door as she walked away from Lucas and the groceries with her eyes glued to the page in front of her. _How? How did anyone find out?_ It wasn’t entirely out of the question but she had been so careful. An acquaintance? Someone sneaky from the show? She stumbled over a seam in the pavement. Footsteps thundered behind her and she turned to see Lucas juggling bags of food as he sprinted toward her.

"Vivienne!" Lucas shouted, running with his arms full of bags of food. When he reached her, he said, "I’ve been trying to get your attention since the shop. What happened?" He set the bags on the pavement and took her chin in his hand, staring intently into her distracted eyes.

Looking around her surroundings for the first time, Vivienne realized she had almost walked back to the villa. Without a word, she held the newspaper up for him to see. 

"I didn’t pay," she gasped. 

Lucas stripped the paper from her hand. "I did. Don’t worry...what the hell does this mean?" 

"So, you don’t read Spanish either?"

He gave her a rueful smile and shook his head.

"I’m not sure. ‘El duque de Somerset’ seems quite clear though, doesn’t it?" Vivienne didn’t recognize her own voice. "Jesus."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Breathe, babe. No amount of freaking out is going to change anything that’s already happened." 

After several minutes, her breathing returned to normal. She straightened herself up from her sagging position pressed into his chest. "I’m okay. Let’s get the food back to the villa." 

She folded the front page together, hiding the images, and strode purposefully through the gate. With a wave over her shoulder, she zeroed in on her single unfortunate option for help. She had no choice.

"Marisol, may I have a word? Please." 

Lottie’s head swung around, her face bearing a hurt expression. Vivienne ignored her as she led Marisol to the terrace. 

The young woman waited for an explanation after taking a seat on a bench. 

"What I’m about to share with you can go absolutely no further. Do you understand?" 

Marisol pursed her lips. "You do recall that you asked to speak to me, correct? I haven’t come to you asking for information or whatever this is about," she said, her eyes took in every detail of Vivienne’s demeanor and seemed to find what she had found amusing.

Vivienne sighed, raking her fingers through her hair. "Does anyone else speak Spanish in the villa?"

Marisol’s eyes narrowed, her curiosity piqued. "Spanish?"

Anyone else would be preferable. Anyone at all. Vivienne scanned her mind for another option but was sure this woman was the only choice available to her. 

"I promise," Marisol said. "Not a word to another soul in the villa." 

Vivienne flopped down on the cushion next to the girl. Willing her hands to still and her voice to even out, she unfolded the paper. She pointed to the headline, "What does it say?" 

The other girl’s mouth dropped open as she read the words on the page. Her eyes darted over the photos. "Jesus," Marisol hissed. "Is this real?" She grasped the paper, flipping it over to verify its authenticity then resuming her perusal of the images of Vivienne.

"Unfortunately. Can you tell me what it says? Please?" 

For a second, Vivienne considered clutching her microphone just as she had when she teased Lucas with her background all those days ago. What was the point? Everyone outside of the villa already knew her secret.

"Well, it says ‘what does the Duke of Somerset think of his daughter’s wild summer?’ Your father is a duke? How did-"

Vivienne pressed her fingers to her temples in an attempt to stave off an incredible migraine. It didn’t help. _You idiot! You knew it was possible. You can’t possibly be surprised._

"Thank you, Marisol." She tugged the newspaper from the girl’s grip and tore the front page away from the rest. 

"Wait, how did this happen?"

"Which part?" asked Vivienne, shredding the paper into tiny pieces. 

"How have you been here this whole time without anyone knowing who you are?"

"You know."

"_Now_ I know."

"Lucas knows."

Marisol gave her an exasperated sigh, "you know what I mean." 

"Nobody knows who I am. Usually it doesn’t matter. I’m not royal..." Vivienne continued shredding the paper into smaller and smaller pieces, refusing to meet the girl’s gaze. 

Thin fingers rested on her arm. "Are you going to... Jesus." 

"Thanks for helping unload the snacks," said Lucas as he stepped onto the terrace. He sat down next to Vivienne with a groan, his hand resting protectively on her thigh. "Alright?"

She nodded. 

Marisol stood, pantomimed locking her lips and throwing away the key, and left without a word. 

Lucas stopped her pulverizing of the paper, taking the tiny specks from her hands and disappeared through the dressing room door. He returned after less than a minute. He wedged himself into the corner of the bench and drew her against him, brushing her hair away from her face and then caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Tell me what you’re thinking."

Vivienne snuggled closer with a deep shaky breath. "I knew I was taking a chance. I’ve been caught."

"Was she able to tell you what it said?"

"Mhmm...it basically asks what my father thinks about my ‘wild’ summer." 

Lucas traced each of Vivienne’s fingernails with the blade of his own finger. "What do you think he thinks of it? Because you’re the only one who knows him."

"I don’t know-"

"Yes, you do."

She trapped his hand in hers, lifting his fingers to her mouth to kiss them softly while she gathered her thoughts. _You don’t have to have the answers immediately, _ she reminded herself. She thought about both of her parents as she continued kissing Lucas’s hand absently. 

"I’m sure they would have appreciated greater discretion on my part," she said. 

"Are you ashamed of your time here?" 

Vivienne shook her head. "No. I’m a grown woman. If anything, I feel more ashamed of how I reacted to seeing the paper and the fact that, for a second, I considered buying out every copy I could find." 

"Oh _ you_ were going to buy them? Or were you going to grab them and let me pay?" Lucas chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "It’s only too easy to revert to a child-like mentality when it comes to possibly disappointing the people who raised us...Wait, did they raise you or did you have a governess or something?" 

She laughed and bit his thumb then tossed two euros at him to cover the cost of the newspaper she had forgotten to pay for at the shop. "My parents have always been the ones with the most influence in their children’s lives. Of course we had help, but they are our parents in every sense." 

"Is the queen going to be pissed?" asked Lucas, sitting up a bit straighter, ignoring the money. 

"Babe, the queen doesn’t give a fig what I do," she said, turning to look at his face as it morphed from concerned to delighted. "After Prince Harry and the princesses...not to mention the news about Andrew, I can’t imagine I’m even on the scandal radar."

"A fig?" he laughed, quirking an eyebrow and smirking at her.

"Oh shut up!" Vivienne said laughing. She dug her fingers into his ribs and tickled him mercilessly. 

"Guys! I’ve got a text!" Priya yelled from somewhere below. 

"We’re talking more later," Lucas said as he took Vivienne’s hand and led the way down to hear the text message with the others.


	13. 13

By the time Lucas had finished his laps in the pool, all the islanders were gathered at the sun loungers. Scrubbing his head with a dry towel, Lucas wandered over to check out the scene. When he approached, he could see Vivienne in the center of the group, questions being lobbed at her from every direction. 

"Did you know, mate?" Gary asked Noah. Noah glanced at Vivienne before shaking his head.

Lucas tapped Bobby on the shoulder. The boy, for once silent, looked up and slid over so Lucas could make his way to Vivienne. She gave him an imperceptible nod as he planted himself right next to her on the lounger, stretching his arm behind her as he settled his then dampened towel across his legs. 

"What made you think you would get away with it?" Priya asked. 

"Because nobody knew who I am before I got here. I’m nobody important," said Vivienne, her face a mask and her posture regal, belying her statement but protecting herself as she had been trained to do. Whatever the others might have thought, she was untouchable to them. They could try all they wanted but still wouldn’t wear her down. Lucas settled his hand at her hip, stroking it lightly with his thumb. 

Rahim studied Lucas for a moment. "You knew?" he asked. 

Lucas thought back to the date in the vineyard and her clever delivery of the news. Then the following night when she explained in greater detail before... He chuckled to himself. "I knew." 

"How long have you known?" Lottie glared at them from her own lounger, Gary sat with her feet in his lap. 

Lucas turned to Vivienne. "Two weeks?" he whispered. She confirmed. "Two weeks," said Lucas so everyone could hear. 

"Guys, I’ve got a text!" Chelsea shouted into the group.

From the terrace, the boys watched the girls settle around the fire pit. Marisol joined them, seated off to the side, her leg bounced and she chewed her thumbnail. 

Bobby manned the playlist they had created in the dressing room in preparation. Lucas rolled his eyes as ‘Pony’ blared from the speakers while Noah ambled onto the platform for his performance. He started dancing on Chelsea, who squealed before he moved over to each girl in turn. The boys laughed and whooped when Priya wrapped her hands around his bum and gave a firm squeeze. The song wound down and Noah made his way back to the terrace without having gone near Vivienne. _Good._

Bobby, Rahim, Gary and Graham all followed suit. Like Noah, each boy tried to jumpstart the girls’ heart rates but none would go near Vivienne. She appeared unaffected but Lucas saw her face growing tighter with each slight. The other girls fought to maintain their composure as their partners slithered, twerked and wiggled over them. 

Graham bristled when Elise stroked Marisol’s cheek while the law student shimmied before her. Vivienne’s eyes remained locked on the fire pit, effectively removing herself from the inescapable goings on. Marisol too ignored Vivienne for the length of her dance and returned to the terrace. 

After taking a deep breath and descending the stairs, Lucas looked up at Bobby and gave him a nod. Marvin Gaye’s sultry tune carried on the evening breeze and Lucas made his way to the fire pit. When he reached Vivienne, he slid his hands up her thighs, easing her toward the edge of the bench. Her eyes remained locked on his and he was grateful he wasn’t hooked up to the heart monitor in that moment. 

"May I sit here?" Lucas whispered into her ear, running his fingers along her legs. 

"Mmm." 

He straddled her lap and pulled her hair away from her neck, pressing his chest against hers and felt her heart thrumming against his. With his fingertip, he traced a line from her jaw down the vee where her blouse was unbuttoned. Her breaths grew faster and her breasts rose and fell quickly against his finger. He swayed his hips over her lap, pushing forward with the beat of the music until he was grinding against her. His mouth found the throbbing pulse in her throat and he smiled against her skin, humming and skimming his tongue back up to her ear, where he let out a low quiet moan that she met with one of her own. Leaning back, he unbuttoned his shirt, biting his lip as he met her eyes. Vivienne pushed his shirt off his shoulders with cool fingers and he shuddered. Her fingers toyed with the hem of his vest before lifting it up over his head. It was then that Lucas realized the other girls were perfectly quiet. 

Hazarding a glance to either side, Lucas saw all six other pair of eyes glued to him, faces in various shades of pink. He smirked at Vivienne before nipping her bottom lip and kissed her to take the sting away. Then, as soon as it had begun, his dance was over. Easing himself off her lap, Lucas gave her a wink and strutted back to the terrace. 

Once the boys were wired up and settled around the fire pit, ‘Buttons’ began to play and Priya slithered onto the platform. Her slinky dress lit up from the fire pit like flames dancing over her body as she swayed in front of Noah and Rahim in turn. Eventually, she made her way around to each boy until the song ended and she skipped back up to the terrace with a laugh. 

Jo, Lottie, Shannon, and Chelsea each took their turns. The performances grew progressively worse as each mounted the platform. They all tried to pay attention to each of the boys but the awkwardness was palpable. When Elise’s turn had come, she focused entirely on Marisol until the last few moments, apparently hoping that the show she had put on with Marisol was enough to entice the boys’ heart rates to a hectic pace. 

Finally, it was Vivienne’s turn. _Where is she?_ The thought flew from his mind as a deep soulful beat pounded from the speakers and En Vogue began singing ‘Giving Him Something He Can Feel’. 

"Bruh," Rahim said under his breath where he sat beside Lucas. Someone else gave a low whistle. Lucas didn’t bother finding out who it was. He couldn’t because she had appeared.

Lucas felt a single hard thump in his chest before he saw Vivienne enter the space, her hips swished from side to side as she sashayed toward the center of the platform on five inch heels. Lucas kept his eyes trained on her cheeky grin. She smiled and winked at him before biting her lip and turning away. The shock sent his heart racing as he watched her smooth her hands over her hips and down her thighs, her body still swaying into the beat of the song. Every eye was locked on her as she continued. Her fingers crawled down her legs and rested on her knees, her breasts and bum thrust out from the position but no part of her was still. Her body gave several sensuous rolls in front of the other boys before she finally made her way back to Lucas. He had given up on controlling his racing heart by then. 

"Thought you had forgotten about me," he lowered his voice to a growl and his eyes narrowed angrily as she stood before him. 

Vivienne remained silent but pushed her hand against his shoulder, forcing him gently back before she turned her back to him. Her skirt strained across her bum when she settled herself onto his lap, her hips rotating in figure eights over him, her fingers dug into his thighs to keep her steady. The perfume of her hair filled the air around him. Lucas’s mouth went dry and his hands gripped her waist. She leaned back against his chest. Mercifully, she..._oh shit! She can’t leave me like this!_ Lucas attempted to cross his legs, his heart hammered itself against his ribs. Vivienne leaned over him after popping open a few of the buttons on her blouse, enough that he could see she wasn’t wearing a bra, then glided up his chest with her barely concealed breasts pressed against him, and captured his lips with hers in a bruising kiss that sent a jolt of lightning through his entire body. 

It occurred to Lucas that he was hearing clapping around him as the rush of blood in his head subsided. The boys and girls were reunited with their partners and the song had ended. When their gazes met, he saw a crimson flush had crept across Vivienne’s chest. He pulled her down next to him, wrapping his arm around her waist protectively and planted a kiss at her temple. 

Vivienne read the text as soon as her phone chimed: 

"Islanders, after evaluating the results of the heart rate challenge, we have determined that Vivienne increased the rates more than any other contestant. Therefore, she may take the boy of her choice to the hideaway for the night. The rest of you have a cocktail party waiting for you." 

"Careful when you open that," said Vivienne, handing Lucas a long flat box. 

Lucas gingerly slid the lid off of the box to reveal a row of colorful pastels, their dust threatened to spill over his legs if he made a wrong move. He assumed the confusion was plain on his face when he looked at her, considering the laugh she gave him. "Okay, I give up. What’s this for?"

Vivienne pulled a beach towel from the tote she had brought to the hideaway and spread it out on the floor. She faced him and tugged her top loose from the waistband of her skirt before she spoke. "I don’t really want to teach you to draw," she said. Her fingers unbuttoned the remaining buttons of her blouse while her gaze remained on his face and she allowed the top to slide down her arms. "I thought this might be a reasonable compromise." She lowered the zip of her skirt and pushed it down her legs until it dropped to the floor next to her top. She stood before him in a silky silver thong and heels. Quirking an eyebrow at him to signify that she expected him to agree. When he swallowed hard and nodded, she turned away from him, pushed her thong down and toed it over to her other discarded clothes, then settled herself, tummy down, onto the towel with her chin resting on her hands. "Whenever you’re ready, Maestro." 

"Damn," he murmured.

Lucas placed the box of pastels next to her on the towel and stripped down to his boxers. Kneeling beside her, he selected one of the colored chalks and slowly ran it up the ravine of her spinal column, the pale blue leaving a thin dark line in its wake. Small shivers ran down her back, rippling across her rump. Lucas stopped to wipe his mouth. He chose another color and swept it over her well muscled shoulder blades, smearing the dusty pigment with his thumb as he worked. 

He cleared his throat. "We don’t talk much anymore, do we?"

"What do you mean?" Vivienne asked, her voice calm and quiet. 

He choked back a chuckle before answering. "You’re always in such a hurry to get into my pants-"

Vivienne’s arm swung behind her, smacking him lightly on the leg but a low laugh rumbled deep in her belly. "Go on then." 

"Tell me about your weekends," said Lucas as he blended his drawing together over her back. He tried to ignore the mess all over his hands, focused instead on the shower they would take together after he was done.

"Hmm, I’m usually painting most weekends. I try to make time for lunch with a friend and sometimes a show. Once a month I deliver paintings to my father. What are your weekends spent on?" 

"Riding, you know that. Why do you deliver paintings to your father? Because he’s so supportive of your work?" 

"Not exactly. He gives paintings to clients as gifts. Sometimes, I think I’ll scream if I have to look at another fox hunt," said Vivienne. "But it certainly pays the bills." She grew quiet. 

Lucas slid his hand under her, rolling her over gently to continue his work on the front of her body. Nipples tightened when he blew pastel dust away from her breasts, her hands fisted and released while she seemed to try stilling the writhing. 

"Tell me, what is your favorite restoration you’ve done so far?" Lucas flashed her a mischievous grin when her eyes flew open. He continued tracing her fluttering abdomen with a bright pink chalk. 

"Um...hmmm," Vivienne wiggled under the feather-light strokes against her skin. "I guess it was probably some illustrations in a quite early copy of ‘Le Morte D’Arthur’, circa fourteen eighty...or perhaps a bit later." 

"You speak French?"

"Not really. Well, a bit. Yes."

"Say something else to me in French."

"Um...je suis amoureuse de toi." 

Lucas’s heart seemed to seize, he set a pastel back in the box chose another. "Sounds sexy. What does it mean?" he asked. 

"Oh, it means ‘I wish they kept munchies in here’," Vivienne said, a flush creeping over her cheeks and her eyes closed. 

He nodded. "Guess it sounds sexier in French than it really is. Are you as happy with your work as you thought you’d be?"

"Are you?"

Lucas stopped his drawing and looked thoughtfully at the muddy melding of colors overtaking the towel she rested on. "I will enjoy it more when I am finally able to participate in a more charitable capacity."

Vivienne nodded. "I’d love to have my own gallery showing one day but I’m talented more so than passionate right now." 

"I don’t believe you." Vivienne grimaced at his words. "It doesn’t appear that way when you’re always hauling your sketchbook around the garden."

"Just staying sharp. If I don’t keep up the work, I’ll get rusty and my work will suffer. If I had influence there are other things I would like to devote time to," Vivienne said, her voice wistful. 

"Such as?"

"Assisting women who’ve been victims of trafficking."

His eyebrows shot up as he took in her face. Whatever had been building in their play was suddenly shoved to the background. He thought for a long moment. "You’re going to have a lot of exposure after we leave. Maybe you should think of ways to use that to your advantage?"

Vivienne propped herself up on her elbows, eyes wide. "You’re right. I honestly hadn’t considered..."

"I’m not just a pretty face," Lucas said with a wink. He stood up and offered her a hand. "Shower?" 

Lucas leaned against the wall watching Vivienne twist her hair into a knot and jabbed a small rod through to hold it in place. Her body was still streaked with every color from the box of pastels. She turned to catch him observing and licking his lip. 

A smile played at the corner of her mouth. "What are you thinking?" 

The level of domesticity he felt they shared whenever they were alone would have been suffocating with anyone else but with her, he couldn’t imagine it any other way. And _that_ terrified him. "I’m thinking I want to get you into the shower to get you clean just so I can get you dirty in a better way." He turned the tap and tested the temperature, pulling her into the shower with him once it was comfortable. 

Brown and gray swirled with more distinguishable colors poured off her body and ran down the drain. Lucas lathered his hands with soap and massaged her to her deep gratitude if the contented moans were anything to go by. The water finally ran clear. 

Lucas pressed Vivienne against the shower wall, letting the water rain down over his back. He took hold of her thighs and lifted her high enough to seat her easily at his hips. She rocked against him, one hand tangled in his hair and the other scratching his shoulder. Their mouths consumed one another while he balanced her on his knee just long enough to get the condom on. He slid quickly through her folds and felt her own walls gripping him tighter and drawing him in deeper. The pads of his fingers dug hard into her thigh and lower back as they soared through their climax, panting, hissing and moaning against each other’s lips. 

After the twitches subsided, Lucas lowered her back to her feet, supporting her while she regained her strength. He dipped his head to kiss her. If he kept his mouth busy, he wouldn’t say something foolish as he was compelled to do after every time with her. No other woman had ever inspired such declarations to spring into his mind. Then again, he’d never been with anyone who could compare to Vivienne. He rested his forehead against hers with a sigh. 

"Baby." Vivienne’s sing-song cooing permeated Lucas’s sleep. Cool fingers stroked his cheek as he tried to blink away the bleariness from his eyes. He grasped her wrist and pulled her back into the bed with him, cradling her body against his, tucking her head under his chin. She sighed, "babe, I need to go." 

"Go where?" he asked, his voice thick from sleep. 

"I got a text. I’m supposed to go on a date with a new islander." Her body tensed when Lucas’s grip tightened around her waist. 

"Now I’m awake," he groaned. "What the hell is this about?"

"I don’t know but I have to go. I’ll see you in a bit," she said, easing herself out of his clutches and giving him a kiss on the cheek. The door opened and closed behind her. 

Lucas sat up on the bed, scrubbing his hands through his messy hair with a frustrated groan. He was definitely infatuated with her. _And now she’s on a date with someone else._ He threw the blankets off and got ready to leave the hideaway by himself. 

Once he was dressed, Lucas made his way to the kitchen for a cuppa. Everyone except Vivienne and Noah were congregating by the pool. He ambled over and settled down next to Lottie and Gary. 

Priya was scraping nail polish off one fingernail using another. She looked like she might explode. _Poor girl._

"Vivienne had a date as well?" Lottie asked.

"It seems so," said Lucas, taking a long sip of tea. 

"Probably with each other," said Priya, standing up with a huff. "Seems like someone is trying to get them together no matter the cost." She strode away with her dressing gown floating behind her. 

The others’ eyes shot to Lucas after Priya left. 

"Alright, mate?" Rahim asked. 

Lucas gave him a one-shouldered shrug. "Alright." He glared into the empty mug then let it dangle from his finger. 

The gate opened and Lucas felt the blood drain from his face.


	14. 14

The first sight of Henrik had angered Vivienne so deeply that she had almost walked away from the date without explanation. Fortunately, she had better manners than that. 

"You look gorgeous," Henrik said, giving her a tighter hug than she felt their reunion called for. 

Extricating herself from his arms, she stepped back to look at him again. "You’re looking well. Things have gone your way on the outside, I trust?" 

Henrik smiled broadly and regaled her with his brief return to the outside world. "But nothing I’ve done compares to the news that leaked about you."

The cheese and fruit platter was delicious. "So, is that why you asked me on this date?"

Henrik grinned and fluffed his hair away from his face. "Actually, I was just hoping for some advice since you’re the one who made sure I left. I’d like to have a better chance this time."

"I am sorry-"

"No worries. I get it," he said, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "But I would appreciate it if you gave me some guidance when it comes to the girls."

Vivienne popped an olive in her mouth and considered the other girls in the villa. "I’m not sure how helpful I can be-"

"From outside, it looks like Lottie and Gary might be settled. Is that the way of it?"

Vivienne nodded. "I’d rather nobody try to get between them. They’re quite sweet together. Bobby and Chelsea might be a good match as well." She sifted through the current couples. "Ibrahim is utterly smitten with Jo. Obviously, Marisol and Elise are off limits. Hm...I don’t think Shannon’s a good match for you." Her eyes widened. "That’s nothing to do with you!" 

He laughed. "No offense taken. I agree with everything you’ve said so far, but that leaves-"

"Priya," they said in unison. 

She sat back in her chair and studied him for a long moment. "I always thought that the two of you might make a fun match." Her brow furrowed as she realized the consequences. "But Noah..."

Henrik settled his chin on steepled fingers and grinned. "Could be simpler than you think," he said, mysteriously. 

Vivienne gave him a puzzled look. 

"Shall we?" Henrik asked, standing to leave. "Best to get this over with." 

Walking through the gate, Henrik slung his arm over Vivienne’s shoulder with a chuckle. Her eyes darted to Lucas, who was sat near the pool with the rest of the group. His face lit up as he jogged toward them, eyes narrowed when he took in Henrik’s arm draped over her shoulder. 

The boys embraced with hearty pats on the back for one another. As soon as they released each other, Lucas wrapped his arms around Vivienne’s waist. "Still after my girl, mate?" 

Henrik shook his head as he reciprocated another hug from Chelsea. "Naw, mate. Things have been made perfectly clear on that matter. I’m not her kind of pretty," he said with a wink.

"Good," Lucas said, pressing a kiss to Vivienne’s temple. "Alright?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded and smoothed her hand down the length of his back.

There was a gasp and Bobby muttered, "oh shit." Everyone turned to face the gate just to see Noah returning from his date with another familiar former islander in tow. 

After everyone settled around the fire pit, Henrik and Hope fielded questions about their time away from the villa and how everyone was reacting to the show. 

Noah glanced at Vivienne and Priya in turn, his face unreadable, while the islanders lobbed questions at one another. Hope, tracking Noah’s gaze, glared at Vivienne before focusing on the last question Lottie asked her. 

Shannon’s phone chirped. All eyes focused on her as she read the latest text. "Islanders, we know you’re all chuffed to reintroduce your friends into the villa. This evening, there will be a small cocktail party to ease the way for them." 

The group dispersed with Vivienne and Hope hanging back after Vivienne gave Lucas a reassuring nod. Her gaze locked on Hope, waiting for the confrontation that was sure to come. 

"You couldn’t turn Noah’s head," Hope said simply. 

Vivienne’s chuckle was mirthless. "I didn’t try."

"Hmm. Well, when I knew I was coming back here, I spent my time studying the show. I was trying to make sense of being voted out."

"When did you know you were going to be brought back?"

Hope fiddled with the cuff of her top, stalling for as long as she could. Vivienne examined her own fingernails while she waited for the game to continue. 

"I was told the same night I left."

"Really?" Hope nodded. Vivienne was shocked by the revelation. For some reason, it hadn’t occurred to her that the show was quite so calculated in their moves. "Did you learn anything when you watched the episodes?"

Hope gave an irritated huff. "They cut things up from filming so much that I looked like the worst sort of bitch imaginable. I still don’t know how they created a persona so different from who I really am."

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, Vivienne settled for what she hoped was a sympathetic sound. 

The other woman scoffed, apparently unconvinced by the faux sympathy. "They’ve done you no favors either," said Hope, and stood to leave. "I reckon you’re learning that for yourself now, aren’t you?" 

Her face held its stoic expression until she heard Hope close the door to the villa. Once she was alone, Vivienne clasped her hands together and tried to breathe her way through the panic rising in her chest. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._ New realities crashed over her as she sifted through thoughts, discarding anything that didn’t matter and trying to suss out the important parts. With her head reeling, it was impossible to sort on her own. 

"Babe?"

A yelp flew out of her mouth. Vivienne clapped her hand over her lips, her wide eyes taking in Lucas’s concerned face. "Sorry," she whispered from behind her hand. "I’m going to have to put a bell on you." 

"Ready to talk yet?" Lucas asked, taking a seat next to her. He stroked the outside of her thigh with the back of his hand and waited for her to answer. 

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course. Where are we going?"

Vivienne smiled at his willingness to agree before even understanding what he was agreeing to. She withdrew her phone from her waistband and tapped out a text. Once the message had sent, she stood and offered him her hand. "The beach hut. It’s time to get some answers." 

As they stood at the door of the beach hut, Vivienne drew a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She pulled from every bit of training she had endured her entire life, letting the certainty wash over her before winking at Lucas and pushing the door open. 

_What can I do for you, Vivienne?_ The voice came before Lucas and Vivienne were settled on the settee. 

She took her time fixing herself into place and waited for Lucas to get comfortable before she spoke. 

"I want you to tell me how the news about my background broke," said Vivienne, her voice controlled and authoritative. 

_As you know, you are recorded around the clock._

"And as _you_ know, I took great pains to insure that my identity was protected, speaking of it only when my conversation wouldn’t be overheard." 

The voice sighed. _You signed a waiver permitting us to air anything we filmed or recorded while you are part of the show. When you attempted to block conversation by covering your microphone, you broke the agreement. That was enough to call for your expulsion from the villa immediately._

"So, why didn’t you?" 

"Because you’re too popular," Lucas chimed in, his hand enveloped hers, his thumb stroked the soft skin. "They weren’t willing to let you go because the audience likes you too much and viewership increased substantially over last season." 

Vivienne sat up straighter. "You still haven’t answered my question. How?"

_A former sound engineer worked his magic on the conversation you had with Lucas in the vineyard._

"Former?" she asked. 

_He was terminated after he and another employee leaked the information to the press. The other was responsible for images of a ah...compromising nature being passed on to the media. Images we refused to air based on protecting your privacy._

She processed the information, brow furrowed in concentration. 

_Vivienne? For what it is worth, we are very sorry for the way things were handled and the possible consequences to your life outside._

"Thank you," she said, distracted. "I guess that’s everything. Thank you for your time." 

Vivienne paused before they rejoined the others. "They’re lying. You caught that, right?" 

"Are you sure? It sounded accurate to-"

"I didn’t give you specific family information at the date. It wasn’t until the next night-"

"In the hideaway," Lucas interrupted. 

Vivienne nodded. "What do we do before entering the hideaway? The basket outside of the door?"

Realization struck Lucas. She could see it plainly on his face and nodded.

"But how then?" 

"I’m not sure," she admitted. "But it’s definitely not ethical." 

She saw the thoughts warring in his mind. Questions he wanted to ask but perhaps not wanting to hear her answers. 

"Ask." 

Lucas rubbed his hand over his chin and mouth, his eyes shifting in search of stabilizing point. After taking a calming breath, he finally asked. "Do you want to leave? The villa?" 

Crossing her arms, Vivienne considered him for a long moment. Just as he began to squirm, she took pity on him. Sort of. "What if I said I wanted to leave after everything that’s happened?" 

The air rushed out of Lucas’s lungs as he dropped to a crouching position. He looked up at her and she felt her heart squeeze tight in her chest. She immediately regretted testing him and spoke before he had a chance to answer. 

"I’m not leaving," she said, caressing his cheek. "Let’s go find someone."

Marisol was leaning over the counter in the kitchen, flirting with Elise over a cup of tea when Vivienne and Lucas found her. Vivienne cleared her throat before approaching. 

"Marisol, could we have a word with you?" 

A puzzled look crossed her face. She stammered, "I-if Elisa can come with me."

Vivienne shook her head but mentally changed the new girl’s name in her mind to the correct one with a twinge of guilt. "This doesn’t concern her in any way but you have nothing to worry about. I promise."

Marisol closed her eyes tightly behind her glasses and gave Vivienne a curt nod. With a backward glance at her new partner, she followed the other couple. "I only told Elisa, Vivienne. I’m sorry but it was-"

"It’s fine, Marisol." Vivienne grasped Lucas’s hand as the trio made their way to the terrace. "I need a small bit of legal advice from you. Hopefully nothing beyond your education. It seems quite cut and dried to me but I could be wrong."

Sliding her glasses to the top of her head, Marisol blinked hard, rubbed her eyes and frowned in confusion. "Alright, I’ll do my best," she said, looking suspiciously at the poised Vivienne and silent Lucas. 

"We all signed a waiver when we were selected for the show, correct?" 

"That’s right. We gave consent to have our experience recorded and aired," Marisol said with a sober nod. 

"Now, as you know, when we enter the hideaway, we are permitted to remove our microphones and thus have the impression that the experience in that space is essentially private. Is that fair to say?" 

Marisol considered the statement carefully for several minutes, pacing the terrace and chewing her thumbnail. "Yes, I would say that is indisputably fair to say." She stared at Vivienne expectantly and then her eyes widened with the horrifying realization. "They didn’t!"

"They did," Vivienne said. Lucas nodded his confirmation. A chirp came from her waist and she checked her phone. 

_Vivienne, a courier will be at the gate momentarily with a delivery for you as well as one for Lucas._

The trio looked at one another and then raced to the gate. 

A young man exited a cab with two folders tucked under his arm. Smiling, he handed one to Vivienne and the other to Lucas and, without a word, climbed back into the cab and left. 

_Please take some time and review the contents of your respective folders. We will speak to you in the beach hut when you’re ready._

Vivienne looked at the others with her eyebrows arched high. "Care to join me back on the terrace? They obviously want this handled quickly because they won’t be able to air any of these conversations." 

Inside of each folder was copies of the waivers they had each signed along with an offer of recompense that, in Vivienne’s mind, was only a meager beginning. 

"Not good enough," she said with a chuckle. "Shall we?" Vivienne asked, gesturing with her head in the direction of the beach hut. 

"Me too?" Marisol asked. 

"If you wouldn’t mind, I would appreciate it," said Vivienne. She took Lucas’s hand and they all filed into the hut for the second time that day. "You’re very quiet," she whispered to him as they took their seats. Marisol paced the room, buzzing with excitement over the prospect of an interesting negotiation. 

Lucas whispered back, "would it be strange of me to admit that there’s something rather sexy about sitting back and observing the way you’re handling this whole thing?" 

Vivienne winked at him and kissed his cheek. "As they say, you ain’t seen nothing yet." He barked a laugh and sat back on the small sofa.

_Vivienne. Lucas. Are you certain you’ve taken adequate time to review the proposals you’ve received?_

"I’ve had ample time. I regret to inform you that I will be declining this offer," she said. Marisol stopped pacing behind her and clamped her hand down on Vivienne’s shoulder. Both women looked over at Lucas. 

"I think I will reserve my answer until Vivienne has completed her part," he said. 

_Very well. Vivienne, please state the terms you are seeking._

"First and foremost, I want a private apology issued to my entire family. I acknowledge you won’t do this publicly but I insist that they be apprised of my attempts to maintain their privacy and my own but, through no fault of my own and your deception, their identities were jeopardized." 

_Need I remind you that you entered the contest under false pretense and gave us no opportunity to deny your admission to the villa?_

A smirk fell over Vivienne’s face though she felt Lucas tense next to her. "That’s an excellent point," she said. "I’m sure Google was down for the months leading up to casting. Otherwise, you would have done your due diligence and researched the contestants, easily learning who I am. And, of course, upon learning that I am a duke’s daughter, would have immediately rejected my application and _never_ tried to capitalize on the potential media storm and revenue potential of having me on the show. I’m sorry for wasting your time. I’ll be leaving now and pursuing more advantageous legal recourse outside of the villa." 

Vivienne heard Marisol suck in a sharp breath behind her. Lucas grinned and sat back. Several minutes passed. 

_As you’re still here, I assume that means you’re willing to continue the discussion._

"Actually, I intended to remain long enough to make certain that Lucas received satisfactory results." 

_Your other demands?_

Vivienne bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt at not laughing giddily over her triumph. "My second request," she began, ignoring the scoff from the voice of the representative. "Is that you donate one-hundred thousand pounds to The Human Trafficking Foundation in London. You’re welcome to make your donation public." 

It was Lucas’s turn to suck in his breath as he grasped her hand and squeezed it tight in his own. Her heart raced, exhilarated. Marisol’s grip on her shoulder loosened. They waited for a response. 

_Anything else?_

The voice sounded exasperated. Vivienne couldn’t bring herself to care. "Just two more things for my part," she said, her own voice calm and confident. 

_And they are?_

"I want first selection for myself or Lucas at any remaining recouplings."

_Interesting. And?_

"I am no angel, obviously, or you would have had no material to leak. However, in light of all of these developments, I do not want to be maligned or falsely represented in some misguided vengeance play." 

_And that’s your final demand?_

"Request, but yes," Vivienne leaned back in her seat, wiggling her fingers in Lucas’s hand to encourage blood flow after his grip had cut off her circulation for most of the discussion. She met his eyes, taking in his appreciative expression with a gentle smile on her face. "And now you can attend to your betrayal and deception of Lucas." 

Taking a play out of Vivienne’s book, Lucas negotiated a smaller donation for Doctors Without Borders, Lucas agreed to sign a waiver promising not to pursue legal action against the show on his own behalf. He declined to sign the portion demanding that he would not act in conjunction with Vivienne if the agreement between her and the show runners were not satisfactorily upheld. 

_A review of your ‘requests’ will commence and you will be notified of the final decision, Vivienne. I’m sure we will come to an acceptable solution._

Once outside, Lucas lifted Vivienne into a bear hug and swung her around, laughing and raining kisses over her face. "You’re incredible. I feel like such a dolt for ever suspecting they might have dominated you."

Marisol laughed. "Tell me why you needed me there?" 

"I didn’t know what to expect," Vivienne admitted when Lucas finally set her back on her feet. "I’m thankful you were there, even if just in a supportive capacity. Truly."

"What you requested from them was quite generous and, I have to admit it was touching. You asked for very little for yourself," the law student said. 

"My needs were presented. Hopefully they’ll grant everything and we can put it all behind us," she said with a smile. "Thank you, Lucas, for your support as well." She reached up to stroke his face and drew him down to give him a chaste kiss. He pressed his forehead to hers as Marisol wandered off on her own. 

The following morning, Vivienne met the courier at the gate again and was given another folder. After perusing the new contract and discussing it with Lucas and Marisol, making sure her demands were included in their entirety with no omissions or unexpected compromises, Vivienne signed the papers and happily put the matter behind her...mostly. She knew there would be more to deal with once she left the villa but at least she had a few days to worry about it and she had done a fair job with the initial bit. Her family would work out with time as well. She hated that she had probably disappointed them but she trusted they would be able to get past it. She returned the signed papers to the courier, who had waited at the gate. 

"I’ve just got a text from Elisa," Marisol said, rereading the message. "The final recoupling is tonight. Girls’ choice." She flashed a grin at Vivienne and walked toward the sun loungers. 

Lottie’s shout could be heard across the garden. "Guys, I’ve got a text!" 

"Another one?" Bobby asked once everyone had gathered. "What’s it say?"

"We have a challenge," Lottie said after reading the message.


	15. 15

Lottie hugged Gary after they won the challenge that Hope and Henrik had monitored. They abandoned the others for the promised reward. 

After everyone else had left the challenge area, Lucas and Vivienne stood alone in silence. Vivienne fidgeted with a strand of her hair. It was all too apparent that something was on her mind. Lucas settled his hands on her hips, his thumbs stroked them in a calm rhythm as he peered into her eyes. 

"Ready for the recoupling tonight?" he asked. 

"Are _you_ ready for the recoupling tonight?"

"Why wouldn’t I be?"

"Perhaps because the last couple of days are just the beginning of what we would have to contend with once we leave...assuming you want to be with me, that is." 

"Babe, no matter how things go at this point or with whom, there will be a lot of focus on all of us when we leave," he said, willing the quirking of his lip to stop. "More important though, are you doing better now?"

"Definitely," she said with a genuine smile. "Does that mean you want me to choose you tonight?" She traced her fingernails along his forearms. 

"That depends."

Vivienne’s eyes shot to his, searching and panicked. "Depends on what?" 

"Well, now that you’re doing better, can I get back to being a shit?" Lucas chuckled. 

"Please do!" Vivienne laughed and stepped into his embrace, kissing his jaw. "I appreciate your support through everything lately, but I never want you not to be you," she giggled, running her tongue down his throat. 

Lucas leaned forward, wrapping his arms tighter around her with his mouth next to her ear. "In that case...être avec toi est aussi facile por moi que respirer," he whispered, pulling back to watch her face. 

As expected, it took her a moment. Then her face blanched. "You knew? You knew! Oh! You _are _a shit," she laughed, smacking his shoulder while her cheeks flamed. "I’ll give you this...you never do anything by halves, do you?" 

Lucas tugged her back into his arms and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Yes, I knew. I’m falling for you too. I’ve _been_ falling for you."

Her arms held him tight at his waist and he felt a damp warmth seep through the front of his shirt. She sniffled and then laughed happily. He caressed her back while they stood quietly for a few minutes. She finally extricated herself from his hug, wiping her eyes. 

"And now I look a mess-"

"You’re gorgeous."

Her eyes shone and the smile on her face was so pure that Lucas was sure he had finished falling and was now just completely in love with the woman. 

"Nevertheless, I need to try to make myself presentable for tonight. As I understand it, I should be getting first choice and I want this incredibly sexy amazing man to feel at least a little fortunate when I choose him." 

"He does," Lucas said, reaching for her hand and pulling her in for a tender lingering kiss. "But give it your best shot anyway. It is the final recoupling, after all." The thought saddened him a bit but he shook it off. There were other things to look forward to once this game was done. 

Lucas rifled through his wardrobe in search of a shirt to wear at the recoupling. He was surprised by his level of calm. Knowing the outcome ahead of time might have assuaged his nervousness but it did little to fulfill his need for the adrenaline the past recouplings had offered. Instead he found himself daydreaming of taking a mini-holiday with Vivienne, her arms wrapped tight around him as they rode his motorbike to...probably not too far from her flat for their first trip. He grinned as he buttoned his shirt. 

"I know Jo’s choosing me," Rahim said to Noah. "What do you think will happen with you, bruv?"

Noah sighed, his hand scrubbed down his face. "I guess we’ll find out. Depends on the order but I won’t be shocked if Hope chooses me. Something tells me that Priya is counting on that. She’s been spending some time with Henrik now that he’s back and Hope won’t let me out of her sight." He grimaced.

Lucas almost pitied him. His resignation over his circumstances was a hell of a lot less than he deserved but, after his attempts to win over Vivienne, Lucas couldn’t bring himself to tell him that. He focused on gelling his hair only to get the sensation of being watched. Noah was staring at him through the mirror on the vanity. 

"Good luck tonight, lads," said Lucas, wiping the gel off his hands. "The end’s in sight." He pushed the door to the terrace open and the group followed him out. 

Marisol stepped into line with the boys as they circled the fire pit where the girls were already waiting. At the late stage of the competition, it was known how most of the recoupling would go. Surprisingly, a few still shuffled and fidgeted, despite a relative security that hadn’t existed since everything had started a few short weeks before. 

The first text of the evening sounded. Lucas set his eyes on Vivienne as she read her promised message. He could see the small smile and relief on her face when she rose. His breath caught in his chest. _Fuck, she’s just...radiant. Confirmed._ He reminded himself not to nod like an idiot in answer to his own monologue. 

Lucas tracked her lips as her tongue slid along her bottom lip. His heart seized, not in worry but anticipation. Vivienne’s bright eyes were locked on his as she spoke at last. Her voice more calm than anyone’s had been since the season had started. Except maybe Hope’s. Lucas could feel everything inside of him light up. Knowing that he - or they together - had instilled such confidence in her was thrilling to say the least. He’d never been half of something so whole before. With her, he felt like enough. The very thought would have been terrifying if it hadn’t been so easy.

"We’ve reached the final recoupling," she began, taking the opportunity of being first to set a tone for the process. "It’s been an absolute pleasure to participate in this unique experience with all of you. To be witness to the developing friendships as well as relationships has been my deep honour. And I thank each of you, those present as well as those who’ve gone along the way, for sharing part of it with me." She took a moment to look over the faces of almost everyone. "But to the point," she said, her eyes shimmered and a warm smile opened her face. "Obviously, at this stage, it will be no surprise whom each of us will choose. I’m choosing the boy who it’s as easy to be with as breathing for me." A grin tugged at Lucas’s lips while his heart raced against his ribs. _Hurry up so I can kiss you, woman!_ "Lucas," she finished simply, her voice rang out loud and clear. 

He stepped toward her, exhaling happily. Lucas’s hand gently cupped her face, his thumb traced her cheekbone as he dipped his face to hers and captured her lips with his. His forehead rested against hers for a moment while the others clapped. They took their seat, his arm draped around her shoulder where his fingers toyed with the nape of her neck. 

The rest of the recoupling went along as expected. Lottie chose Gary and Vivienne wiped away tears from her eyes, happy for her friends no matter how they had treated her since the news broke. Marisol and Elisa were still together. Jo and Ibrahim and Chelsea and Bobby all recoupled. Finally, Priya took her spot to announce which boy she was going to pick. The group held their collective breath, Hope radiated tension and malice. When she selected Henrik, everyone was jubilant, especially Henrik and Hope. The latter went on to predictably choose Noah, who didn’t seem fazed or attached to the goings on anymore. And Shannon closed out the last recoupling by picking Graham to little fanfare. 

Everyone made their way to the kitchen where Bobby was making yet another attempt at mixing drinks. He slid something intensely blue in a tall glass across the counter. "Lady Vivienne," he said with a mischievous grin, his eyes crinkled. She accepted, "m’lord," and laughed at the absurdity. The small gesture seemed to have finally broken the tension among the rest of the islanders and chatting commenced in its more familiar former tone. Lucas glowered.

Eventually, couples began splitting off from the others, finding a private space to catch some alone time with one another before making their way to the bedroom. 

Lucas guided Vivienne back to the still burning fire pit, tucking her body tight against his while they watched the flames dance for awhile in silence. "Happy?" he whispered softly, nuzzling her neck and letting his breath tickle her jaw. 

"Relieved," she said, dropping her head back against his shoulder, opening her neck to him. 

Lucas took advantage of the opportunity, planting soft warm kisses on her skin. His lips curled against her flesh when she shivered. He gently walked her hair away from her face with the pads of his fingers and she breathed the barest hint of a moan, her lashes fluttered against her cheek. His grip tightened as he pulled her onto his lap, both hands kneading her body, trying to coax more sound from her. She obliged but kept her voice low, her noises just for him. 

Everywhere his hands traveled, Vivienne opened to his touch. Lucas chuckled, "you’re a bit of clay in my hands." To prove his point, he drew one hand lightly over the tops of her breasts and the other hand spanned her low on her belly. She spun against him, pulling his face to hers and kissed him breathlessly, her tongue massaged his. 

She finally pulled back and pierced his eyes with her own. "Every introvert needs their extrovert. Without you, I’d never have had the courage, desire or need to do what you compel me to do. Mould me." Her mouth crashed against his. 

When they parted again, he searched her face. "And do extroverts need introverts?" 

She pondered the question for several seconds before she answered. "You want me more than you need me," said Vivienne. She slid from his lap, folding her hands together over her legs. 

Lucas suppressed the shiver he felt from losing her warmth on his body. "You’re sure about that?" 

"You tell me," she said, standing. "Figure it out for yourself. In the mean time, we should get some sleep." 

Vivienne prepared breakfast for them again. While they ate in silence, she smiled and spoke to any of the others who stopped by their table for a chat. 

Lucas’s eyes narrowed as he listened to her speak. Her voice, her posture, her accent were the very things only he had been privy to for weeks and now that her great secret was out in the open, everyone else had access to the her who had been his alone in the villa. 

Noah stepped toward the table just as Lucas let his fork clatter on the dish. Lucas’s appetite was gone. He couldn’t bring himself to focus on whatever it was Noah was saying to Vivienne. He could only observe and absorb her conduct and feel the loss of what they had shared. When Noah finally walked away, Vivienne turned her attention back to Lucas. 

"Not hungry?" she asked, taking in his half eaten meal of food she had made herself. 

"Something’s missing," he said. _Keep it up and you’ll know without a doubt if you need her or want her, but it will be too late. You know how you can be. _

She took another bite from her plate with a puzzled expression. "Or maybe it’s too much tomato? I’m sorry." She gathered their dishes and took them to the sink to clean up. She dropped to give him a kiss on her way past and he flinched away from her.

_You prick!_ Lucas watched her scraping food into the bin with his fists clenched. _None of this was her fault. Fix it._With a sigh, he joined her at the sink. Lucas placed his hands on the counter, caging her between his arms and pressed his chest against her back. She tensed under his touch but continued rinsing the dish in her hand. 

_Say something, you knob._ Lucas ran a finger up her back. She held her breath until he trailed down again. "I was thinking of making a toastie. Could I interest you in half?" _Not exactly an apology but better tone._

Vivienne turned around inside the cage he’d built around her, a soft shy smile on her lips. "Really? You want to cook for me?" 

He returned her smile. "Let me take care of you for a change." 

She wound her fingers behind his neck and gave him a kiss on his collarbone. "You do take care of me. Now, how about that toastie?" 

They worked together constructing the best toastie Lucas had ever had. Why was everything so easy with this girl? He knew she had every right to be angry with him, any other woman would have been. No sooner did he have the thought, he planted a kiss on the top of her head. Each took half of the sandwich and ate leaning against the counter while they chatted. Alone. 

After everyone turned in their baby simulators the next evening, they gathered at the fire pit to learn the results of the day’s challenge. Once it was announced that Lottie and Gary had won the day, an additional text was received. There would be another dumping. The mood of the group plummeted as they waited for the news. Lucas was grateful for the day with the dolls, if only because they had broken what had become the monotony of life in the villa.

A small bit of relief broke through for the rest after they said goodbye to Jo and Rahim at the gate. Everyone seemed to be more surprised than the night before when Shannon and Graham were dumped. At least most were saddened by Ibrahim being eliminated from the villa. Mates would be left off the finale. The new reality settled over the remaining islanders like a thick fog in contrast with the warm Spanish climate. Bedtime hadn’t come soon enough. 

The bedroom was an assortment of snoring and restlessness depending upon who the occupants were. Lucas pulled Vivienne into his embrace and they whispered to each other while the rest of the room dropped off to sleep gradually. They attempted to work the maths between them but Lucas wasn’t sure if they had three couples in the finale or four. Vivienne was sure that the following day would be the twenty-eighth in the villa and, because she tracked the dates in her sketchbook, Lucas took her word for it. 

"Christ," Lucas muttered as he buried his face in Vivienne’s hair. She nodded. Eventually, her breathing slowed and he soon followed her to sleep. 

Lucas read the message again. Vivienne’s brother had been kinder and friendlier than he had expected. He could sense the bond between the siblings and knew that if her brother could joke with him about some of their more compromising conduct, things would work out fine once the season had ended. 

A lighter atmosphere settled on the villa when the remaining couples learned they would have their last dates for the season. The boys pushed and shoved each other around the dressing room, joking and chatting about the text conversations they had with their partners’ loved ones. Even Noah seemed to be in a more resigned if not cheered state. 

Lucas lifted Vivienne into the boat and drove out to the waiting platform. He was sure there wouldn’t be as many opportunities to carry her once they were out of the villa but he was certain he’d find excuses. 

He popped the cork on the bottle of champagne and poured the effervescent liquid into the provided flutes. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat before he offered the toast she - they - deserved. "Mon amour," he began, stuttering slightly when she smiled. "You told me to figure out for myself whether I needed you or wanted you. Well, I have. I need you enough to know what is wrong with me and attempt to fix it and be a better man before you figure out what a prat I can be." 

Vivienne giggled. "You think I don’t know you’re a-"

Lucas gave her a mock glare before he continued. "And I want you enough that you’ll never be able to remind yourself that I can be that very prat. I intend to keep you happily dizzy for a long time to come." He tipped his flute toward hers and she clinked her glass against his. 

After eating some of the food provided for them, they sat on the edge of the platform, their feet dangling in the still warm water. "How long?" Vivienne asked, her mouth quirking at the corner. 

"How long, what?"

"How long are you going to keep me dizzy?" 

Lucas popped a few blueberries in his mouth. "I want to be with you, Babe. I might not understand entirely why you’d want to be with me, but I know what I want and that’s you. For as long as it lasts. For as long as we’re both happy. Will you be my girlfriend for that long at least?" 

Vivienne turned to face him. Her eyes were settled on his face, resolute and unwavering. "I don’t know who else you might have been perfect for here. All I know is that I didn’t want to give anyone the chance to find out. I don’t care who else might have been perfect for me because, once I saw you, everyone else disappeared. These past several days only served to solidify how much I want and need you in my life." She kissed him then, punctuating her statement with deep affection he felt flowing through to his limbs. "Of course I will be your girlfriend." 

Lucas gently rolled her onto her back and settled himself between her legs. It felt like coming home. His heart was full to bursting, even if he wouldn’t admit it yet. As he kissed her soft lips deeply, he knew he would do that for a long time to come.


	16. 16

Girls’ heads popped up from their beds like meerkats. Each grabbed their phones with barely-awake trepidation. Grins worked over the faces of each as they quietly slipped out of the sheets and made their way to the dressing room. 

Once they arrived at the shop, the constant giggles and chatter reached a fever pitch. Billowing fabrics were draped over arms and hauled away to changing rooms. Elegant twirls overwhelmed their eyes and oohs and ahhs were a frequent chorus. Lottie teased Marisol and Elisa that they were the only couple who wouldn’t be surprised at the big reveal but both girls were having too much fun to be bothered. 

The noise and background faded away when Vivienne emerged with the last dress she wanted to try. She stood before the mirror, taking in the presentation and it took her own breath away. The blood red satin gown clung to her every curve, right down to the floor. A slit split clear up to her hip. Lace with light beading curved over her breasts and formed cuffs over her upper arms. The shoes were an identical blood red t-strap heel. She looked stunning but she wouldn’t say so herself. She didn’t have to when the girls behind her gasped and cheered. 

"Lucas is going to...well I don’t know what he’ll do for certain but I hope he doesn’t hurt himself," Chelsea giggled. 

Lottie nodded with approval. "There’s nothing more perfect for you in the whole of Spain." 

Vivienne turned away from the mirror to absorb the smiles and nods. "That’s me done then. I think we’re all stunning and we’re going to have an amazing time tonight." 

When they all had their dresses stored in garment bags and their shoes and accessories boxed, the girls were taken back to the villa. They slithered into the dressing room and bolted the entries. It was time to go all in. 

Vivienne took her seat at the vanity and, with a smile and wink at the girls and a deep breath for herself, began the task at hand. Lottie offered her array of nail polishes and the use of her lamp, so Vivienne took advantage of them to match her fingernails with her dress. After her makeup and hair were finished, she fastened the garnet and moissanite earrings to her lobes and the matching necklace around her throat. She smiled to herself, remembering Lucas’s informing Henrik about the synthetic stone but hoped he wouldn’t be able to identify the stones or she would have missed the mark with the rest of her look. Finally, she slid the gown up her body and thanked Chelsea for handling her zip for her.

The girls decided amongst themselves that they would enter the garden one at a time so each would have their moment to shine after all of their efforts. Marisol and Elisa went first and received a round of applause from the boys. 

Priya chose the second entrance, stating that she and Vivienne should have separation between their appearances because they were both looking particularly elegant and sultry. Lottie, in her bold black net dress, scowled and Vivienne shrugged. Henrik’s eyes widened to take in every inch of Priya’s form gliding toward him, giving her a low whistle when she stood before him. 

Hope went next and was greeted with a fleeting smile and a hug from Noah. Bobby laughed when Chelsea bounded up to his side in her signature pink dress. He threw his arm around her and spun her in a big hug. Lottie’s long legs took her quickly to the slack-jawed Gary, who seemed absolutely speechless. He blushed and kissed her on the cheek. 

Vivienne took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes closed for a moment. "C’mon, Vivienne," she heard Henrik shout. The group started getting loud until she pushed the door open and was met with silence as she sashayed toward Lucas. He stepped forward before she reached him. Heat spread over her skin as she watched his eyes slowly trace her body. His tongue wet his lips and then bit his bottom lip. When she finally reached him, he remained quiet and she panicked, wondering if she had overestimated her outfit. Then he spoke. 

He growled softly against her ear and a delicious shiver ran down her spine. "You’re gorgeous, Mon amour. Stunning." 

Vivienne pulled back to examine him again. "As are you, my love." She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Now close your mouth, babe," she teased. "Not your best look." He laughed and looped his arm around her then led her into an easy dance around the garden. They wove in and out between the other couples through song after song until they stopped for a drink. 

After an hour and a half of drinks and dancing, Noah announced he had a text. The group gathered around him for the message. 

_Islanders, we hope you’ve enjoyed your prom. You’ve all outdone yourselves with the most stunning looks of the season. Please find your way to the fire pit._

"What’s going on?" Hope asked, her face drawn in concern. She took Noah’s hand as he headed for the fire pit. 

Everyone was seated next to their partners. Lucas laced his fingers with hers, his thumb stroked the back of her hand as had become his habit. 

Lottie’s phone dinged. Her jaw fell open as she read. 

_Tonight, two more couples will be leaving the villa. You will decide which couples have finished their stay in the villa on this romantic night and will not be part of the finale. Please confer with your partner and text your selections once a decision has been reached._

Everyone was frozen in place. A few gasps slipped out at the cruelest maneuver yet pulled on the group. 

"I can’t believe this," Vivienne hissed, shaking her head and looking around at the faces of the others. Her expression mirrored back to her by several of them. "To create this perfect night and then dump four people right at the finish line? It’s unconscionable! Would it really have hurt anything to let everyone finish?"

"Let’s go, babe," Lucas said, his tone as miserable as she felt. "We have a decision to make." 

The gowns that had set the atmosphere earlier in the evening were reflecting the new mood of the group. Knees bounced around the circle. Couples refused to meet one another’s gazes. 

Bobby cleared his throat and read the message clearly, his usual smile absent from his face, "Priya and Henrik, your time in the villa has come to an end. Please pack your bags and say your goodbyes." His face fell with remorse for having read the message. 

Lucas shook his head sharply. Vivienne squeezed his hand tighter while Priya and Henrik left the fire pit. 

Gary’s shoulders sagged. He held the phone with a trembling hand, sadness warred with anger at the circumstances. "Hope and Noah, your time in the villa has come to an end..."

The pair rose without a second glance at anyone and left the circle. 

The remaining islanders sat speechless for a moment before Vivienne stood. "I’m going to go see if I can help. This is difficult enough without being on their own." 

By the time Vivienne made it to the dressing room, Priya was done packing. Her luggage waited near the bedroom door and she sat on a bed, dazed. 

"I’m so sorry to see you go, babes," said Vivienne. She took a seat next to her. "Where’s Henrik?"

Priya wiped her eyes. "He’s packing. He helped me with mine first." 

"Oh, he’s a keeper," Vivienne chuckled. "Will you take a shot with him outside?" 

With a soft smile, Priya said, "you know, I think I will. He said you told him you thought we would make a fun couple. Unfortunate that he came back so late. Maybe we could have given you a run for the money...or maybe we could have swapped boys along the way." Priya laughed as tension filled Vivienne’s body. Maybe the audience witnessed more than she realized and they had made the correct choice after all.

Vivienne dropped her shoes in the dressing room and followed Priya, Henrik, Hope, and Noah to the gate. Hugs and promises to reconnect on the outside were made but no numbers were exchanged. They waved off the last couples to be dumped and made their way back to the kitchen for a late cuppa. 

The other three couples soon found themselves too tired to keep up with conversation and went to bed. Once they were alone, Vivienne wrapped Lucas up in a strong hug. "Babe, I’m so sorry Henrik didn’t get to finish with you." 

He squeezed and released her, holding her at arm’s length. "It’s not all bad. Hope and Noah had to leave too." He smirked. 

Vivienne’s eyes crinkled. "I can’t believe that. I wonder who voted them off?" 

"Besides us?" He winked.

The sun had just started to crack over the horizon when Vivienne found Lottie sat alone near the pool. She plonked herself down in a bean bag next to her friend, taking note of the cup resting at the other woman’s feet. 

"Coffee grounds or tea leaves this morning?" 

Lottie’s lips twitched, the only sign she had heard the question. "Neither," she finally answered. "I need some distance from the otherworldly. I’ve been projecting too much into readings lately and only end up frustrated when people don’t follow a script that only I know about." She turned to look at Vivienne with a sad smile. 

"Oh, Lottie," Vivienne sighed. "Don’t sell yourself short. You’re incredibly intuitive." She rubbed the chill from her legs and met her friend’s eyes. "Lottie, I’m sorry. I’ve handled things poorly and there’s so much I’d have done differently if I could."

Lottie blinked slowly and a tiny grin played at the corner of her mouth. She reached out and squeezed Vivienne’s hand. "All packed?"

"I just finished this morning. I can’t believe it’s the last day. Almost time to face the music," said Vivienne, a halting smile on her lips. "Have you packed?" 

"Days ago." 

"Really?" 

Lottie nodded, looking out over the neighboring vineyard. "I thought I might have been sent home earlier. Once Shannon and Graham were dumped, I packed my bags." 

"Lottie. Lady Vivienne," Bobby said as he flopped himself onto Lottie’s bean bag. Chelsea planted herself on Vivienne’s feet, leaning back against her shins, surprisingly still for the normally bouncy girl. Nervous energy rolled off her but didn’t seem to know its outlet. 

"You two all packed?" Vivienne asked. 

"Oh, maybe half," said Bobby. 

"We’re both missing loads of stuff," Chelsea added, chortling. "Maybe, if we can’t find our stuff, they’ll let us stay? We could be squatters!" She bounced on Vivienne’s feet, clapping as though her plan was the workings of a mad genius. 

Vivienne grinned, indulging the girl’s silly plan while freeing her feet from under the frenetic bundle of chaos. "I’m going to grab something to eat. Anyone need anything?"

Bobby pushed himself up from the back of Lottie’s bean bag. "I’ll come with you. There’s pastries in the kitchen and I could do with another," he said, eyes gleaming. He fell in stride with her as they walked toward the kitchen in an awkward silence. "Guess everything worked out in the end?" he finally said. 

"I reckon it did," Vivienne said. 

"Sorry for coming down on you so hard over Noah," Bobby said. 

"No worries."

"I always see an easier path and never know how to let people take their own. Just didn’t want ya to hafta deal with the difficulties," Bobby said, offering her a rueful grin. 

"You’re a sweet boy, Bobby," said Vivienne, reaching out to pat his arm. 

They reached the kitchen and each tucked wordlessly into a pastry. Vivienne held hers with her teeth as she poured hot water over her tea. She could imagine her mother’s reaction to the sight and almost dropped the pastry with a grin. 

Marisol and Elisa stumbled into the kitchen. Sleepy but happy. 

"Morning," they all greeted one another. 

Soon Gary was shoving people out of the way of the kettle. Everyone stood out of his way until he got his first cuppa down. Everyone had crowded into the kitchen, each seeking out sustenance in one form or another. Vivienne took in the scene, appreciative of the way they had learned so much about each other and how to keep the waves relatively small so the villa was usually peaceful. _Especially when Hope wasn’t around._

Soft footsteps padded up behind her. Lucas’s arms, still warm from sleep, wrapped around her waist as he nuzzled her neck. "Morning," he whispered. 

"Mmm, morning." Vivienne offered him a bite of her breakfast over her shoulder. 

"Blugh," Lottie groaned in mock disgust. 

"Morning, Lottie," Lucas said, his voice still thick and his breath warm on Vivienne’s shoulder. "How’s everyone feeling this morning?"

Gary scrubbed his palms into his eyes, making Lottie wince. "Feeling great, mate. It’s the final bit, after all. We’ve made it." A shadow passed over his face but was chased away by a kiss on the cheek from Lottie. 

"Blugh," Vivienne parroted with a teasing smirk. 

"Oh hush, you," Lottie said, sticking her tongue out. 

"Guys! I’ve got a text!" Chelsea screeched. "Islanders, please finish packing and readying yourselves for your last day in the villa. You will need to stay inside until you receive a message. Good luck, all." Chelsea pouted. "Stay inside? Boo!" 

Bobby pulled her into an affectionate hug, kissing her on her head. "We’ll find something to do, Lass, don’t you worry." 

"I’ll help you pack," Vivienne said to Lucas. 

He grinned. "And then I’ll help you?"

"Oh, I’m done, babe. No conditions on this offer...this time." She patted his bum and raced to the dressing room with a laugh, squealing as he gained on her. 

"I’ve got a text, guys," Vivienne said as everyone lounged on the beds. Lucas leaned back against her chest, tracing circles over her thigh while she stroked his hair. 

_Islanders, it’s time to prepare your declarations for your partner. Boys, you will go to the beach hut. Girls, you will stay in the villa. Let the loving feelings flow._

"Oh, aren’t they just poetic?" Lucas said, rolling his eyes. He kissed Vivienne on the nose and left with a wave. Bobby, Gary and Elisa followed him to the beach hut. 

Vivienne stared at the blank piece of paper until her vision blurred. Memories of the past three weeks rolled through her mind. Had it really only been three weeks? Everything about Lucas had become as familiar to her as herself. His smile, his humour, his voice, his scent, his moans-

"Vivienne."

She could tell from Lottie’s tone that it wasn’t the first time she had tried to get her attention. Blinking the fog from her mind, Vivienne turned to Lottie. 

"_You’re_ having a tough time figuring out what to say?" asked Lottie, peering at the blank page. 

"What does that mean?" Vivienne asked. "Are you saying I talk too much?"

Lottie threw her head back and laughed. "Hardly! I mean, if you can’t figure out what to say to Lucas, who else has any hope of coming up with the right thing to say?" 

"What about you? Did you finish your declaration to Gary yet?" 

A blush crept over Lottie’s face, she hid behind her hair, mumbling something affirmative. 

"Reckon I’d better get to it then." 

Twenty minutes later, Vivienne had scratched out several starting lines but still had nothing to show for her time. She shook her head with a quiet sigh and accepted that the only way she could make a declaration to Lucas was to speak from the heart when she could look into his eyes. She closed the notebook and decided to change into the outfit she’d held out when she packed. 

The dressing room was soon a bustling spot as the other girls filled in to prepare for the evening’s big event. Moisturizers, lotions, perfumes, and other various items exchanged hands as the thinly veiled panic seeped in. _For the last time._ A pang surged through Vivienne, filled with a twinge of sadness but a greater relief. 

Four tables and eight chairs were set up in the garden, each adorned with two complimentary colored tablecloths and low-profile centerpieces. A flower laden archway loomed at the front, forming a makeshift stage area. Faerie lights blanketed the greenery along the border of the garden. Even the cicadas were blessedly silent for a change. Tea lights glowed from the simple flowers in the center of each table and matching pairs of champagne flutes awaited the final four couples. 

Chelsea leapt into Bobby’s arms, forgetting her dress, and gave him a loud smacking kiss on the cheek. They took their seats at one of the tables and waited. 

Marisol stepped forward, her hands locking with Elisa’s. They smiled and kissed one another’s cheeks three times before also taking a seat and battling the cork in the champagne bottle. 

"Lozza," Gary said, grinning as he stepped up to meet Lottie halfway. They hugged each other tightly and Gary held her chair until she was settled. _Nan would be proud._ Vivienne smiled.

"Gorgeous," Lucas said, lifting Vivienne’s hand to brush a kiss across her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers. 

"Handsome," she said, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth. 

They took their chairs at the last available table. Lucas popped the champagne and filled their flutes. They clinked the glasses together and each took a sip. 

For the first time since Vivienne’s story permeated the walls of the villa, she was painfully aware of the cameras and cables surrounding them. She slid her fingers into Lucas’s hand with a nervous squeeze. He winked at her and smiled softly. If he was nervous himself, he didn’t show it. Of course, he thrived in the drama and the scene was nothing if not dramatic. _And this is why you need him._ She focused instead on how comfortable he looked in his tailored suit, crisp white shirt, and tie. Similar to what he wore the night before during prom, but this suit was definitely Armani, not Burberry. Both were beautiful, but the finale suit had just a bit more. Sharply cut at his shoulders, trim to his torso, clinging to his thighs and tapered at his ankles. Vivienne fanned away the heat from her face with her hand. Lucas’s eyebrow quirked when he looked at her, then gave her a knowing smirk and blew her a small kiss. 

"Me too," he mouthed to her.


	17. 17

_Islanders, it is time to declare your feelings for your partner. Following the speeches, there will be a brief cocktail party while the viewers at home vote for the winners of Love Island._

In an attempt to anchor Chelsea to the spot at the arch, Bobby held both of her hands in his, but she continued to bounce on the balls of her feet as she retold the experience of being in the villa. He smiled at her indulgently as the tiny blonde detailed everything she could recall, her face lighting up when she acknowledged having come to care for him because he embraced her for who she was. She ended her declaration by throwing her arms around his waist and squeezed him tight. The other three couples clapped with bemused smiles on their faces. 

Bobby took a more succinct approach to his speech and Chelsea stood stock still, absorbing every word he offered with keen concentration. "I didn’t know I could find a happiness like this - a girl who’s just my type on paper, even if I was a little slow to recognize her. Whether we go the distance or not outside, my world became richer for having you in it," he said, kissing her on the cheek. They turned to face the others with serene smiles on their lips, seeming relieved to be done. Raucous applause came from each table. 

Elisa spun an inspirational message to Marisol and her fans from the internet. A short but flowery description of going for what she wanted in life and being true to herself. She smiled broadly at Marisol when she finished and kissed her lips, giggling at Marisol’s blushing cheeks. 

Lucas glanced over at Vivienne for a moment. She appeared to be distracted by the speeches and thus less nervous than before. _Of course. She calms down and I get worked up._ She bore a sedate pleased smile, her face relaxed and beautiful. He patted the folded note in his inside pocket.

Laughter rang out when Elisa had to wrangle Marisol back to the arch. Marisol had begun pacing while she spoke, delivering her declaration to Elisa as if it was the closing argument in a case she was representing. After a deep breath, the law student continued. Her eyes met her partner’s and she stuttered a bit over her conclusion. They embraced and took their seats before the clapping and cheering stopped. 

After several minutes of bickering, Gary scrubbed his hand over his face with a frustrated groan. "Bloody- fine, Lozza. I’ll go first." His eyes softened and he took Lottie’s hand. He cleared his throat and spoke, his eyes grew shiny as he recounted the difficulty of reconciling what he thought he wanted and who was actually the right girl for him. He admitted he was happy to have been wrong so he could finally feel so right. A soft chuckle pulled itself from his throat as he swiped a tear from Lottie’s cheek. The couples broke into a chorus of awws and applause. 

Lottie exhaled as if it was the first time she had done so all day. Her words started off strong and biting. The other couples fidgeted in their seats. Except Vivienne. She was nodding as if she knew exactly where Lottie’s speech was going. The Aussie admitted she had avoided the muscled man before her because she blamed a type of man for her previous relationship woes. Gary shuffled his feet and shoved his hands deep in his pockets, clearly unsure where things were headed. "But I realized, with a lot of support and friendship, that it wasn’t my type that was the problem. It was me," Lottie said with a trembling voice, sniffing and wiping away a rogue tear. "You are perfect and I’ve grown and learned so much just by being near you as much as possible these past weeks." When she ended her speech, she looked at Gary with a shaky smile. An enormous grin split his face and, ignoring her weak protests, kissed her full on the mouth in front of everyone for the first time. Everyone jumped to their feet and cheered loudly with shouts of ‘well done’ and ‘beautiful’ until Gary and Lottie were seated at their table again. 

Vivienne stopped to clasp Lottie’s hand as she made her way to the arch. Lucas followed the sway of her hips all the way to the front of the group, willing his heart to slow down a bit before he had to speak. Relief washed over him when Vivienne took his hands to speak first. 

Her voice was clear and calm as she began, her gaze holding his. "Mon amour. My love," said Vivienne, her entire demeanor was certain and assured, her thumbs gently stroked the backs of his hands. "You are an amazing man. You are strong and caring beyond anything I could have imagined. You are the hopes I had coming here, manifest into the gorgeous person I see before me." 

Lucas swallowed hard past a growing lump in his throat. 

"To have had your support," she continued, "quiet and uncompromising, is more than I would have dared to dream so early on," Vivienne’s voice broke, tears welled in her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it go slowly. "I do hate to let that secret out," she laughed, her eyes crinkled. "But you deserve the recognition of everyone for the courage you inspired in me and the way you have held my heart, never abusing the trust I placed in you - you’ve never made me regret it. You know me and, somehow, you have perfected the dance of us effortlessly, being everything I could want or need." Vivienne pulled his arms around herself, stepping into the embrace she crafted and whispered into his ear, ignoring the camera zoomed in on the private exchange. "I am no longer falling. I have landed. I love you." 

His heart slammed into his ribs at her words. From the light giggle of Vivienne, he knew she had felt it between them.

She released a hand from his grasp, using it to draw his face to hers and kissed him sweetly. Twin tears raced down each of her cheeks. Lucas tenderly brushed them away with his thumbs before kissing her again. And then it was his turn to speak. 

Lucas rifled through his pocket and pulled out the speech he had written earlier. He scanned over the words, notes and quotes from Shakespeare he’d pulled from memory, with a heavy sigh. Before he could crumple the paper beyond recognition, Vivienne snagged it out of his hand with a sassy wink. He could only laugh. "Right then," he whispered to her. "You’re asking for it." 

"Do your worst, big head," she whispered back with a challenging grin, her eyes sparkled with excitement. 

"I promised someone that I would do whatever it took to deserve you. Beautiful in your vulnerability, you entrusted me with secrets early on when nobody was aware of who was in their midst. I cherished those times," he said, his eyes locked on hers before he grinned wickedly at her. "Almost as much as I cherished being the keeper of your pants." He turned to toss a saucy wink at Lottie. 

Vivienne gasped. "Oh!" And burst out laughing. 

"I knew it!" Lottie shrieked when she finally caught on.. 

The others broke out in hoots and Gary pounded his fists against the table, roaring with laughter. 

"I will have your back every step of the way and every day. I can be that for you because I want to be the man you see in me...the man nobody saw until you." He coughed lightly, trying to push down the emotion bubbling close to the surface. "The gifts you have given me these past weeks have only inspired me to follow your example and offer more of myself, no longer fearing I would have nothing left, but understanding how much more I will have as a result. Because what you have put out there has been returned to you. I’m proud to have had a front row seat to your journey and to be smart enough to say that I won’t let it go any time soon." Lucas broke his eye contact with her to look up at the stars for a moment, taking what felt like his hundredth deep breath in as many seconds. Finally, he held her gaze again. "Vivienne," he kissed her, drawing the courage he needed from the conviction within her lips. "I began this journey utterly infatuated with you. Before even arriving at the villa. That has only grown and now I can say with absolute certainty that I don’t just want you, I need you. Because I love you," he said in his full voice for everyone to hear. Words he couldn’t have imagined saying in such a short amount of time but were as true as anything else he knew in the moment. 

Vivienne threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her off her feet, and rained kisses all the way up his jaw until she reached his lips. When she pulled back, she gently wiped a tear from his cheek and pressed another kiss to his mouth. "I love you."

The girls paused to wipe their tears away and then continued clapping. Gary and Bobby clapped and nodded as Lucas guided Vivienne back to their table. 

Gary’s phone beeped. 

_Lovely declarations, Islanders. The voting has been opened to the audience. You are invited to enjoy the company of your mates and cocktails while we all anxiously wait for the results to come through. Best of luck to you all._

Vivienne sipped her champagne, laughing at Bobby’s impressions of former islanders and celebrities. He and Chelsea took turns telling jokes and stories, providing necessary distractions from the impending conclusion of the show. Bobby seamlessly covered for his partner when she was occasionally reminded of the evening’s event and slipped into her own mind for minutes. 

Marisol and Elisa huddled together near a wall, whispering to each other conspiratorially. 

"I can’t believe you hid that from me while I was going out of my mind trying to figure it out," Lottie scowled at Lucas while Gary chuckled behind her. 

"I was respecting her privacy," Lucas said with a smirk.

"So you just blurted it out tonight in front of everyone on national television?"

"Lottie, _everything_ has been on national television while we’ve been here." 

Her face flushed. "Oh, shut up!" She marched away with his laughter at her back. "Vivienne, he’s a rotten scoundrel," she announced and then lowered her voice, "and I’m glad you have each other." 

Vivienne sidled up next to Lucas and he casually draped his arm around her waist. "Well, what do you think?"

"About...?"

"The vote, silly. Who do you think will win?"

He thought for a few moments, reflecting on the speeches and the overall experience before he answered. "Honestly, I don’t give a _fig_ anymore," he said with a grin.

"Hurry," Vivienne hissed from behind him, her hand sliding up his back, under his jacket. Her fingers flexed against him as she urged him on. 

"Things might have gone more quickly if you spoke Spanish as well as French," he quipped. 

"Me? You’re the one who spent all that time in Spain! Now get that door open before I embarrass us both by taking advantage of you right here in this corridor!" 

The light flashed green and Lucas shoved the door to the suite open, dragging Vivienne and their luggage into the room and kicked the door shut as he pressed her against the wall. His lips captured hers frantically as their hands pushed and pulled clothes away from each other’s bodies. Vivienne’s legs circled his waist, her ankles locked behind him after he had pushed her skirt down to the floor. Her fingers twisted into his hair. 

"Did you have to reapply gel?" she asked, incredulous but only stopped kissing him long enough to ask. 

"Telly, babe," he said, nipping her neck as he carried her around the corner. 

He stopped as he rounded the corner, letting her slide to the floor. Her mouth dropped open after she tracked his gaze to the lone bed. 

"Oh," she breathed. 

Shaking off the pleasant awareness, he scooped her up and placed her gently on the bed, the fluffy down duvet enveloped her body. 

"Hell yes," she moaned, stretching her arms up over her head on the luxurious bedding. 

Lucas hooked his thumbs at the sides of her silky pants and slipped them down her legs with more patience than he felt in the moment. It was the first time he would have her entirely naked in a bed, completely alone, with no worries about anything anymore. 

"Damn," he said, taking in the sight of her. This was their element. He could almost regret not leaving the villa with her when she asked but...

"Come here," she whispered, biting her lip and reaching for him. 

Lucas slid his hand up her arm, threading their fingers together over her head and settled himself on top of her. His other hand skimmed over her bare skin. He relished the flutters of her flesh under his touch. He tasted her warmth, sucking lightly on her tummy as he eased himself down between her thighs. 

"Yeah?" he asked, poised and ready for her consent. 

"If you don’t, I’ll never-"

Lucas’s head dipped and he traced his tongue all the way up her wetness until she shivered. He worked with slow precision, determined to drive her mad until she dissolved into pieces all over him. Her breathing quickened and her moans, hesitant at first, had become louder and less controlled. With no concerns of being caught, Lucas’s lips curled against her as he led her over the edge that left her writhing and panting as her screams reached their pique. Her thighs twitched against his face until he pulled away, stroking her softly as she descended from the heights. 

"Oh. My," she said, still catching her breath while Lucas grinned. 

He got off the bed, intending to remove his trousers but Vivienne stopped him. 

She gripped his hips, turning him to face her, and lowered herself to her knees in front of him. Silently, she lowered his trousers and pants down his legs, encouraging him to step out of them. He felt her breath graze over his length. Without warning, Vivienne swallowed him down her throat, warmth and wet enveloped him and the sight of her lips wrapped around him nearly sent him over the edge immediately. He thought. She pulled back and sucked him in deeper, her tongue flicked over the head before drawing him deep down her throat again. He marveled as he watched, his fingers tangled up in her hair. Just when he felt in control, Vivienne looked up at him through her lashes and he felt her tongue flatten against him and flick the head again. She was merciless in her drive to undo him. Lucas cupped her chin, urging her to stop but she refused, taking up the challenge. She fought him, her fingers clenched his hips and she thrust him deeper into her mouth, sucking and drawing his last bit of control until his legs began to shake. 

"Babe-"

She ignored his plea and then swallowed everything he had been trying to hold back. 

He dropped heavily on the bed, unable to stand any longer. 

Vivienne crawled up next to him. "I love you."

Lucas smiled, exhausted - at least temporarily. Weaving his fingers into her hair, he pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you." 

She fished her phone out from her handbag and let out a surprised laugh when she unlocked her screen for the first time in weeks. Her eyes bulged, taking in the red circles scattered over her social media apps. Notifications, each with a plus sign next to an impossibly large number, stared back at her. She set the phone down on the nightstand, shaking her head. 

Lucas checked his own phone, finding similar results. His personal email was also loaded with new messages. He looked at her and placed his phone next to hers. There would be time for all of that later. He located a condom and offered it to her as a question. A slow sexy smile spread over her face. 

Hips aligned, he buried himself inside of her. Their eyes stared into one another’s as he slowly rocked in and out, her body clutching him as he moved. Low lazy moans mingled in the thin space between them. Her fingernails lightly scored his back and shoulders, scraping just enough to let him know she was there with him and happy to be. Sweet kisses were exchanged back and forth as they took their time, making love in the most satisfying and indulgent way possible. Their climaxes washed over them in waves of heat before he wrapped himself around her for the night and fell into a peaceful sleep. 

Sunshine poured into the quiet room. After an initial confusion, Lucas remembered where he was. Next to him, Vivienne began to stir. He propped himself up on his elbow and smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her sleep-slack face. 

"Mmm morning."

"Coffee or tea, babe? I’m calling for room service."

"Oh, say that again," she moaned with a giggle, her eyes still closed. 

The pot of coffee was emptied in record time. Vivienne offered Lucas a slice of toast with strawberry preserves. 

Somehow, he had expected everything to feel different outside of the villa, but it was only better. They moved in synchronicity, each predicting the other’s needs and movements without needing to speak. It was unfamiliar yet home for him at the same time. He wondered if she felt it too. 

Before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth. "Babe?"

"Yeah?" She found the remote for the television. 

"What-," he frowned. 

Vivienne looked at him, setting the remote down and moving closer. "What’s up?" she asked, rubbing his back. 

"Was just wondering...what would you think about me moving to Cambridge? Or would you move to Oxford? I’ve got a nice flat but..." he trailed off.

Vivienne’s hand stopped moving on his back. She was so quiet that he regretted saying anything. 

"Babe, we’ve lived together for three weeks now. It’s been a flipped way to start a relationship," she said, choosing her words carefully. 

"Right. Forget I said anything." 

"Stop." 

"No, it’s fine."

"Mon amour, I want to miss you," she had a teasing glint in her eye. "But how can I do that if you never go away?" 

The air rushed out of his lungs. He couldn’t believe he had misjudged things so badly. 

"Listen," she said, reading the situation more clearly. "I want you to come stay with me at my house on the weekend-"

"House?"

"Wha- yes, house," she scowled. "I want to share my home with you when we both have time to be together. I want to do that until we can’t stand it anymore. Until two days here and there and a weekend filled with sex and take away just won’t work because being separated is just too much to bear."

Lucas opened his mouth to protest but she pressed a finger to his lips and continued. "If that’s a month from now or three months or even two weeks. I want both of us to know that it’s our doing and not just habit created from the villa that makes us want to be together. Is that...?" She searched his face. 

Her explanation had taken away some of the sting of her initial words. "What about a week?" he asked, only slightly joking. 

Vivienne kissed him gently. "If that’s all it takes then, yes, a week could be too much and we shouldn’t waste time beyond that being apart." 

Lucas’s eyes traced her face, memorizing her if he was going to be without her in just a few hours. "I love you."

She laughed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. "I love you. Now open it." She opened the camera app once he unlocked the phone and proceeded to take a load of photos of herself and them together. Then she did the same with her phone. She gave him a wistful smile after pausing quietly for a long moment. "I suspect this might be more difficult than I thought." She shook her head at herself and grabbed the remote for the telly again. 

A clip of Lottie and Gary appeared on the screen. It was an interview after the finale from the night before. 

"...really couldn’t believe it," Gary was saying, looking nervous but happy. 

"What do you wanna bet Lottie made him stop at a shop for a new outfit before this?" Lucas asked, laughing. 

"Oh, guaranteed," Vivienne said, smiling at the screen. She turned it off and looked at Lucas. "Any regrets?"

Without hesitation, Lucas said, "how could I have regrets? I have you."


End file.
